El Gran Héroe de Kanto
by CarolTom-sama
Summary: Los humanos, sumidos en una guerra, se han exterminado a ellos mismos de la faz de la Tierra, quedando sólo Pokémon. Ellos se transformaron en otros seres gracias a Oh-Ho y crearon una utopía, pero ahora, siguiendo los pasos de los humanos, esa utopía se ha disuelto. Un Imperio los está invadiendo a todos, y sólo habrá un héroe que logre detenerlo y salvar a Kanto. ¿Podrá hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pókemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y Game Freak, yo sólo hago la historia y transformo estos animalitos de bolsillo en gijinkas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Leyenda y el Héroe**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo; tanto que faltarían dedos para contarlo, existieron humanos y Pokémon. Dos razas muy distintas, que sin embargo, convivían pacíficamente entre ellas, apoyándose mutuamente como compañeros, hasta que… la guerra se desató.

Los humanos, lamentablemente, no podían convivir entre ellos, lo que los conllevó a iniciar una gran guerra, que terminó en su exterminio.

La última humana de la Tierra, siendo ya una anciana, se encontraba en su lecho de muerte, con sus Pokémon junto a ella. Entonces les hizo prometer una cosa: Recuperar el legado de la raza humana. Los Pokémon, por el gran amor que le tenían a su entrenadora, lo cumplieron. Fueron en un gran viaje hasta Oh-Ho, el pájaro legendario, y pidieron su deseo.

En respuesta, Oh-Ho decidió transformarlos a ellos en una nueva raza, en cuál no eran humanos, pero tampoco Pokémon, ya no más. Era algo completamente nuevo y majestuoso, y una vez que ellos seis fueron los primeros, prosiguió a transformar al resto de Pokémon que poblaban la Tierra.

A esta nueva raza se les llamó Minskémon, y a ellos los Seis Campeones.

Una vez tuvieron su nuevo cuerpo, comenzaron a crear una nueva sociedad donde todo era perfecto, la solidaridad, equidad y mutualismo eran los grandes rasgos de este nuevo mundo. Pero, como en toda utopía, los Minskémon se volvieron prejuiciosos y competitivos, dándole prioridad a sus poderes y efectividades. Tanto era el prejuicio, que todos los tipos se agruparon y se dividieron en países, preocupados por ganar territorio.

Al presenciar la destrucción del mundo que habían creado, los Seis Campeones desaparecieron del mapa, desilusionados y deshonrados, esperando por un nuevo héroe que los encontrara y los orientara a reconstruir la perfecta utopía que habían ideado en un principio.

-Pero claro, sólo es una más de las historias de este viejo, así que vayan a jugar, niños.

-¡Pero, Ouji-sama! – gritaron a coro un montón de pequeños Abras, ansiosos de seguir escuchando las leyendas del anciano.

-Vamos, que el recreo es para jugar y relajarse. No me hagan llamar a la señorita Kazuna.

-Está bien…- asintieron en un puchero, algunos más amurrados que otros.

Este viejo parlanchín rodeado de los Abras, calvo, bigote y barba casi blanca, vestimenta asiática y de mirada sabia, es Shigeru, el Alakazam. Siempre siendo muy amable, comprensivo y culto, a este Minskémon se le podría estimar sus cuantos siglos, contrastante con la gran energía que rebosa todos los días. Y bueno, es lo menos que se puede esperar del Líder de Fukurokuji, el país de los Psíquicos.

Este humilde pero importante país se organiza en monasterios, cada uno con sus jefes de clan, donde se dedican a buscar el viaje espiritual y a alcanzar la máxima sabiduría. Estos objetivos son para cumplir su misión principal, o sea, reunificar la Antigua Utopía, aunque, no se ha logrado mucho, a pesar del tiempo. Se ubica donde antes se hacía llamar Ciudad Fucsia, y antes de eso, Ciudad Azafrán.

Pero Fukurokuji es uno de los tantos países dentro de Kanto, así que vamos por orden.

El primero de todos, el más grande y más peligroso es el Imperio Antrum, o también llamada "La Nueva Roma". Es el gran Imperio de las Montañas donde se ubican los tipo Roca y esclavizan a los tipo Tierra. Sin ningún aliado y sólo enemigos políticos, el Imperio Antrum es uno de los países a cuál definitivamente hay que temer, pues buscan expandir su territorio a toda costa. Si no fuera por el Pacto de No-Agresión de Mizunokuni y la estrategia política del País de Treet, ya serían dueños de todo Kanto.

El segundo es, justamente, Mizunokuni, el país de los tipo Agua, y donde antes estaba la Ciudad Celeste. Ellos son los dueños de las aguas en todo Kanto, lo cual los hace un enemigo muy poderoso, pues, si te pillan haciendo cualquier actividad marítima sin su permiso, serás apresado. También lograron rescatar el SS. Anne, que ahora es un salón de fiestas.

El País de Treet es el siguiente y el tercero más grande. Siendo el hogar de los tipo Planta y el mediador entre los otros dos países, la clase política es experta en tácticas exteriores y negocios maquineros, sobretodo su líder, que tiene lengua de víbora. Además, son la potencia agricultora de Kanto, ubicándose donde antes se situaba Ciudad Azulona.

El cuarto, aunque no menos importante es Chounodojo, el país de los tipo Lucha. Estos grandes, fuertes y tercos luchadores echaron a los Psíquicos para instalarse en Ciudad Azafrán, resentidos por unos antiguos escritos humanos. Desde pequeños se entrenan para participar en el Coliseo de la Muerte, y el que se niega es desterrado.

Ya yendo a los países pequeños, el quinto es la Ciudad Plateada, o el "País de los Herreros". Antiguamente, Minskémon se trasladaron desde Johto para introducir el tipo Acero en Kanto; al final se establecieron, convirtiéndose en herreros y orfebres.

La Meseta Wyverno, sexto país hogar de los tipo Dragón. Se tomaron la Meseta Añil y la Liga Pokémon debido a que eran la especie más fuerte y ancestral, o al menos eso creen. Establecieron una cultura japonesa milenaria y se aislaron de los conflictos ajenos a causa de su naturaleza arribista.

Saltando al octavo se encuentra el Sky Valley, un simpático país dueño del tipo Volador, fundado entre la ruta 12 y 15. Estos pilotos crearon una sociedad japo-americana, donde todos hablan inglés, comen hamburguesas e imitan a los gringos de Teselia. Incluso crearon la cadena de comida chatarra "Mc' Flyers".

Yéndonos por lo turbio, tenemos a Ochimusha, antigua Pueblo Lavanda y también llamada "El País de los Deshonrosos". Hogar de fantasmas y fugitivos, muchos de ellos han escapado a este país por traicionar a sus clanes. Aunque, a pesar de la poca moralidad de estos entes, aún conservan sus principios y ciertos monumentos, como la Torre Pokémon, que volvió a ser Cementerio.

Más hacia el sur está la Península del Fuego, que anteriormente fue la destruida Isla Canela. La naturaleza ruda y pasional de los tipo Fuego hizo que se establecieran aquí, sin que nadie se metiera es sus asuntos. Estos Minskémon formaron una comunidad guerrera y serena, experta en artes marciales y elementales, aunque tienen conflictos con Mizunokuni por las costas.

Volviendo al norte, llegando a la ruta 28, cosa de sumergirse un poco y entrarás al Lago Náyade, el país de las Hadas. Directo desde Kalos, aquellos Minskémon crearon su dimensión para vivir tranquilos en el espejo del lago. Y ojo, no cualquiera puede pasar, sólo se les permitirá entrar a los de puras intensiones.

Hacia el este, se ubica Lúmina, o "El Puerto de las Luces", hogar de los tipo Eléctrico y donde estuvo la Ciudad Carmín. Ellos son los encargados de entregar energía a todo Kanto, siendo dueños de la antigua Central Eléctrica, muy deseada por el Imperio, Treet y Mizunokuni. Como verán, es territorio difícil.

En la zona campestre se encuentra Pueblo Paleta, el País de los Mercaderes, donde comercian modestamente los tipo Normal. Estos Minskémon son queridos en todos lados, pues se dedican a buscar y vender objetos rarísimos de otras regiones, o también el kilo de pan que te manda a comprar tu mamá. Siempre habrá un comerciante de Pueblo Paleta a la esquina de tu casa.

Aquí vamos al territorio hostil y despiadado, la Ciudad Verde o "El País de los Ladrones". Donde están los tipo Siniestro, debes ser muy cuidadoso al pasar, si no saldrás con la mitad de lo que llevabas. Los Minskémon de aquí son muy astutos, pero no de fiar, pues siempre te tendrán alguna trampa, además de concentrarse aquí todas las mafias. Es por esto que es una amenaza para todos sus países vecinos.

Nadie sabe exactamente de dónde vinieron, dicen que un Pokémon parlante les enseñó a hablar al resto hace mucho tiempo y luego lo despreciaron. En venganza, se apoderó de Ciudad Verde.

Aunque, es sólo otra leyenda.

Al lado de este horroroso país está el Bosque Aracne, anteriormente Bosque Verde. Es el país más pequeño, y donde viven los tipo Bicho y Veneno. Ellos fabrican seda para los comerciantes de Pueblo Paleta y medicina para Treet, aunque, por ser el más pequeño no es tomado en cuenta.

Y por último, casi fuera de Kanto se ubica la Cordillera Áuril, donde están los tipo Hielo. Pocos eran los Minskémon de este tipo en Kanto, así que llamaron a los montañeses de Johto y Hoenn para expandir su población. Aquí una cantidad modesta dirige los almacenes frigoríficos, y al ser un país en cordillera, habría que pensárselo dos veces antes de invadirlo, pues es el único con cuál el Imperio no se mete.

Todos estos países, con sus variadas culturas, son los que conforman Kanto. Sin embargo, hoy nos centraremos en el primeramente mencionado, y para ser más específicos, volveremos al Monasterio de los Abras.

El Monasterio de los Abras es bastante particular. Ahí viven la familia líder, que consta de, como el nombre lo dice, toda la línea evolutiva de los Abras. Aunque sólo uno puede evolucionar a Alakazam, y ese es nuestro anciano Shigeru.

Antes eran dos, pero Seiyun, su esposa, murió al dar a luz al último de sus tantos hijos.

Y ahí, en el Templo Principal, salió una hermosa y mística figura, situándose al lado del viejo.

-No debería desvirtuar las leyendas, señor. ¿Qué pensaría su esposa, al oírlo hablarles de esa manera a los Abras?

-Esas leyendas son tan antiguas que ya nadie las recuerda, Kazuna.- le contestó apaciblemente a la mujer.- ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme "señor"? Soy un viejo, no un feudal.

-La señora Seiyun no diría lo mismo.

-¡Jo, jo! – se carcajeó él.- ¿Así que las mañas de mi mujer te terminaron adoctrinando?

-¡Señor Shigeru, por favor! – le regañó la mujer de melena verde.

Kazuna, una hermosa y esbelta Gardevoir, es la guardiana de la familia líder y maestra de los Abras. Con su inmenso poder y bondad, ha estado sirviendo y enseñando durante décadas; y a pesar de poseer esos hipnotizantes ojos carmín y esa elegante y cordial forma de ser, nunca se le ha visto con una pareja. Al parecer es demasiado devota al clan como para pensar en ello.

-Vamos Kazuna, era un chiste.- le intentó tranquilizar el anciano.- Aunque ya, en serio deberías dejar de llamarme "señor". No soy tu amo ni mucho menos.

-Pero es el líder de este país, y debería acostumbrarse a que lo traten como tal.

-Déjalo, Kazuna. Ouji-sama no entenderá que tú simplemente estás siendo respetuosa.- le habló una chica que iba saliendo del Templo hacia ellos.- No va a entender razones así como pierde el tiempo ahora, jugando shogi y bebiendo sake con el resto de los jefes.

-No me vengas con tales estupideces, que tu abuelo está muy viejo como para preocuparse por su hígado, Chiyoko.- le contestó burlescamente el Alakazam.- A estas alturas debería estar buscando un sucesor, pues ya no estoy para estos tiempos.

-¿Que ya no estás para estos tiempos? ¡Por favor, Ouji-sama! ¡Haz estado por más de dos mil años, así que no me vengas TÚ con eso! – se molestó la chica.

-Bueno, dos mil años o no, sigo siendo un simple anciano, y tú una chica con muchos deberes en este momento.- le dijo sonriente, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Jmph. Como sea.- masculló en un puchero.- Iré a entrenar con Daiki.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te agarres a golpes con ese chico. La última vez terminaron ambos con el brazo roto.- le advirtió la guardiana.

-Oh vamos, Kazuna. Fue hace cuatro meses.- musitó juguetona, mientras caminaba en dirección al exterior.- Además, no fue el brazo, fue la clavícula.

Mientras se alejaba, la mujer de melena la observaba, no con la mejor cara.

-Oh Ho-Oh mío. Debería estar entrenando sus poderes psíquicos, no jugando a la lucha libre.- decía ella con la mano en la frente.

-Son jóvenes, Kazuna. Deben vivir su juventud mientras puedan, sobretodo Chiyoko.- le respondió el anciano, entrando al templo.

-Pero ella tiene deberes de princesa, señor.- debatía, siguiéndolo.- Además ella siempre sale más golpeada que el chico, pues él es tipo Siniestro y…

-No te preocupes demasiado. Mi nieta puede cuidarse sola, y Daiki tiene más brasas en su interior que otra cosa.- le interrumpió, intentando tranquilizarla.- El chico es de nobles sentimientos y Chiyoko los verá, algún día.

Shigeru caminó hasta una sala con un gran kotatsu y un baúl negro. Lo abrió y de ahí sacó un rollo de papel rosado. Kazuna observaba preocupada como el mayor lo descubría en la mesita.

-Entonces… ¿En serio está pensando en darle el título, señor?

-Nunca había estado tan seguro.

-Ella aún no está preparada.

-Pues deberá estarlo. Se vienen tiempos muy difíciles, que yo he previsto y tú también.

-o-

En una islita medio del lago, donde antes se hacía llamar la Zona Safari, estaban ambos jóvenes, Chiyoko y Daiki, sentados como indios en la hierba. La joven se encontraba meditando, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo, el otro también lo intentaba, aunque no se veía tan concentrado.

-Mmmm…- rezongaba él.- ¿Cuándo terminaremos de meditar?

-Cuando haya que terminar.- respondió ella, increíblemente aún concentrada.

-¡Pero esto no está funcionado! ¡No me he levantado ni un milímetro del suelo! – exclamó impaciente.

-Daiki, tú no puedes flotar.- abrió los ojos, extrañada.

-Si tú puedes practicar lucha libre, yo puedo flotar.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Tú no tienes poderes psíquicos! – se reía la chica, mientras bajaba suavemente como pluma.

-Sí, sigue riéndote. Ya verás que lo lograré.- dijo molesto.

Chiyoko, la joven Kadabra y princesa de Fukurokuji, es una hermosa chica de grandes ojos, piel pálida y un largo cabello castaño, a diferencia del resto de Kadabras y Abras, que es rubio. Inteligente, amable, graciosa y muy alerta, es la promesa del país, siendo habilidosa en prácticamente todos los ámbitos. Es muy querida por todos, sobretodo su abuelo y su guardiana, también experta en el combate con Lanza- cuchara.

Daiki, el Incineroar, es un chico de la misma edad, guapo, piel oscura, cabello negro, fuerte y muy entusiasta, aunque también algo ingenuo y orgulloso. En contraste con ella, no es muy aceptado por la comunidad al ser tipo Siniestro, y por enseñarle a la princesa a agarrase a golpes, pero, en realidad es lo que menos le importa; su prioridad ahora es estar a su lado y amarla con todo su corazón. Eso sí, una de sus cualidades es ser una excelente niñera.

En su niñez fue secuestrado en Alola y traído hasta Kanto. Iba dentro de un cargamento de niños que seguramente estaban destinados a ser ladrones u objetos de experimentos, pues los llevaban directo a Ciudad Verde. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en el camino. Un estruendo escuchó desde fuera del conteiner, y minutos después vio las puertas de su salvación abriéndose.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba un anciano de bigote y barba rubia y pinta de viajero japonés, con un gran y amplio sombrero de caña. Los sacó a todos del conteiner y se los llevó a su Monasterio en Fukurokuji. Ese fue Shigeru.

Días después empezaron a llegar los padres de los niños al Monasterio, emocionados, llorando de alegría por encontrar a sus hijos, todos menos los suyos, que habían muerto hace años.

En consecuencia de ello, Shigeru lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, integrándolo como otro más de la comunidad y formando ese gran corazón que ahora tiene. Nunca fue tan popular en la escuela, pero siempre tuvo la amistad de su nieta, amistad que se transformó en amor. Sin duda, le debe la vida al viejo.

-El día en que logres flotar será el día en que los Pignites vuelen.- se burló la princesa.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que quieres apostar? – preguntó pícaramente el otro, con algo de ilusión incluso.

-¿Qué querrías apostar? – reaccionó ella de la misma manera.

-Si logro flotar, tú me vas a dar un beso.

-¿Sigues insistiendo con eso? – rió.

-El viejo siempre dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- dijo el chico relajado, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Aish, últimamente Ouji-sama dice cosas tan incoherentes. El sake le está matando las neuronas.- rodó los ojos la muchacha.- Está bien, trato hecho.- asintió, estirando su mano.

-¡Muy bien! - correspondió muy entusiasmado el gesto.- ¡Ya verás que será más temprano que tarde!

-Sí, claro. De esa forma veré más pronto al Pignite volar.- se burló, levantándose del pasto.- ¿Tienes ganas de un round? – le desafió en posición de pelea.

Pero justo empezaron a sonar las campanas del Templo, dando anuncio a la reunión matutina.

-Me temo que no hay tiempo.- habló el Incineroar, incorporándose.

-Entonces carrera al Templo.

-Sólo si no te teletransportas hasta allá. Siempre haces eso y es injusto.

-Muy bien.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de corredor.

-En sus marcas…- comenzó la Kadabra.

-Listos…- siguió el joven.

-Listos…- hizo un silencio intencional.

-¿Listos…? – esperaba el otro. – Oye. ¿Cuándo vamos…?

-¡YA! – gritó finalmente la chica, y se lanzó a correr.

-¡OYE! ¡No es justo! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, Chiyoko! – se quejó él, mientras partía la carrera tras ella.

Dieron un gran salto dentro del lago y nadaron hasta la orilla. Luego subieron la velocidad quedando a la par, mientras se daban algunos empujones y zancadillas, entre risas y pucheros.

-o-

Todos los habitantes de la comunidad estaban reunidos al frente del Templo, sentados para escuchar el anuncio matutino. Adelante estaban Shigeru y Kazuna, preparados.

-¡Queridos amigos míos del Monasterio de los Abras! – comenzó el anciano.- ¡Hoy es un día importante para nosotros, pues he de dar información muy crucial en este anuncio matutino!

Los Minskémon comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, preguntándose sobre qué podría ser aquella noticia.

-Cómo saben, tiempos difíciles se vienen para nuestro país, el Imperio está cada día más violento y su política expansionista va cada vez más lejos. De hecho, nos ha llegado información de que ha estado intentado invadir otros países cercanos.

Un jadeo de espanto invadió a todos los presentes. Nunca se imaginaron que el Imperio tomaría fuerza tan rápido, pues Mizunokuni y Treet no los dejarían.

-Y además, ya no soy el mismo de hace doscientos años. La edad me ha alcanzado y temo que esta vez no podré luchar con ustedes. Pero no desesperen, que por eso mismo, mi nieta Chiyoko aquí presen…

El Alakazam miró a su lado y sólo había aire. No se encontraba la tan requerida presencia de su nieta.

-Eeh… ¿Kazuna? – murmuró nervioso.

-¿Señor?

-¿Dónde está mi nieta?

La guardiana sólo se limitó a encoger los hombros.

Inmediatamente, se comenzaron a oír estruendos desde el bosque, ruidos de arbustos, ramas y árboles, acompañados de algunos gritos y pasos pesados. De ahí saltaron dos figuras, con los rayos del sol sobre ellas en una escena casi majestuosa. Luego, cayeron en un alarido al suelo, rodando y rodando hasta frenar en medio de todos. Aquellas figuras eran, casualmente, la princesa y su mejor amigo, que abrieron lentamente los ojos, aturdidos por la caída.

-¡TE GANÉ! – gritó la muchacha al ser la primera en espabilarse.- ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! – repetía triunfante mientras se reincorporaba.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! – se quejó su acompañante.-¡Corriste antes!

La Gardevoir carraspeó fuertemente, llamando la atención de ambos, y los observó muy molesta. Los chicos de pronto miraron a su alrededor, para luego revisarse ellos y se dieron cuenta que estaban empapados, enlodados, con ropas rasgadas, o sea, hechos un completo desastre.

-Eemm…- masculló la castaña.- Hola a todos.- rió de manera nerviosa. Se sacudió un poco y camino rápidamente al lugar al lado de su abuelo. El otro joven hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria.

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo.- comenzó nuevamente el viejo.- ¡Es por eso que se hará la Ceremonia de Cambio de Mando!

-¡¿Eh?! – se sorprendió la chica, al igual que todo el resto de habitantes.

-¡Pues, mi nieta, la Princesa Chiyoko, pasará a ser la nueva líder de Fukurokuji! – exclamó finalmente, levantando el brazo de la mencionada.

-¡¿QUÉ YO QUE?!

Todos reaccionaron en un grito de ovación hacia el líder y la princesa, celebrando alegremente, aunque esta última estaba muy confundida.

-¡No! ¡Espera un segundo! – dijo zafándose del agarre de su abuelo.- ¡¿Me vas a dar el título de líder?!

-¡La ceremonia será anunciada en unos días! ¡Los mensajeros ya partieron a entregar la noticia a otros Monasterios y países! ¡Fukurokuji tendrá luego otro líder! – dio por terminada la declaración el anciano, sin prestar atención a las quejas de su nieta.

-o-

Un fuerte golpe resonó por encima del kotatsu. Chiyoko estaba muy molesta a causa de la precipitada decisión de su abuelo, quien ni siquiera le consultó si quería tomar las riendas de Fukurokuji. Definitivamente se sentía pasada a llevar.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡¿De verdad me vas a dar el título?! ¡Ahora sí perdiste la cabeza, Ouji-sama! – exclamaba colérica, golpeando nuevamente la mesita.

-Es quinta vez que golpeas el kotatsu, lo vas a romper.- le llamó la atención el Alakazam, de lo más sereno.

-¡¿Y quién demonios le importa?! ¡Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste!

-Aquí la única que ha perdido la cabeza eres tú.- le contestó Kazuna, muy enojada.- No logro comprender el hecho de que estés rechazando el título. ¡Y no debería regañarte por eso, si no por cómo te presentaste frente a todos, en esas pintas y con ese… ese… ese Incineroar!

-Ese Incineroar, para tu información, es mi mejor amigo. ¡Y se llama Daiki! – contratacó, ofendida por como la guardiana estaba tratando a su amigo.

-¡Suficiente ustedes dos! – exclamó Shigeru, logrando que ambas se callaran y se voltearan hacia él.- Chiyoko, ven, siéntate.- le señaló.

La castaña asintió a regañadientes y se sentó al frente suyo.

-Chiyoko, sabes que el Imperio está cada vez más agresivo, la ambición del Emperador es más grande cada día y, para nuestra mala suerte, Mizunokuni y Treet ya no pueden contenerlo. Hace poco llegó un comunicado, a mí y a todo el resto de países, que necesitan refuerzos. Algunos están a punto de rendirse, como Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Plateada.- le explicaba.- Aparte, el Imperio no es nuestro único enemigo, Ciudad Verde les está robando a todos e hizo una alianza con la Mafia Rocket hace poco.

Ambas mujeres le escuchaban atentamente y la más joven estaba muy asustada.

-He estado dando pelea por más de dos mil años y lo seguiría haciendo, pero mi mente está desvariando y mi cuerpo está cansado. No estoy seguro si podré participar en la guerra esta vez.

-¿Piensas que habrá guerra? – preguntó la muchacha, preocupada.

-No lo pienso, será un hecho. Kazuna lo vio en una de sus premoniciones.- respondió él.- ¿Entiendes por qué te digo esto y por qué he tomado esta decisión?

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero…- se detuvo.- No estoy preparada para ser líder, menos para una guerra.

-Lo sé y lamento que esto haya sido tan apresurado, pero es necesario… por el bien de todos, Chiyoko.- le dijo, ofreciéndole las manos. La menor le correspondió el gesto.- Además, no estarás sola. Kazuna te ayudará.

La guardiana se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, posando la mano en su hombro.

-Intentaremos que esto vaya lo mejor posible, princesa.- habló ella.

Aunque las cosas no pueden ir mejor, pues las campanas comenzaron a sonar frenéticamente.

-¡La señal de alerta! – exclamaron los tres a la vez.

Salieron del Templo a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y divisaron a un centinela, que gritaba.

-¡EL IMPERIO! ¡NOS ESTÁN INVADIENDO!

El cuerno de batalla sonó y todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos por todas partes, ya sean pobladores o guardias, todos estaban en peligro.

-¡Kazuna, trae mi lanza y luego reúne a los Abras, hay que protegerlos a toda costa! – ordenó el anciano.

-¡Sí, señor! – asintió ella y entró al Templo.

-¡Chiyoko, tú ve con Kazuna y…! ¡¿Chiyoko?! ¡CHIYOKO!

Muy tarde, ella ya se había ido.

La princesa iba corriendo por el campo, en dirección a la torre centinela más cercana, mientras se escuchan las campanas y la marcha de los soldados. Encontró una y subió por la escalera de madera, situándose al lado de un soldado.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

-¡Son soldados del Imperio, princesa!

-¡¿Cuántos son?!

-¡Dos mil aproximadamente y cinco armas pesadas, princesa! – contestó el soldado.

-Bien. No son tantos, podremos vencer… ¡AAH! – se oyó el disparo de un cañón, habían comenzado con todo.

-¡AGÁCHESE, PRINCESA! – gritó el soldado, lanzándose contra ella al piso.

Una bala de cañón había sido disparada cerca de ellos, impactando contra otra torre.

-¡¿Está bien, princesa?!

-¡Sí, estoy bien! – asintió y ambos se reincorporaron. La chica abrió un compartimiento y de ahí sacó una Lanza-cuchara.- ¡Salgan todos de aquí y alinéense! ¡Van a destruir todas las torres! – le ordenó al soldado y lanzó la lanza al cielo, luego, se lanzó ella.

La lanza volvió como un boomerang y la castaña aterrizó sobre ella. Con sus poderes psíquicos comenzó a andar con si fuera una tabla voladora y prosiguió a recorrer el campo. Los pobladores estaban evacuando hacia la Zona Safari, así que podría estar tranquila de que los soldados del Imperio no entrarían cuando su pueblo esté aún en el Monasterio.

Daiki era uno de los que no estaban, probablemente se encontraba con los soldados, aunque no era la mayor preocupación en ese momento, pues él es un gran luchador. Kazuna estaba evacuando a los Abras y su poder era muy alto, siendo que nunca lo ha visto completamente desatado, así que confiaba en que estarían bien.

Lo que más le preocupaba era su abuelo. No lo veía por ninguna parte.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a atravesar el campo, esta vez a la frontera del Monasterio, donde estaban los soldados. Ahí estaba su abuelo, dándole palabras de ánimo a los Kadabras como sólo él sabía hacerlo, pero no estaba segura si esas palabras lo protegerían esta vez.

Sentía que algo malo le ocurriría.

-¡ABUELO! – gritó ella, aproximándose a él.

-¡Chiyoko! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es peligroso! – le ordenó.

-¡No! ¡Me quedaré a pelear! – se detuvo, bajándose de la lanza.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ve con los otros y ayuda a evacuar!

Tarde era ya, las balas de cañón había roto el muro del Monasterio.

Los soldados del Imperio empezaron a entrar como bárbaros, directo al pelotón de Kadabras. Estos, los esperaban, preparados.

-¡ATAQUEN! – gritó el Alakazam.

El pelotón partió corriendo para contratacar a los soldados. La castaña tomó la lanza que estaba suspendida en el aire y corrió junto con ellos, decidida a luchar. Ahí, cuando las armas chocaron en la línea, comenzó la batalla.

Chiyoko corrió hacia la tropa de soldados y se lanzó contra uno de ellos, dándole una estocada con la lanza en la espalda; después se lanzó otro tras ella, en respuesta le propinó una patada en el mentón, y a un tercero lo golpeó también con la lanza, dejándolo en el suelo. Así fue avanzando entre las filas, dando saltos y golpeando a algunos, levitando a otros con sus poderes y a los que se querían pasar de listos, les lanzaba un Psicorrayo, hasta que se encontró con Daiki, que acababa de golpear a tres.

-¡Buena esa! – exclamó la castaña.

-¡Cuidado! – le advirtió el azabache, pateando a uno por la espalda.

-¡CUIDADO TÚ! – apuntó la otra hacia un montón de Geodudes.

Daiki la empujó a un lado y de pronto los Geodudes se lanzaron sobre él, apilándose unos tras otro, como una gran montaña y golpeando hacia el fondo.

-¡DAIKI! – llamó a su amigo en el suelo, a unos metros.

A los segundos, la pila de Geodudes fue disparada por los aires. El luchador había usado Desquite contra ellos, quitándolos a todos de encima. La muchacha se levantó y corriendo hacia él, aunque justo un soldado se interpuso en su camino. Saltó sobre su cabeza y esquivó a otros dos con el impulso.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – exclamó, preocupada.

-¡Sí, tranquila! – asintió el otro.- Sabes que no son suficientes para acabar conmigo… ¡Auch! -masculló, pues había sido golpeado en el brazo por su amiga.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! – le regañó como si de su madre se tratara.

Un par de Gravelers iban rodando hacia ellos. Cada uno pateó al suyo y se fueron rodando hacia el otro lado, chocando con más soldados.

Los cañones volvieron a dispararse, pero esta vez hacia los Kadabras, y ya no eran balas, eran Golems. Estos, al caer en el campo, comenzaron a rodar a una gran velocidad, arrasando con todo a su paso. Uno de ellos se detuvo en medio del campo y divisó de lejos a la castaña.

-¡Es la princesa! – masculló de manera maliciosa. Inmediatamente se encogió en forma de roca y partió directo hacia ella.

Subió a una cuesta y voló, transformando su cuerpo en un rodillo de púas y yendo sobre su real cabeza.

Chiyoko se percató de la gran mole en el cielo y puso una Pantalla Luz entre ellos, bloqueando el desmedido golpe y haciendo que ambos rebotaran por el choque. El Golem cayó al suelo, dejando un gran cráter a su alrededor y quedando aturdido.

La chiquilla se incorporó y aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar al Golem con su fuerza psíquica, luego comenzó a dar vueltas en el eje, agarrando impulso y golpeando a otros soldados del Imperio en el proceso. Cuando agarró suficiente, lo soltó y se disparó muy lejos en una estela amarilla, impactando contra tres de los cinco cañones que llevaban. Estos culminaron en otras tres grandes explosiones, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Demonios! ¡Los cañones! – exclamó un Geodude a quien parecía ser el jefe de cuadrilla.

-Tranquilo, aún nos quedan dos.- contestó más nervioso este Graveler.

Sin embargo, se escuchó otra explosión a la cercanía. Eran Daiki y otros Kadabras más, que habían destruido un cuarto cañón.

-Santas rocas… - masculló el Minskémon.- ¡RETIRADA! – ordenó a sus soldados.

Todos fueron retrocediendo para escapar del Monasterio, sin importarle sus armas o sus compañeros caídos. Sólo estaban preocupados de resguardar el último cañón que les quedaba. Una vez que los soldados del Imperio se fueron, el pelotón de Kadabras se reunió con su líder para ayudar a los heridos.

-¡Que este lado del pelotón ayude a nuestros heridos a volver al Monasterio! ¡Y esta otra reúna a los heridos del Imperio y los lleve al Templo! ¡Un equipo médico los atenderá a todos! – ordenó el Alakazam.

-¡¿Al Templo, señor?! ¡¿Es una broma?! – le dijo un Kadabra, muy sorprendido.

-Es muy en serio, no dejaremos que nadie muera en el campo.- le contestó muy sereno.

Los Kadabras se llevaban a los compañeros heridos, sin importar si eran psíquicos o rocas. Muchos de la línea enemiga no entendían por qué los ayudaban, pero estaban tan mal, que a estas alturas no iban a preguntárselo, así que partieron todos al Templo.

-¡Ouji-sama! – gritó la princesa, que corría hacia su abuelo. Apenas lo alcanzó le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó.- Debiste haber estado evacuando con los otros, no aquí.- le regañó el anciano, aunque no sonaba molesto.

-¿Y dejarlos a Daiki y a ti solos? ¡Eso ni pensarlo! – se enojó ella.- ¡Tenía el presentimiento de que algo horrible te ocurriría, y que no hubiera podido ayudarte estando allá!

-Y aquí estoy, en una pieza.- sonrió.- Vamos, Chiyoko, que pronto llegaran los médicos.

La joven deshizo el abrazo y se dispuso a irse con el viejo y su amigo, no obstante, este último notó una horrorosa particularidad.

-¡Chiyoko! ¡Estás sangrando! – le musitó el luchador.

La chica se tocó la mancha de sangre en su abdomen, pero no se encontró nada.

-Esta no es mi sangre.- masculló, preocupada. Acto seguido todos miraron al líder.

Ahí estaba, la sangre esparciéndose lentamente por sus ropas.

-¡ABUELO!

-o-

El Templo se encontraba lleno de soldados, con heridas de toda índole siendo curados por el Equipo Médico. Varias enfermeras Chansey, Blissey y Wigglytuff trabajaban arduamente, sobre todo con los soldados del Imperio, que eran los más quejumbrosos.

En la sala principal del Templo se encontraban Chiyoko, Kazuna, Daiki, Shigeru y un Pidgeotto mensajero, sentados en torno al kotatsu. El anciano tenía vendado el abdomen y se le podía notar una leve expresión de incomodidad por la herida.

-Entonces. ¿Cuántos fueron los monasterios atacados? – preguntó el antes mencionado al mensajero.

-El Monasterio de los Hypnos y el de los Wobbuffet, señor.- contestó el otro.

-Y con este somos tres. Significa que recién están entrando al país… es un punto bueno.- pensaba en voz alta, mientras la guardiana anotaba todo en un rollo de papel.

-¿Crees que podemos detenerlos aún? – le habló la joven.

-Mientras no lleguen al Monasterio de los Slowpoke, yo creo que sí.- contestó.- ¿Cuánto territorio han abarcado ya? – volvió a dirigirse al mensajero.

-Se están instalando en Sky Valley y Pueblo Paleta. Los comerciantes les cedieron el paso a cambio de protección de la Ciudad Verde.- explicaba.- Dicen que pronto se dirigirán a la Península del Fuego.

-¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó el luchador, sorprendido.- ¡Los Minskémon tipo Fuego jamás les dejarían pasar! ¡Además deberían ir por mar, y eso es imposible!

-Entonces Mizunokuni les está dejando el paso abierto.- concluyó la Gardevoir.

-Si toman la Península… nos invadirán por ambos lados después.- masculló la Kadabra.

Todos se miraron, preocupados y asustados.

-Entonces no dejaremos que ocurra.- declaró con decisión el viejo.- Chiyoko, ven conmigo.- le dijo, levantándose con dificultad.

-¡Señor! ¡Las enfermeras le dijeron que descansaran! – le regañó la de melena verde.

-No me lo ordenaron, me lo sugirieron, Kazuna.- respondió, terminando de incorporarse.

-¡Señor! ¡El resto de países están pidiendo apoyo contra el Imperio…! – musitó el Pidgeotto.- ¿Qué les responderá usted?

-Diles que tendrán el apoyo de Fukurokuji.- afirmó finalmente y se retiró junto a su nieta.

Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta el fondo del Templo, entrando a los aposentos del anciano, quien al contrario de la imagen que mostraba en el campo, en realidad era terriblemente desordenado. Un montón de papeles y libros en el piso, junto con unas cuantas macetas, de las cuales pocas tenían plantas. Ahí el anciano movió un estante y abrió una puerta, mostrando un armario oculto. La princesa miró tres grandes baúles, uno apilado sobre el otro, que el viejo fue sacando del armario, junto a un par de ropas colgadas y lo que parecía… la Lanza Alakazam.

Esta lanza era especial, pues tenía dos cucharas, una en cada extremo, en vez de ser una cuchara gigante, como la del resto de Kadabras. Aparte, dicen que está hecha de plata pura, y resulta ser tan pesada que un Minskémon sin poderes psíquicos no podría levantarla. Se pasa de un líder a otro, en la Ceremonia de Cambio de Mando y es el único que puede usarla.

-¿Esa es la Lanza Alakazam? – preguntó ingenuamente la niña.

-Exactamente.- afirmó el mayor.

-Entonces… si está ahí… ¿Cuál es la que estabas usan…?

-No creerás que usamos una reliquia como esa.- le interrumpió.- Esa es una copia.

Eso explicaba todo.

Shigeru abrió uno de los baúles, sacando de ahí dos cajas de bambú enormes, tenían un par de correas cada una.

-Estos son bolsos de bambú. Los conseguí en Treet, cuando aún los hacían.- explicaba.- Ni te imaginas todas las cosas que caben adentro, y el peso que aguantan.

Cerró ese baúl y abrió otro. Este contenía un par de prendas, que se puso a revolver buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo sacó junto con un par de otras prendas. Era una pequeña caja negra.

-Tu vestimenta de princesa no te servirá afuera, así que te recomendaría que te pusieras esto.- le dijo, mientras se las entregaba.

-¿Afuera? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la Kadabra al recibir las prendas, pero el otro no le contestó.

Revisó las dichosas prendas. Eran una malla café de mangas largas y que llegaba a los muslos, una camisa rosa japonesa y un cinturón negro, parecía llevar una tabla incrustada en la hebilla, de color rosa pálido.

-¡¿Esta es una…?!

-¿Tabla mental? Sí, lo es.- afirmó el anciano, luego le entregó la cajita.

La muchacha abrió la caja y se encontró con una esfera, o una gema… no sabría decirlo, pero era muy extraña, de colores. Jamás había visto algo así.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo verás cuando hayas adquirido suficiente experiencia.

Esto la dejó aún más confundida, prefirió no decir nada para no añadir más incógnitas a su cabeza.

El viejo abrió el tercer baúl, que era más pequeño que el resto, y de ahí sacó un manojo de documentos. Comenzó a hojearlos y a sacarlos del montón conforme iba encontrando los que quería. Fue entregándolos de a uno, así explicarle a su nieta para qué servían.

-Estas de aquí son tu identificación y la de Daiki.- comenzó, dándole las extrañas tarjetas con sus fotos y nombre.- Se las pedirán en cada ciudad que pasen.

¿Le pedirán su identificación? ¿Y a Daiki también? ¿Para qué? ¿Y por cuáles ciudades?

-Este es un permiso para viajar por el agua, así Mizunokuni no los apresarán.

La princesa se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego conectó los cables.

Tendrán que escapar de Fukurokuji.

-¿O sea que tendremos que escapar? – le preguntó, algo molesta.

-Escapar no sería la palabra que usaría.- contestó, algo nervioso.

-¿Y no era que nos quedaríamos a pelear con los otros países?

-Sí, lo haremos.- afirmó.- Pero tú lo harás afuera.

-¡¿Qué?! – masculló.

¿Afuera del país? ¿Y sola con su amigo? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ahora este viejo chiflado?

-Tendrás que salir de Fukurokuji y encontrar a los Seis Campeones.

-¡¿CÓMO?! – exclamó, atónita.- ¡Pero Ouji-sama! ¡Ellos son una leyenda!

-No, Chiyoko. Ellos son más reales de lo que piensas, y los únicos que podrán vencer al Imperio.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡¿Te quedarás aquí?! – comenzó a reclamarle, angustiada.

-Chiyoko, ni aunque fuéramos todos los países de Kanto, no podríamos vencer al Imperio, no solos. Necesitamos héroes.- le confesó de una vez.- Ellos son lo suficientemente poderosos para liderar la batalla, y tú eres la única que podrá reunirlos.

-¿Por…? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tienes un enorme corazón y una gran fuerza de voluntad.- le sonrió, tomándola de los hombros.- Kazuna y yo lo vimos cuando tú naciste, y yo confío que así será.

Se quedó callada ante las palabras de su abuelo. Estaba muy consternada como para emitir si quiera un sonido.

-Kazuna y Daiki irán contigo, ellos te ayudarán en tu viaje.- continuó, mientras seguía buscando documentos.

La niña, por su parte, se puso a revisar el permiso que le habían otorgado, no muy contenta con lo que leía.

-Ouji-sama, este permiso está vencido hace veinte años.

-Son Psyducks los que vigilan los mares. ¿En serio crees que leerán el permiso? – rió él por lo bajo.

Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Lo único que le interesaba a esos Minskémon era la forma de acabar con sus migrañas.

-Necesitarás esto también.- mencionó, dándole unos delgados papeles verdes.

-¿Y esto?

-Es dinero.

-¿Y para qué?

-Queramos o no, lamentablemente todo se compra allá afuera.

Por último, le entregó dos documentos más: un mapa y un rollo de papel. La castaña descubrió este último, llevaba un poema.

-¿Un poema? ¿Y eso de qué me servirá?

-Es la pista para encontrarlos.

Al escuchar la respuesta, comenzó a leer el poema en voz alta.

_El primero es un dragón con fuego en la punta_

_Tiene mirada perdida, pies sin rumbo y pasión semidifunta_

_El segundo es el ave que reina los mares_

_Con alas de acero y tridentes mortales._

_La tercera es una serpiente de mirada filosa_

_Veloz como el viento y noble como rosa._

_El cuarto es tan liviano como el aire_

_Oscuro cual sombra y sonrisa escalofriante._

_La quinta es una bella dama_

_Con ojos carmín que cualquiera ama._

_El sexto es el más viejo de todos_

_Basta con ver la sabiduría en sus ojos._

_Y jamás vayas a olvidar_

_A los felinos que pudieron hablar._

-Dragón con fuego en la punta, ave que reina los mares… - pensaba ella en voz alta.- Serpiente de mirada filosa, oscuro cual sombra… la bella dama, el viejo y… ¿Unos felinos? ¿No eran seis?

-No todos los héroes están en una leyenda.- le dijo el anciano, mientras volvía a guardar las cosas.- Vayan a la Península del Fuego, puede que ahí encuentres al primero, y puedas parar la invasión.

-¿Y si…? ¿Y si no lo logro? – le preguntó, más angustiada.

-Lo lograrás.- afirmó decidido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque eres mi nieta.- sonrió.- Y además…- musitó, metiendo la mano en el armario.- Tendrás esto.

Sacó la Lanza Alakazam y se la entregó. La princesa lo miró, impactada y después miró la lanza; no podía creer que su abuelo le estaba otorgando, él mismo, el símbolo de país y en sus propias manos.

-No puedes darme esto.

-Si puedo, porque soy el líder.

La chica recibió la lanza y la apretó muy fuerte. Acaba de recibir la reliquia de la familia, su abuelo se la estaba confiando y no podía creerlo. Este, por su parte, estaba de lo más tranquilo metiendo los baúles al armario y cubriéndolo como estaba, igual a como habían entrado.

-Ahora, ve a empacar el resto de tus cosas. Que Daiki también lo haga y dile a Kazuna que prepare comida para el camino. Yo les esperaré en la playa con el resto del monasterio y una balsa lista.

La Kadabra asintió, muy sonriente.

-Sí, Ouji-sama

-o-

Los tres Minskémon caminaban ahora a la playa, preparados para el viaje, con los bolsos listos y las prendas que le dio su abuelo puestas. La guardiana estaba muy serena, concentrada en la misión, mientras que los otros dos estaban algo nerviosos y muy silenciosos, pues nunca habían salido de sus país, menos de esa forma.

-Será un viaje de dos días hasta la Península del Fuego. No nos recibirán como en un carnaval, así que por lo mismo empaqué mucha comida. Aparte, sé que Daiki come bastante.- hablaba la mujer.

Los otros dos se quedaron muy callados, mirando con incertidumbre el horizonte.

-Cuando naveguemos será mejor que lo hagamos lo más rápido posible, y de preferencia en la tarde, pues entre la mañana y la noche el mar está lleno de patrullas, así que mejor evitémonos proble…

-Kazuna.- masculló la chica.

-¿Sí, princesa?

-¿Tú no…? ¿No tienes miedo? – preguntó, algo nerviosa.

La Gardevoir observó los rostros de ambos jóvenes y confirmó sus sospechas. Desde hace mucho rato que estaba captando sentimientos negativos y ahora podía descifrarlos. Angustia, miedo y confusión era lo que los estaba invadiendo, el hecho de salir por primera vez de su hogar y que quepa la posibilidad de no poder volver les aterraba.

-Sí, tengo miedo, no les mentiré.- comenzó.- Pero a la vez tengo esperanza de este viaje y que podremos vencer al Imperio.

-¿Y si no volvemos a casa? – musitó el luchador.

-Volveremos, se los aseguro.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? – volvió a preguntar la chiquilla.

-Porque no es la primera vez que voy a una misión, niños. ¿Y saben algo? Siempre termino por volver.- les dijo de forma maternal y serena.- No se preocupen, les prometo que volverán siempre que estén a mi lado.

-¿Lo prometes? – hablaron ambos al unísono.

-Lo prometo.- les sonrió.

Caminaron un poco más tranquilos hasta la playa, donde todos los habitantes del monasterio y Shigeru los esperaban. Tenían listo un velero sobre la orilla.

Al verlos aparecer, todos los pobladores les aplaudieron y ovacionaron, animándolos en su partida. Los Abras gritaban y decían cosas cariñosas a su maestra y cuidadora, los soldados les daban sus respetos al Incineroar luchador, y los ciudadanos aplaudían a la princesa, sobre todo los ancianos, deseándole la mejor de las bendiciones.

El anciano líder los miraba a todos sonriente y confiado del gran equipo de guerreros que estaba enviando. De pronto notó la expresión de preocupación de su nieta, así que se acercó a ella para animarla.

-Será un gran viaje, y lo lograrán, ya lo verás.- le dijo, tomándole de los hombros.- Y no te preocupes por los daños en la batalla, nosotros lo repararemos.

-Eso espero.- masculló ella.

Ahí se dieron un gran abrazo.

-Viaje bueno, y mucha suerte Chiyoko.

Luego de esto, las dos damas se subieron al velero. El muchacho desató la cuerda y empujó la nave, subiendo en cuanto comenzó a avanzar.

Los psíquicos corrieron a la orilla de la playa, despidiéndose muy animadamente de sus viajeros y salvadores. Los dos chiquillos correspondieron el gesto, igual de campantes, hasta que la embarcación se fue alejando, para solo dejar ver el mar.

Y así, nuestros héroes se aventuran en las aguas para llegar a la Península del Fuego, donde nuevas experiencias, lugares desconocidos y la posibilidad de encontrar un Campeón les aguarda. Ahora nos toca preguntar. ¿Qué les esperará estos días?

¡Esta historia continuará!

* * *

_*Minskémon, en la traducción literal significa "monstruo humano", siendo "minslklik" sacado del Frisón occidental. Pues, "poke", al significar "bolsillo", no le encontré sentido que prevaleciera ya que no están metidos más en pokébolas. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Hielo en el volcán**

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, una lujosa limosina animal-print paseaba por las calles de Ciudad Verde. Calles bastante concurridas y oscuras, incluso siendo de día.

Se detuvo al frente de un edificio con apariencia bastante corroída.

Bajaron dos mujeres del vehículo, con uniforme del mismo patrón, y una de ellas abrió la puerta. Una larga bota morada se divisaba del oscuro interior de la limosina, para luego, terminar de salir una hermosa figura con un gigantesco abrigo, melena violeta y unos amplios lentes oscuros.

-Espero que esto sea rápido.- masculló con altanería.

-o-

Nuestros héroes se encuentran sobre su navío en aguas impredecibles, rumbo a la Península del Fuego, tierra de fogosos y pasionales Minskémon. Cada uno se encontraba en lo suyo, en ciertas actividades más torpes que otras.

La guardiana manejaba el velero con su fuerza kinética, tratando de no perder la concentración ante las insistencias de Daiki, que se encontraba apoyado en el borde. Este tocaba el agua con su brazo colgando, mientras preguntaba constantemente cuanto faltaba para llegar.

La princesa, en cambio, estaba apoyada en el mástil de la nave, admirando el inmenso mar y el anaranjado del cielo, pues ya se estaba ocultando el sol.

-¿Falta mucho? – bufó otra vez el luchador, siendo ya la treintena vez.

-Sí, Daiki. Falta mucho aún.- le respondió la mujer, algo fastidiada.

Hace un rato le había encargado "cuidar" la brújula, para asegurarse de ir en dirección correcta y mantenerlo ocupado, también. Pero parece que el chico se aburrió.

-Según el mapa hay una parada antes de la Península.- dijo la Kadabra, con el mapa en mano.- Las Islas Espuma.

-¡¿Más encima?! – se quejó él.- ¡Así llegaremos cuando el Imperio haya invadido todo Kanto!

La molestia de la Gardevoir era más que notable, aún así prefirió respirar profundo y buscar otra distracción para el joven.

-Daiki. ¿Por qué no mejor cuentas Tentacrueles? – sugirió.

-Eso estuve haciendo, pero una me miró feo.- contestó el otro.- Aparte ya no hay más.

Definitivamente, el chiquillo le iba a sacar más de un tick nervioso. Le parece increíble que haya tenido la oportunidad de una evolución adelantada. A sus veintiún niveles aún debería ser un Torracat. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió al viejo darle esas pastillas raras del Bosque Aracne? Pues, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

Bueno, supón que esas son las consecuencias de una evolución adelantada, un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Entonces cuenta Magikarps, querido.- le sonrió.

-Pero… aquí no hay Magikarps.

-Exacto.- dijo en un tono sombrío. El hilo de paciencia ya se le cortó.

El Incineroar, al ver su rostro le produjo un escalofrío, entendiendo la señal de: "Cállate de una buena vez".

La castaña también se dio cuenta de esto. Frunció el ceño, sin decir nada. Le molestaba bastante el hecho de que esa gran paciencia que tiene al cuidar a todos los Abras de la escuela no sea la misma cuando se trata de su mejor amigo. Al parecer ese prejuicio hacia los tipo Siniestro es tan fuerte en ella como en el resto de los pobladores del Monasterio.

De pronto, recordó algo que había metido en su bolso y se puso a escarbar en él. Cuando terminó, sacó de ahí un puzzle de ingenio de madera.

-Ten, Daiki.- habló, pasándole el puzzle.- Sé que no es lo mismo a las luchas, aun así espero que te distraiga.

-Muchas gracias, Chiyoko.- el otro lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo y se puso a observarlo para resolverlo.

El sol terminó por ponerse para dar paso a la luna, que iluminaba el camino del velero dentro del mar oscuro. Junto con la noche, también cayó la temperatura, así que todos sacaron de sus bolsos unas grandes y gruesas mantas, que Kazuna había empacado con anterioridad. Los jóvenes se acurrucaron apoyados en el mástil, mientras que la de melena verde se la puso en las piernas.

Ella observó el ambiente a su alrededor, percatándose de la presencia de patrullas Psyduck alrededor. Significaba que tenían que estar atentos.

-¿Son muchos? – preguntó la chiquilla a su guardiana.

-No aún. Aumentarán en la madrugada.- contestó.- Tampoco es que hagan alguna diferencia, desde que los movieron al mar abierto que los Psyduck están cada vez más tontos.

Siguieron avanzando, alejándose lo más posible de las rocas. De esta manera no los detendrían.

-No se preocupe, princesa. Llegaremos a las Islas Espuma antes del amanecer, así que puede dormir tranquila.

En realidad no es por eso que la chica estaba preocupada. En realidad temía por este viaje y por todo lo que arriesgaban en caso de no poder lograrlo.

Las palabras de su abuelo retumbaban en su cabeza, toda esa seguridad y esperanza que todos ponían sobre ella, o mejor dicho, esa presión, le agobiaban. Nunca esperó que a sus veinte niveles iba a tener que asumir la posición de salvadora del mundo y futura líder de Fukurokuji, y el simple pensamiento de fallar, le aterraba. La vida de cientos de Minskémon estaban en sus manos.

Kazuna podía captar todos estos sentimientos de su protegida, pero poco podía hacer ante ello. Sólo podía calmarla y desearle dulces sueños.

-o-

_Un golpe interrumpió el sueño de la niña. Abrió los ojos y alzó la vista para ver su origen. Bueno, resulta que el velero había tocado tierra, y no cualquiera, eran las playas de Fukurokuji._

_Estaba de vuelta en casa, al fin. Miró alrededor para encontrar a sus compañeros, aunque se encontraba sola. Sin embargo, eso no importaba, había vuelto. Saltó del navío, sintiendo la arena en sus pies, y comenzó a correr al Monasterio, muy feliz._

_-¡Oigan todos! ¡He vuelto! – gritaba, esperando la respuesta de los pobladores._

_Pero nadie respondió._

_-¡Oigan! ¡Soy yo, Chiyoko!_

_Nuevamente, nadie respondió._

_-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Alguien?! ¡¿Kazuna?! ¡¿Daiki?! ¡¿Ouji-sama?!_

_Otra vez, nadie respondió._

_-¡¿HOLAA?! – volvió a gritar, esta vez angustiada ante el silencio._

_Pero sólo había eso. Silencio._

_Siguió corriendo por el Monasterio, yendo al Templo Principal. Nada, todo estaba desierto._

_De pronto, la tierra empezó a retumbar, cosa que la puso alerta. Un sonido de múltiples pasos sonaba, cada vez más cerca y fuerte. Luego gritos, alaridos, choques de armas, rocas y cañones. Todo daba en evidencia que estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, pero a la vez no había nadie a su alrededor._

_Ahí, arriba del monte había una figura de barba blanca. Era su abuelo, con un rostro horrorizado, mirándola._

_-Ouji-sama…- murmuró._

_Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, intentando alcanzarlo, intentando salvarlo de los sonidos de la guerra. En el camino vio a muchos de sus compañeros caer. En un lado Kazuna estaba luchando contra varios soldados del Imperio. Los Abras de la escuela estaban acurrucados detrás, llorando, mientras ella hacía un agujero negro. Al otro lado estaba Daiki, siendo emboscado por varios Graveler, que lo encadenaban. Él gritaba, de dolor, de frustración, todo en un alarido desgarrador. Y la lista seguía, con muchos de sus soldados psíquicos, uno a uno._

_Y ahí, justo en el momento en que iba a alcanzar al viejo, aparece una figura enorme y oscura, con una expresión de maldad pura y sangre en sus manos. Era el Emperador._

_-¡ABUELO! – gritó ella a su querido abuelo, que estaba parado ahí…_

_Con su abdomen atravesado._

_Atravesado con una espada._

_Y ahí, detrás de ella, había una mítica y alba criatura en cuatro patas, con un gran arco dorado en su cuerpo._

**_-Eso es lo que ocurrirá si fallas._**

-o-

-¡AAAAAH! – aulló, despertando muy agitada y sobresaltando al resto.

-¡Chiyoko!/¡Princesa! – exclamaron los otros dos, al unísono.- ¡¿Está bien?!

-Yo…- masculló, en un intento de escupir algunas palabras. Miró a sus compañeros, con rostros preocupados, miró al cielo, que comenzaba a amanecer y luego se miró a ella misma. Estaba toda sudada. Haya sido por el horror del sueño o por el calor, no importaba, sólo estaba sudada.

Respiró profundo, pensando: "Sólo fue una pesadilla".

Y eso contestó.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla.- contestó, arreglando un poco su descuidada apariencia.

-Debió ser bastante horrible por como rezongabas y te movías.- dijo el luchador.- Me despertaste. Incluso me llegaste a pegar una patada.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- se disculpó, mientras intentaba desprenderse de la manta.

-Yo que usted no me la quitaría.- le advirtió la mujer.- Se va a poner más helado ahora, y su sudor se enfriará, causándole un resfrío.

Normalmente le molestaban los regaños de Kazuna, aunque, esta vez tenía razón. La punzada en sus mejillas era ligeramente más fuerte.

-¿Y por qué se pondrá más frío? – cuestionó el muchacho.

-Miren adelante.- sonrió la otra.

Ambos voltearon y observaron, entre la neblina, dos islas con un par de grandes cuevas. Sus playas parecían como si fueran copos de nieve en vez de arena y las rocas tenían una tonalidad algo azulada. Eran las Islas Espuma.

-Llegamos a nuestra primera parada, niños.

Los chiquillos miraban el pedazo de tierra muy extasiados. Nunca habían visto nada igual, una isla congelada en medio del mar. Para ser la primera vez, era impresionante.

Se detuvieron en la orilla y desembarcaron. El luchador amarró el velero a un poste de madera, mientras las otras tomaban las cosas. Se les unió y terminaron de alistarse.

Se agacharon y tomaron un puñado de la cristalizada arena, sintiéndola. Era dura y tan helada con el hielo mismo, muy distinta a la de Fukurokuji, que era suave y templada. Dolía, y les parecía fascinante.

La otra psíquica los miraba con ternura. Eran mayorcitos ya, y a la vez niños descubriendo el mundo.

De la nada, un Golduck y un Arcanine se les acercaban, causando un inmediato nerviosismo en nuestros héroes, haciendo que se levantaran de golpe.

-Señorita Kazuna… vienen guardias.- le susurró el chico.

-¿Qué hacemos? – susurró también la otra.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo.- le tranquilizó la mayor a ambos.

-Buenos días, señor y señoritas.- saludó primero el Golduck, con pinta de salvavidas.

-Buenos días, señores.- correspondió la mujer.- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

-Eso nos preguntamos nosotros.- habló ahora el Arcanine.- ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienen?

-Fukurokuji.

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Puede darme su permiso? – solicitó el otro guardia.

-Claro, buen hombre.- asintió ella.

La guardiana sacó de su bolso el viejo documento con su mente y se lo entregó al guardia acuático. Este lo tomó con sus dedos e intentó recibirlo, pero ella no lo soltaba, sólo sonreía. Él lo tiraba unas cuantas veces, sin resultado, hasta que la mujer finalmente lo soltó.

Luego, se puso a examinar el permiso, aunque, algo pareció no gustarle. Le hizo una seña a su compañero para que mirara el papel, y también mostró una mueca de disgusto.

-Eem… señorita.- murmuró el Golduck.

-¿Sí?

-Este permiso está vencido hace veinte años.

Los muchachos se miraron y después al resto, muy nerviosos. La mayor simplemente seguía sonriéndole a los guardias.

-¿Está seguro de eso, señor guardia?

-Lo dice claramente aquí, señorita.

\- Bueno, el permiso está algo estropeado por el agua, debe ser un error.

-A ver, señorita, aquí el único error lo están cometiendo ustedes. Esta basura de papel está más vencida que las lentejas en mi refrigerador, así que no venga a tomarnos el pelo.- le discutía molesto el guardia fogoso.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la mujer de melena verde, quien tenía la sonrisa más apacible de todas.

-Ah… no lo sabía.- musitó.

Ahí se le cortó el hilo a los viajeros, con ganas de que se los tragara la tierra. Siendo como dos paños llenos de sudor frío, se preguntaban como una Minskémon tan inteligente y locuaz como Kazuna daría una respuesta tan estúpida.

Algo era claro, se le había acabado las ideas.

-Bueno, me temo que tendremos que informar a nuestros superiores esta situación. Mientras tanto, están bajo arresto.

Al escuchar esto, Chiyoko se alarmó, mirando las reacciones de todos. La guardiana tenía una sonrisa tan amplia como su nerviosismo y Daiki, quien le tomó la mano muy fuerte desde que ellos llegaron, veía que saldría corriendo ahí mismo, arrasando con todo.

Debía hacer algo, pero ya.

-No, señor guardia. Usted no puede arrestarnos.- soltó de pronto ella.

-¿Disculpe…? – musitó el Arcanine, extrañado.

-Lo que he dicho, ustedes no pueden arrestarnos.

-¡¿Qué te haz creído tú, mocosa?! – le exclamó, aún más molesto.- ¡¿Sabes que si te resistes los cargos serán mayores?!

-Pues, me creo y soy la princesa de Fukurokuji.- declaró, muy decidida.- ¿Y usted sabe que si nos arresta podría causar una guerra?

Ambos guardias se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquello. El canino siguió a la defensiva de todas formas.

-¡JÁ! ¿Princesa dices? – se carcajeó.- ¿Sabes cuántos mocosos como tú vienen aquí diciendo lo mismo?

\- Oye… creo que debes calmarte un poco.- le susurró su compañero.

-Bueno, si no me cree, aquí tiene mi identificación.- les dijo, entregándole la famosa tarjetita con su foto.

El guardavidas la recibió y la observó con cuidado, junto al otro guardia. Abrieron muy grandes los ojos en el momento que corroboraron la información.

-Eem… discúlpenos, princesa.- masculló, devolviéndole la identificación.- No quisimos molestarla, sólo son cosas de seguridad.- terminó en una reverencia.

El otro sólo les gruñía, de brazos cruzados.

-Cariño, discúlpate.- se volteó hacia él.

-¡¿Cariño?! – se sorprendió él resto.

-Argh… bien.- se resignó, haciendo una reverencia también.- Discúlpenos, princesa.

-Disculpa aceptada.- les sonrió. Los otros dos se reincorporaron.

-Supongo que van a la Península. Podemos mover su velero al otro lado, por las molestias.- se ofreció el Golduck.

-¡¿QUE HAREMOS QUÉ?! – gritó el Arcanine. En respuesta su pareja le propinó un pequeño codazo en el costado.

-Se lo agradeceríamos mucho, señores.- les dijo muy amablemente la castaña.

El salvavidas asintió y se llevó a su rezongona pareja en dirección al velero. En cuanto notaron que estaban preparándose para moverlo, los viajeros se alejaron, caminando hasta la primera cueva. Ahí, los tres se apoyaron en la pared rocosa y lanzaron un extenso y pesado suspiro de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- murmuró la muchacha.

-¿Cerca? ¡¿Cerca?! ¡Casi no encarcelan! – gruñó el Incineroar, muy agitado.- ¡Acabamos de empezar el viaje y casi nos meten a la cárcel! ¡No puede ser peor!

-Daiki, cálmate.- le dijo la Gardevoir.- Lo importante aquí es que la princesa pudo manejar esta situación de la manera más eficiente. Estoy muy orgullosa de usted.- sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Kazuna.- se alegró la menor, muy orgullosa de su logro.

Aunque, algo aquí no le calzaba al luchador.

-Espere un segundo.- llamó su atención.- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil haber usado una ilusión sobre ellos y escapar?

La de melena verde sólo les lanzó una mirada cómplice, dispuesta a entrar a la cueva.

-Considérenlo como un pequeño entrenamiento.- contestó, guiñándole y entrando.

-¡¿ENTONCES LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO?! – exclamaron ambos.

-o-

El interior de la cueva era completamente de hielo. El sedimento resbaloso, rocas azuladas y mucha, pero mucha nieve, eran suficiente señal para saber que había que andar con cuidado. No querían salir de ahí con un brazo o una pierna quebrada.

Aún así, les parecía hermosa. Cada roca les parecía muy delicada, como si se fueran a romper al tacto, y a la vez muy afilada y peligrosa. Las estalactitas eran tan transparentes que llegaban a ver su reflejo. Definitivamente todo un espectáculo.

Subieron unos peldaños y se acercaron a lo que parecía un puesto de informaciones. Una Slowpoke estaba recostada en el mesón, durmiendo muy plácidamente. Se acercaron para preguntar por donde se puede bajar.

-¿Disculpe? – musitó la guardiana. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, la Slowpoke seguía dormida.

-Oiga, señorita.- habló también la princesa, sin ninguna contestación.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos desde la entrada. Se voltearon y vieron a una Shellder que venía entrando.

-Perdonen a mi compañera, no les contestará.- les dijo, mientras caminaba al mesón y se sentaba detrás de él.- Duerme en la mayoría de sus turnos, así que la única función que le asignamos fue de corchetera.

Los viajeros sólo se miraron extrañados y se encogieron de hombros.

-Es una mala temporada para venir. En esta época la gente prefiere ir a las aguas termales.- explicaba, mientras sacaba un par de documentos.- ¿Vienen a patinar o cruzan el paso?

-Cruzamos el paso.- respondió la mayor de los tres.

-Claro…- murmuraba mientras anotaba en una de las hojas.- ¿De dónde vienen?

-Fukurokuji.

-¿Sus fines en la Península?

-Vacacionales.

-¿Algo que declarar? ¿Animal o vegetal?

-Sólo bayas y un par de bebidas.

-¿Ida y vuelta?

-Sólo ida.

-Bien, pongan sus nombres, niveles y firmen.- concluyó, pasándoles la hoja y un lápiz. Cada uno anotó y firmó, devolviendo el documento. Luego, la Shellder cortó un prepicado, apartándolo de la hoja grande. Esta la apiló con otro par de documentos y le marcó una x en la punta, poniéndolos bajo una corchetera.

A continuación, tomó la cola de su compañera Slowpoke y la mordió. Esta se sobresaltó, y golpeó muy fuerte la corchetera, uniendo los papeles. Después se acomodó nuevamente para dormir.

-Guarden esto y muéstrenlo cuando lleguen a la Península.- dijo, pasándoles el papel prepicado.- Bajen hasta el tercer sótano y vayan al río. Un Krabby los esperará para cruzarlo.

La Kadabra se adelantó y recibió el papel, guardándolo en su bolso. El resto se dispuso a bajar por la única escalera, pero la Shellder los detuvo.

-Y otra cosa más, no bajen al cuarto sótano. Hay peligro de derrumbe.

-Bien… muchas gracias.- sonrieron los tres.

-Aaw… que tengan un buen viaje…- bostezó la Slowpoke, entre sueños.

Bajaron al primer sótano, el cual era más frío que la planta principal. De hecho, tenía una pista de hielo en el centro y un cartel de normas en la entrada de esta. El Incineroar se acercó para leerlo.

-No correr alrededor de la pista, no andar con zapatos, pedir patines en Informaciones, los Minskémon menores de doce niveles deben ir acompañados con un adulto…- enumeraba.- ¿No permitido el paso para Minskémon de más de 120 kilos?

-Supongo que terminarían por quebrar la pista.- concluyó la castaña.- ¿Y para qué todo esto?

-Las Islas Espuma son una de las atracciones turísticas de la Península del Fuego. La gente viene a patinar aquí en verano, mientras que en invierno pasan en las aguas termales.- explicaba la guardiana.

-Pero, sólo vimos un Arcanine de allá.- mencionó el chico.

-Eso es sólo para marcar presencia. En realidad necesitan guardias de Mizunokuni para revisar los permisos y personal de la Cordillera Áuril para soportar las bajas temperaturas.

-¿Y la Slowpoke?

-Los Slowpokes son tan lerdos que no notan el frío.

-Oooh… claro.- mascullaron ambos jóvenes.

Continuaron su camino, siguiendo las flechas que decían "Paso a la Península", hasta que bajaron en la próxima escalera, llegando al segundo sótano. Este se veía igual a los pisos anteriores, sólo que la pista de hielo era más grande, y el camino tenía más vueltas.

-¿Y siempre tuvieron este negocio? – preguntó la más joven.

-No. Antes ni siquiera estaba habitado.

La Kadabra miró el rostro de la mujer. Se notaba más iluminado y con ojos fantasiosos. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba a punto de contar una historia, y algo que todo habitante de Fukurokuji ama son los mitos y leyendas.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, esta cueva era el hogar de Articuno.

-¿Articuno? – cuestionaron los chiquillos. Nunca habían escuchado ese nombre.

-Era la primera de las tres Aves Legendarias. Se dice que existían antes de la Antigua Utopía, en la Era Pokémon. Era capaz de controlar el hielo a su antojo, creando ventiscas y congelando el agua que sobrevolaba, o que estaba en el aire, provocando nieve.- relataba.- También se dice que sus alas podrían estar hechas de puro hielo, por eso todo lo que tocaba se congelaba.

-¿Y cuáles eran las tres Aves Legendarias? – preguntó otra vez Daiki.

-Eran Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. La segunda era el ave eléctrica y la más orgullosa de las tres. Le gustaba crear tormentas con la electricidad que almacenaba en su plumaje y se dejaba ver en las noches oscuras. La tercera estaba envuelta en llamas, capaz de incendiar bosques enteros. Nunca salía mucho, pasaba oculta en los volcanes.

-¡¿Envuelta en llamas?! – exclamó él.- ¡Eso suena genial!

-Hay un poema en uno de mis libros sobre estas aves. No recuerdo mucho lo que decía, pero afirmaba que si estas aves pelearan, el mundo se haría cenizas.

-Woow… eso no suena tan genial…- musitó la muchacha.- Deben ser muy poderosas entonces.

-Y sólo uno podía calmar su furia, era un Pokémon legendario de agua. Su nombre era… algo así con Lu…Lu…- intentaba recordar la Gardevoir.

Los tres se detuvieron, esperando a que la de melena recordara el nombre.

-Bueno, ya me acordaré.- se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron hasta la próxima escalera, bajando al tercer sótano. Este era distinto a los demás, pues ya no había pista de hielo, sólo un especie de laberinto. Aunque, curiosamente la mayoría de las bajadas estaban selladas con tablas, sólo había una hacia el río.

Fueron por ahí, topándose con el Krabby que había mencionado la Shellder al principio.

-¡Así que ustedes son los viajeros de Fukurokuji! – les dijo el Krabby.

-Exacto.- afirmó sonriente el Incineroar.

-Muy bien, espérenme en esa bajada de ahí. Voy a terminar de preparar la barca y les aviso.- señaló el cangrejo.

Obedecieron y se sentaron en la escalinata señalada, esperando la señal del barquero. Aunque, como siempre, no habían pasado ni diez minutos y el luchador ya se había aburrido.

-Oigan… ¿Se demorará mucho el tipo?

-Daiki, por favor no empieces.- bufó la guardiana.

-Es que… ya me aburrí.

-No han pasado ni diez minutos. Dale su tiempo.

De pronto, el Krabby se aproximó a ellos, con cara preocupada. Al parecer se le había perdido algo.

-¿Dónde estará esta cosa? – murmuró para él mismo, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué busca, señor barquero? – le preguntó la princesa.

-Estaba buscando una red. Es para apartar la basura del río.

La niña le echó una mirada rápida al lugar, hasta que divisó la famosa red, tirada en un rincón.

-¡Ahí está! – señaló.- ¡Yo iré por ella!

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias, linda!

La Kadabra se levantó y fue hasta la red. La tomó y de la nada, el piso comenzó a retumbar. Tan rápido como notó el movimiento, las piedras debajo de ella se desprendieron y cayó, junto con ellas en un grito.

-¡CHIYOKO! – gritaron también los otros dos. Todos corrieron hacia el agujero para ver el estado de la chica.

-¡¿Está bien, princesa?!

-¡Sí, estoy bien! – asintió ella.- Aunque… caí con mi trasero.- se quejó, sobándose la zona adolorida.

El resto soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por suerte no se había lastimado. Ahora el problema era cómo subirla.

-¡¿Crees que puedas escalar?! – le preguntó su amigo.

-Esto…- musitó ella, tocando una de las rocas. Estaban resbalosas, no sería la mejor opción.

-Escalar por ahí sería un suicidio. Se resbalaría o se cortaría.- dijo el Krabby.- Miren, hay una subida en ese sótano, no muy lejos de ahí. Creo que esa es la mejor opción.

-Ni pensarlo, no dejaré que la princesa explore ese sótano sola, con riesgo de derrumbe.- se negó rotundamente la Gardevoir.

-¡¿Es posible que uses tu fuerza psíquica?! – sugirió el chiquillo.

-Eem… tendría que meditar, y esta no es la situación más calmada.- contestó ella. Nunca había levitado su peso en algo que no sea la meditación, no mientras ocupaba su energía en la pesada Lanza del Alakazam, y eso requería paz y tranquilidad, no el miedo constante a que la cueva se derrumbe.

-Entonces lo haré yo.- habló decidida la mujer.

-¡No, no! ¡No te preocupes, Kazuna! ¡Yo puedo subir! – le detuvo, sacudiendo las manos.

-¡¿Está usted loca?! – exclamó la otra, indignada.

-¡El barquero tiene razón, la cueva se derrumbará en cualquier momento! ¡Mejor adelántense ustedes!

-¡¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, niña?! – dudó el cangrejo.

Chiyoko observó el oscuro camino, que parecía no tener fin. Tragó saliva y luego se volteó a sus compañeros.

-Muy segura.- declaró ella.

Debía demostrar su valía en esta misión, y ese sería el primer paso.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces te esperaremos en la escalera al lado del río!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Los veo allí!

Los demás se fueron del lugar, como acordaron. La castaña sacó de su mochila una linterna y se dispuso a caminar por el sendero. Agradecía el hecho de que Kazuna siempre empaca cosas útiles, por más exagerada que se oiga.

Caminaba derecho y con cautela, pues tenía a un lado un lago y al otro un río con corriente. Además, por cada paso que daba parecía que el techo iba a desprenderse, así que la situación estaba muy delicada.

Llegó a lo que anteriormente era una escalera, ya que había sido destruida por un derrumbe. Lo dejó pasar y siguió caminando hasta encontrar un camino de rocas en medio del río. Parecía bastante peligroso, pues el agua chocaba contra las rocas. Aun así respiró profundamente y se armó de valor.

-Vamos Chiyoko, tú puedes.- se dijo a sí misma, cruzando el camino con un par de dificultosos saltos.

Llegó al otro lado, encontrándose con que no había salida. Bufó a su mala suerte y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver por el mismo camino. Intentó cruzarlo como lo hizo la primera vez, pero… de la nada se resbaló, cayendo a lo profundo del río en un alarido.

-¡AY NO!

Subió rápido a la superficie e intentó nadar en contra de la corriente, pero esta era más fuerte. Miró a todos lados con desesperación, para ver donde afirmarse. Nada, sólo una cascada al fondo del río, que caía en un abismo más oscuro que el sótano, y debía evitarlo a toda costa.

En un segundo milagros, vio una cuesta de rocas, o sea, su salvación. Rápidamente sacó la Lanza y nadó lo mejor que pudo hacia ella. Cuando estuvo cerca, enterró la lanza en la cuesta de un golpe, uno tan fuerte que la cueva llegó a retumbar.

El temblor alarmó a los que estaban en el piso de arriba, esperando.

-Oh no… oh no…- murmuraba Kazuna, mientras se paseaba en círculos.- La cueva está que se derrumba… ¡Y la princesa no ha vuelto!

-Se ha demorado demasiado, incluso tratándose de ese sótano.- habló el Krabby.

-Seguro se habrá perdido. ¡Pero llegará luego! – masculló el luchador.

-No hay mucho donde perderse en ese lugar… a menos que…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué cosa?! – exclamó la guardiana, alterada.

El barquero dudó un poco, nervioso.

-No, no es nada, madame. Seguramente está perdida, ya aparecerá.- le respondió, intentando tranquilizarla.

Aunque no estaba perdida allá abajo, estaba en peligro.

Aferrada a la lanza intentó subir a la cuesta. La corriente se lo impedía, pero de a poco lo iba logrando. Primero subió un pie a la lanza, luego el otro y después se atrajo a ella, sujetándose muy fuerte. Perfecto, lo difícil ya estaba, ahora sólo faltaba girar.

Para su más mala suerte, el bolso se abrió y sus cosas comenzaron a nadar en la corriente. Ni loca iba a ir a buscarlas, así que, con mucho apuro giró en la lanza y se arrastró sobre ella hasta llegar a la cuesta. Apenas tocó el suelo se lanzó sobre él, derrotada.

-Que manera de… ver tu vida pasar sobre tus ojos.- musitó, muy hiperventilada.

Se giró rápidamente para ver qué cosas se habían caído. Lamentablemente, la linterna la perdió en cuanto resbaló. Fuera de eso, nada de real importancia, sólo un par de prendas y bayas.

Revisó los documentos, los cuales esperaba que sólo estuvieran empapados. Al sacarlos… ¡Sorpresa! Estaban todos metidos en una bolsita impermeable.

No supo en qué momento y cómo, pero agradecía infinitamente a Oh-Ho que Kazuna fuera la Minskémon más exagerada de todo Kanto.

Se recostó nuevamente, empapada y muerta de frío. Sabía que su ropa se congelaría en poco tiempo y no tenía cómo calentarse. La famosa manta se le había quedado en el velero y no tenía fuerzas para prender una fogata. Todo estaba perdido para ella, había fallado.

Comenzó a sollozar. Su viaje había terminado aquí. Moriría congelada.

El frío hacía que todo le doliera. Un montón de puñaladas alrededor de su cuerpo. En cualquier momento iba a quedar inconsciente, pues los párpados le pesaban.

De pronto, a la lejanía vio una figura acercándose. No podía distinguirla bien, parecía tener una larga cabellera azulada.

La figura se acercó a ella y posó la mano en su frente. Inmediatamente, sintió una gran energía recorrer su ser, que calentaba su temperatura y le daba fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, recibiendo todo ese poder salvador.

Al abrirlos, observó bien a la figura y se sentó de la impresión. Era un varón… o dama, no sabría decirlo bien, sin embargo era de rasgos muy bellos. Rostro fino, ojos rasgados y rojos, piel azulada y una larga cabellera azul. Usaba una especie de corona con tres grandes rombos y un kimono celeste de enormes mangas, cual juraría que parecen plumas.

Estaba muy atónita ante su magnificencia como para gesticular alguna palabra.

-Sal de aquí lo más rápido posible. La cueva se derrumbará.

La princesa asintió y se levantó, tomando la lanza incrustada. Con mucha fuerza la sacó de la cuesta, produciendo otro temblor de la cueva, está vez más preocupante.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó ella, con rapidez.

-Mi nombre no importa ahora. Corre, la heroína de Kanto no puede morir al comienzo de su aventura.

La cueva retumbaba más fuerte aún, haciendo que las rocas comenzaran a desprenderse, junto con las estalactitas.

-¡Muchas gracias! – dijo y corrió por el sendero.

Todo empezó a caer estrepitosamente, teniendo que esquivar lo que chocaba contra el suelo. Corrió por el único sendero que no había explorado ya ahí estaba, la dichosa escalera. Subió rápidamente al tercer sótano, y como suponía, sus compañeros ya no estaban. Seguro subieron cuando la cueva comenzó a temblar.

Siguió escalando mientras el lugar se desparramaba hasta llegar a la planta principal. En cuanto vio la salida corrió hacia ella, seguida de muchas rocas que caían. Una vez ahí saltó y salió, en una nube de polvo.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba afuera, había salido viva. Delante de ella estaban sus compañeros, muy aliviados, y el personal de las Islas, muy impactados.

Se incorporó y se sacudió un poco. Le avergonzaba presentarse así.

-Hola…

-¡CHIYOKO! – exclamaron sus compañeros y se lanzaron a abrazarla, restregando los rostros con el suyo.

-¡Pensábamos que te habías quedado atrapada ahí dentro! – le dijo su amigo.

-¡O peor! ¡Qué habías muerto! – sollozaba su guardiana.

-¡A la próxima bajaremos para ayudarte!

-¡Oh, claro que no! ¡No habrá una próxima! ¡No volveremos a dejarla sola!

-¡Chicos…por favor…! ¡Me asfixian…! – masculló la castaña, con los órganos apretados.

Recién ahí la soltaron. Los otros Minskémon seguían mirándola con la boca abierta. Incluso la Slowpoke estaba atónita.

-En… ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO?! – les gritó la Shellder, colérica.- ¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO BAJEN AL CUARTO SÓTANO NO ENTENDIERON?!

-A ver niña, cálmate primero.- le regaló el Arcanine.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! ¡ACABAN DE DESTRUIR NUESTRO NEGOCIO! ¡Y NO SÓLO NUESTRO! ¡SI NO LA MITAD DE INGRESOS DEL PAÍS! – le apuntó a los viajeros, en un estado de ira incontrolable.- ¡USTEDES VAN A TENER QUE PAGAR POR TODO ESTO!

-¿Disculpe? Para su información, cualquiera vería que su cueva estaba por derrumbarse.- le contestó la Gardevoir, muy molesta ante la acusación.

-Además…- se interpuso el Krabby.- Fue culpa mía.

Ahí la Shellder volteó su mirada asesina hacia el barquero.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE?!

-Que fue mi culpa. Se me había quedado la red en la bajada al río y le pedí a la chica que…

-¡¿O SEA QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN POR NEGLIGENCIA TUYA?! – le interrumpió, no quería escuchar sus explicaciones.

-Linda, creo que deberías calmarte. Estás asustando a los viajeros.- le habló el Golduck, muy dulcemente.

-¡LOS VIAJEROS DESTRUYERON NUESTRO NEGOCIO, IDIOTA!

-¡¿A VER?! ¡TÚ NO LE HABLARÁS ASÍ A MI ESPOSO, MOCOSA! – le gruñó el Arcanine, muy enojado.

Los Minskémon siguieron discutiendo entre ellos, olvidando que los viajeros estaban presentes. Estos sólo los miraron extrañados por unos segundos y volvieron a los suyos.

-Princesa… ¿Segura que está bien? ¿No está herida ni nada por el estilo?

-Estoy bien, Kazuna. De verdad.- sonrió la chiquilla. De pronto, le tomó los hombros.- Y otra cosa. ¡Nunca jamás dejes de empacar nuestras cosas!

La mujer rió por lo bajo y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la experiencia en el sótano? – preguntó el Incineroar.

\- Bueno… es gracioso que lo preguntes.- se carcajeó nerviosamente.- No estoy segura… pero creo que vi a Articuno.

Todos se detuvieron en seco y la miraron al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Dijiste… Articuno? – masculló la Shellder.

-Sí. Les cuento.- se dispuso a relatar.- Estaba tratando de encontrar las escaleras, cuando pasé por un camino de rocas y me regalé, cayendo al río con corriente.

-¡¿Te caíste a un río con corriente?! – exclamó la de melena, preocupada.

-Sí, pero ese no es el punto.- le detuvo antes de que se pusiera histérica.- El punto es que, cuando salí de ahí y pensé que iba a… bueno, morir congelada, apareció. Posó su mano en mi frente y transmitió una energía hacia mi que… me salvó la vida.

Ahí, la Slowpoke caminó entre la multitud, apartando al personal, con una taza en sus manos. Venía de lo más extasiada.

Se aproximó a la princesa y le ofreció la taza.

-Tenga, señorita. Acepte este manjar del Monasterio de los Slowpokes. Es la sustancia de la cola de nuestro jefe.- le dijo, con suma espiritualidad.

La chica la aceptó, algo confundida por el origen del líquido, sin embargo, su expresión cambió al segundo de beber el primer sorbo. Era extremadamente dulce y exquisito.

-Las leyendas dicen que quienes vean a los Pokémon legendarios, les espera un camino lleno de grandeza.- relataba.- Ojalá ese sea su camino, señorita.

-Muchas gracias.- habló la otra, haciendo una reverencia y devolviendo la taza vacía.

El resto observó muy atentamente el comportamiento de la Slowpoke. Esta guardó la taza en un bolsito que traía. Luego, se subió a una roca y se volvió a dormir.

-Bien, creo que debemos irnos.- dijo ahora Daiki.

-Sip. Eso debemos hacer.- contestó la Kadabra.- ¿Dónde está el velero?

-En la orilla de allá, princesa.- señaló el Golduck. Efectivamente, ahí estaba.

Nuestros héroes se subieron al navío, seguidos por los trabajadores, que los observaban desde la orilla.

-Lamentamos que su cueva se haya… destruido. Ojalá se recuperen pronto.- se disculpó la mayor.

-Sí, sí. Ya quisieras.- le respondió muy molesta la Shellder.- Váyanse luego, y no vuelvan.

-Oye mocosa, contrólate.- le regañó el fogoso guardia.

-¡Tengan un buen viaje! – se despidió el guardavidas.

-¡Adiós y buena suerte! – se despidieron también los viajeros.

Embarcaron a las aguas, directo a la Península para continuar su aventura. Mientras, el personal de las Islas se volteó a ver el estado de su fuente de trabajo.

-Tampoco está tan mal. Sólo hay que levantar unas rocas.- dijo el Krabby.

Y como si lo hubiera pedido, de la nada la entrada de la cueva se derrumbó en un gran estruendo.

-Ok. Nos van a despedir.

Entonces, así es como nuestros héroes siguen su viaje, esta vez definitivamente a la Península del Fuego. Sin cuevas que derrumbar, se encontrarán allá con particulares personajes. ¿Quiénes serán?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo, porque… ¡Esta historia continuará!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Detective Lizardon**

Nuestros héroes, después del incidente de las Islas Espuma, han navegado hasta llegar al fin a la Península del Fuego, la gran isla volcánica.

En esta isla, los Minskémon tipo fuego encontraron muchos misterios al excavar la roca volcánica, en los principios de la Antigua Utopía. Y muchos negocios inventaron a partir de ello.

Con la roca volcánica construyeron la Mansión Líder, basado en un antiguo plano de la Era Pokémon y dentro del grandioso volcán que destruyó la isla milenios atrás. Con el resto del material supieron hacer artesanía muy duradera y costosa.

Otro negocio que pudieron levantar cerca de ahí fueron las aguas termales, que son muy populares en esta época del año.

Y por último, cuando encontraron las Islas Espuma hicieron la pista de patinaje que ya conocemos… y que ahora es historia.

Pero algo en que si son muy buenos estos Minskémon son las artes marciales, siendo capaces de alcanzar a los luchadores de Chounodojo. Muchos organizan clubes y se juntan a entrenar, siendo una actividad bastante común.

Y todo estos es de lo que estaban enterando nuestros viajeros, quienes se encontraban andando por la única calle más concurrida de la Península. Era bastante más gente a la cual acostumbraban a encontrarse, y en un espacio mucho más reducido. Aun así Kazuna y Daiki admiraban las artesanías, mientras que Chiyoko estaba muy perdida en el espacio, intentado descifrar la primera parte del poema.

-Dragón con fuego en la punta…- mascullaba para sí misma la princesa.- Un dragón… algo no me cuadra.

El Incineroar estaba en frente de una vitrina. Su atención estaba posada sobre uno de los productos hace mucho rato. Era un prendedor color rosa, con forma de estrella. Pensaba que se le vería muy lindo a su amada, quien, a propósito, se volteó a verla. Ella estaba parada en medio de la calle, sin darse cuenta que la gente chocaba con ella de vez en cuando.

-¡Chiyoko! ¡Ven aquí un segundo! – le llamó la atención, y esta fue hacia su amigo.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí parada?

-Yo…- murmuró, aún algo ida.- Estaba tratando de descifrar el poema.

-¿En medio de la calle? – preguntó, extrañado.- O sea que en serio te fuiste a otro plano, ¿eh?

-Eso creo… Aunque algo aún no me calza del todo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No le encuentro sentido que sea un dragón, pues estaría en la Meseta Wyverno.- explicaba.- Sin embargo, estamos aquí.

-Tal vez es porque no es realmente un dragón.- dijo la guardiana, que venía saliendo de la tienda con una pequeña cajita.

Los dos la miraron a ella y a la caja, con mucha confusión.

-¿Qué es eso? – señaló la castaña.

-Son lentes de sol con marco de roca volcánica.- le contestó la mujer, sacando los anteojos de la caja.

-Pero… es invierno.- musitó el luchador.

-Aquí el sol sale cuando menos te lo esperas, Daiki.- finalizó, colocándoselos sobre la melena y dispuesta a seguir caminando.

El mencionado vio que era hora de irse y ni siquiera había preguntado por el broche. Bueno, ya lo compraría después.

-Entonces… si no es realmente un dragón… ¿Qué es? – persistía la chiquilla, continuando el paso de ellos.

-Tal vez sea su actitud.- infería su compañero.

-Eso es más subjetivo.

\- Un poema es bastante subjetivo de por sí.

-Sí, pero eso se lo podría decir a cualquiera.

Siguieron pensando, muy ensimismados.

-Creo que están pensando mucho en dragones y poco en fuego.- mencionó la mayor de ellos.

-¿Por el fuego en la cola? – preguntó el chico.

La otra sólo sonrió con complicidad y se encogió de hombros.

-A ver… los Minskémon que tienen fuego en la cola son la línea de los Charmander, la de Ponytas, la de Cyndaquil y los Magmar.- nombraba la muchacha.

-Y si tomamos con cierta literalidad lo del dragón, sólo habría que considerar a la línea evolutiva de los Charmander y los Magmar.

De pronto, la Kadabra se detuvo al escuchar tal tontería.

-Los Magmar no son reptiles, son patos.- le dijo.

-¿Y no le has visto las manos y los pies?

-¿Qué tienen?

-Garras de reptil.

-¿Y eso qué? Siguen siendo patos.

-¡Pero tienen garras de reptil! – le reclamó él.- ¡Y por algo contamos la cola!

-¡Son patos, Daiki! – se molestó también su amiga.

-Los Magmar comparten características de iguanas y patos, así que ambos están en lo correcto.- les aclaró la de melena verde.

Los jóvenes la miraron, con duda y sacudieron su cabeza, dando por terminada la discusión.

-Sigue faltando algo…- masculló la niña.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la Gardevoir.

\- No lo sé… aún son muchos Minskémon para esta pista.

El Incineroar se quedó mirando el cielo azulado por unos segundos, viendo algunos Minskémon pasar.

-Bueno, los dragones vuelan.

Ahí todos se detuvieron, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Habían sido iluminados fulminantemente por el comentario.

Pues… ¿Cuántos de la lista pueden volar?

-¡Los Charizard! – exclamó la princesa, con mucha seguridad.

Y con la deseada respuesta surgió otro dilema. Los Charizard de la Península no era pocos precisamente.

-¿Y cómo ubicaremos al Campeón entre los Charizard? Hay bastantes en este país, princesa.- le habló su guardiana.

-Pareciera que no me conocieras, Kazuna.- sonrió la otra, burlona.

\- No es mi intención poner en duda sus habilidades, princesa.- se disculpó inmediatamente con algo de nervios.- Sólo qué, no se me ocurre cómo podríamos encontrarlo.

-¿Acaso les preguntaremos a todos uno por uno? – preguntó el muchacho.

-Exactamente.- afirmó la chiquilla.

De la nada, la castaña se alejó del grupo, a paso rápido. Los otros la observaron, sorprendidos, e intentaron seguirla.

Se acercó a una pareja de ancianos Torkoal, que se veían bastante amistosos.

-Buenos días, señores.- saludó muy amablemente.- ¿Saben ustedes donde encontrar una guía telefónica?

-o-

Los viajeros estaban en frente de una tienda. Tenía un aspecto algo descuidado y espeluznante, con un letrero colgante que decía "La Botica de la Hechicera" y una vitrina llena de polvo, que no dejaba ver el interior. Sin duda no daba buena espina.

-¿Aún quieres esa guía telefónica? – preguntó algo temeroso el luchador.

-Muy segura.- respondió la otra, frunciendo el ceño y entrando a la tienda.

Por dentro la botica era más espeluznante que afuera, y más desordenada. Tenía estanterías llenas de libros, tónicos y botellas que derramaban algún líquido extraño, esferas extrañas que parecían revelar el futuro y varios fajos de cartas del tarot. También vitrinas que mostraban artilugios antiguos y, lo que era menos extraño, dos cabinas de teléfono.

-¿Hola…? – musitó la chica para ver quien atendía el lugar. La respuesta fue nula.

El resto se puso a examinar las cosas de los escaparates. La Gardevoir miraba con cautela, dudando de la procedencia de los objetos y el chiquillo… bueno, parecía un gato jugando con un puntero láser. De hecho, muchas cosas brillaban.

De pronto detuvo su atención en una botella sellada con exageración, teniendo incluso cadenas y un enorme candado. Su contenido tenía una apariencia fluorescente.

-Wow… ¿Qué es esta cosa? – se preguntaba él.

-¡NO LO TOQUES! – se escuchó una voz al fondo de un pasillo, que sobresaltó a los tres.

Se voltearon hacia allá, divisando una oscura figura de manos muy grandes, que se acercaba flotando hacia ellos.

-¡AAAAH! ¡NO TOQUÉ NADA, SE LO JURO! – gritó el chiquillo, colocándose detrás de su amiga, que estaba igual de asustada. La de melena, al contrario, no mostraba temor alguno.

Una vez la distancia se acortó, la poca luz del lugar reveló que las grandes manos de la figura eran nada más que mucho cabello, y que era más bajita de lo que se veía.

-¡Esa botella contiene la flama de un Chandelure! – le dijo la dueña.- ¡Si la tocas se llevará tu alma al inframundo!

Daiki pegó un alarido de terror al escucharlo, sobándose desesperadamente la mano.

La dueña, que parecía una niña, le echó una mirada rápida a su negocio, y al comprobar que no había más desorden, les prestó atención a ellos.

-Bien. Bienvenidos a la Botica de la Hechicera.- les saludó con una expresión poco amable.- ¿Qué necesitan?

-Eeh… necesitamos una guía telefónica.- respondió la princesa.

Ahí la inexpresiva mueca de la dueña cambió a una de disgusto.

-Están dentro de la cabina.- habló, señalando a las cabinas con el dedo.

La Kadabra fue y entró a una de las cabinas, mientras los otros se quedaron mirando entre ellos.

-¿Y quién es la "Hechicera"? – preguntó el muchacho.

-Soy yo.- respondió la dueña, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿En serio?! – musitó, sorprendido por su apariencia.

-¡Daiki! ¡Compórtate! – le regañó la guardiana.- Para tu información, estás ante una gran guerrera de antaño. Ella es Marion, la hechicera de la familia líder.

El regañado se estremeció en seguida. Le acababa de faltar el respeto a una figura importante.

Marion, la Delphox, es la hechicera más habilidosa de la familia líder, y de todo el país. Muchos le han mirado en menos por ser más bajita y tener la apariencia de una niña, por lo mismo se dedicó a instaurar terror con sus trucos. Así, con los siglos, obtuvo el respeto que se merecía

-Gracias por la presentación.- le sonrió a la mujer.- Creo que te conozco de algún lado. ¿Eres la amiga de Shigeru?

\- La misma.

-Pues, encantada.

-No sabía que habías instalado una tienda. La última vez eran la protegida de la Líder.

-Pues… las cosas cambian.- se encogió de hombros.

Ahí Chiyoko salió de la cabina con la gruesa guía telefónica y la colocó pesadamente sobre el mesón de la dueña.

-¿Cuánto costaría esta?

-Temo que no está a la venta, niña.- se negó la Delphox.

-¿Qué? Pero la necesitamos.

-Sí, y los Minskémons de aquí también. Estas son las únicas guías telefónicas de toda la Península.

-Oh…- murmuró, con algo de desilusión. No se esperaba una negativa.

Ante eso, escarbó en su mochila y sacó de ahí una libreta y un lápiz. Se apoyó en el mesón y hojeó la guía hasta encontrar la sección de los Charizard, luego se puso a anotar.

-Espera…- habló el Incineroar.- ¿O sea que vas a anotar toda la sección en tu cuaderno?

\- No me queda de otra.- contestó, anotando los nombres y direcciones.

-Con que buscan Charizards.- masculló Marion.- Bueno, en ese caso deben ir al Club Charizífico. No hay Charizard que no vaya para allá.

-¿El qué? – preguntó la Gardevoir.

-El Club Charizífico. Es donde todos los Charizard del país van a entrenar. Basta con quedarse un día y ya los conocerán a todos.- explicaba.- Así que no se compliquen tanto con la lista esa.- les sonrió.

Eso les facilitó el trabajo a nuestros héroes, limitándose a sólo anotar nombres. Una vez terminaron la lista, agradecieron el préstamo de la guía y partieron al Club Charizífico, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Al llegar se encontraron con un auténtico club de lucha libre, en donde había muchos Charizards. La mayoría esperaba alrededor del pintoso ring de pelea en medio de la sala, mientras que dos de ellos se agarraban a golpes. Arriba había un contador, que se veía bastante parejo. Sin duda un lugar que le causaba bastante disgusto a Kazuna, mas no a Daiki, que se mostraba emocionado.

-Wow…- murmuró el chiquillo.- ¡Esto se ve genial!

-Sí a ti te gustan las cuevas llenas de violencia y…- decía la mujer, olisqueando con asco.- Sudor… supongo que está bien.

-Bueno, sudado o no, este es el lugar donde entrena el posible Campeón.- le dijo la chica.- Bien, dividámonos y nos ju…

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Tenemos visitas! – le interrumpió un Charizard de forma burlona, aproximándose a ellos.- ¿Que les trae por aquí, linduras?

-¿Disculpa? – gruñó la guardiana, con más desagrado.

\- Buenos días.- saludó cordialmente la otra.- Estamos buscando a un Charizard.

-Está rodeada de ellos, niña.- le sonrió.- ¿O buscas uno en específico?

-Pues… es gracioso. No sabemos a cuál buscamos…- rió nerviosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡JÁ! ¡No me estés tomando el pelo! – explotó el Charizard, en una gran carcajada.- ¿Buscas a alguien y no sabes quién?

La de melena carraspeó muy fuerte y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Verá… caballero.- habló, mirándolo con cierto rechazo de pies a cabeza.- Nosotros no buscamos a cualquier Charizard. Este es un luchador muy fuerte, prácticamente una leyenda.

-Todos aquí somos luchadores muy fuertes, señora.- contestó el otro.- Y muy guapos, por cierto.- le guiñó.

-Eeh… sí, si usted lo dice.- enmarcó una ceja, en señal de duda.- Pero no todos son uno de los Seis Campeones, señor.

El Charizard abrió muy grandes los ojos de la sorpresa. Esperó un segundo para procesado, y volvió a explotar en otra estridente carcajada.

-¡JAA, JA, JA! – reía.- ¡OIGAN, CHICOS! ¡¿ESCUCHARON?! ¡ESTAS CHICAS ESTÁN BUSCANDO A UNO DE LOS SEIS CAMPEONES! – gritó, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Todos los Charizards del lugar reaccionaron de la misma forma, riendo muy exageradamente. Sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes como para despertar un Snorlax.

-Le agradeceríamos que fuera un poco más discreto.- masculló la mujer, con obvia ironía.

-¡Ay Oh-Ho! ¡Qué buen chiste! – se secaba las lágrimas este.- ¡Muy Bien, chicas! ¡Busquen todo lo que quieran! ¡Aquí no encontrarán nada! – finalizó entre más risas, mientras volvía al ring.

Las otras dos sólo suspiraron muy pesadamente.

-Bien, empecemos a buscar.- declaró la princesa, rompiendo la lista de nombres en tres partes.- Kazuna, tú busca por las bancas de allá.- señaló.- Daiki, tú busca por… ¿Daiki?

Volteaba a todas partes, pero no encontraba a su amigo, quien hace cinco minutos estaba a su lado.

-¡¿DAIKI?! – llamaba al muchacho, sin recibir respuesta.

Sin embargo, escuchó un canto de victoria en el ring.

Se acercó al cuadrilátero y ahí estaba. El Incineroar estaba sobre un Charizard, celebrando muy campante su victoria. De hecho, no sabía cómo y cuándo, pero se había cambiado su ropa por un traje de rudo muy vistoso.

-¡Daiki!

-¡Chiyoko! – respondió el otro, corriendo a las cuerdas de la cancha.- ¡Debes probar esto! ¡Es increíble!

-¡Y tú debes bajar y ayudarnos! – le dijo, molesta.

-¡Pero…! – masculló en un puchero.- ¡Vamos, Chiyoko! ¡Nunca había luchado en un ring real!

-¡Baja de ahí! – le ordenaba, aunque su amigo no le hacía mucho caso.

Bufó llevando su mano a la frente, con una mueca de molestia. No veía como sacar al luchador, cuando de la nada, se le ocurrió una idea.

Le quitó un megáfono a un árbitro que estaba a su lado y subió al cuadrilátero, dispuesta a gritar.

-¡Oigan! – exclamó por el megáfono, captando la atención de los presentes.- ¡Apuesto que ustedes, enclenques, no pueden vencer a mi amigo!

Los luchadores reaccionaron muy enojados, murmurando cosas como: "¿Qué demonios dijo?", "¿A ese niñito?", "¿Qué se cree esa mocosa?".

Porque no hay nada más doloroso para un Charizard que darle en su orgullo.

-¡El que logre vencer a mi amigo ganará un premio en efectivo! – dijo, al fin.- ¡Y los que pierdan tendrán que responder una encuesta con mi guardiana! – señaló.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – le reclamó el rudo.

Ella le tomó de las orejas y lo acercó a su ser.

-¿Tienes tanta pereza como yo de hacerles preguntas a estos tipos? – le susurraba, sin esperar su respuesta, que ya la infería.- Pues entonces ve preparando tus PP. ¡Y pelea!

El joven asintió, algo ruborizado y se separó inmediatamente. Pensó por un segundo lo cerca que estuvo su rostro con el de la princesa, y luego centró su cabeza en el ring, chocando sus puños con confianza. Estaba listo para pelear.

Su primer contrincante era el Charizard que los recibió en la puerta. Tal parece que estaba tan listo como él.

-Cuidado, este chico está loco.- le advirtió el otro combatiente, dispuesto a bajar. Era el que hace unos momentos había sido derrotado cuando llegaron.

-Heh, eso ya lo veremos.- respondió.

Y fue el primero en perder.

En el suelo, mientras el árbitro gritaba: "¡UNO, DOS, TRES! ¡ESTÁS FUERA!", fue el primero en salir. Después entró otro, saliendo igual de destrozado, y otro, y otro, y así seguía.

Muchos entraban confiados al ring, pensando: "Ahora sí, debe estar casado", y no. Con cada victoria, el cinturón del Incineroar era cada vez más flameante.

Empezaban con abalanzarse, pero Daiki lo esquivaba, dejando que impactaran contra las cuerdas. Estas se estiraban hasta más no poder y los hacían rebotar a gran velocidad, donde el chico aprovechaba para utilizar su Doble Patada. Cuando estaban en el cielo, era cosa de usar Desquite o Colmillo Ígneo y ya estaban listos para la parrilla de la derrota.

Después, iban con la guardiana, o mejor dicho, a la fila que le esperaban, para que les hiciera la encuesta. De paso los curaba un poco de su cansancio y los golpes.

Y así los nombres se iban tachando, y los contrincantes disminuían, sin encontrar al Campeón. En la tarde venían las Charizards. Aquí Chiyoko cambió de lugar con su amigo, que recién se había cansado. Sin embargo, nada. La lista estaba completa.

Fueron victorias perdidas, las de ese día. Agradecieron a los luchadores por las molestias y salieron tan derrotados como ellos. El único que sintió una pequeña satisfacción fue Daiki, ya que cumplió su sueño de luchar en un ring real y porque lo elogiaron, diciéndole que podría participar en la LLK con ellos. (O la Liga de Luchadores de Kanto, para abreviar)

Se dirigieron a un bar en la misma calle, a ver si podían desahogar sus penas con el cantinero. Al entrar, se transformaron en el centro de las miradas de los comensales, que no eran para nada disimuladas.

"¿Ellos son los que buscan a los Seis Campeones", se alcanzaba a oír. También cosas como: "Bah, que ridiculez" o "Wow, genial. Al fin tendremos héroes".

Se sentaron en la barra, intentando ignorar todo el barullo de la clientela y le hicieron una seña al Magmar que estaba de turno, para que los atendiera.

-¿Qué les sirvo? – preguntó él.

-Algo para superar la derrota.- contestó el Incineroar.

-¿Un whisky?

-No, yo quiero un sake.- interrumpió la chica.

-¡Pero, princesa! – le regañó la mayor, indignada por tal petición.- ¡No me diga que va a tomar las mismas actitudes que su abuelo!

-Si se trata de fallar en una misión donde tienes que salvar a Kanto de un Imperio, entonces sí, tomaré sus actitudes.- musitó, recostándose sobre la barra. Entre eso, el Magmar sirvió los licores a los jóvenes.

-¿Entonces no lograron encontrar al Campeón? – preguntó una voz de pronto.

Los tres se voltearon a ver la dueña de esa voz y resultó ser Marion.

-Te enteraste rápido… al igual que todos.

-Si se trata de una nueva victoria o de estar frustrados, a los Charizards se les cae la lengua.- habló la otra, con sencillez.- No deben preocuparse, apenas es su primer día aquí.

-Aun así, no sé si lo encontraremos…

-¿Me das una cerveza? – se dirigió esta vez al cantinero.

-¿Y con qué permiso? ¿El de tus padres? – se burló el Magmar.

La hechicera le frunció el ceño y le reveló una mirada espeluznante.

-Mira, mocoso. Tengo más de mil años y mis padres se murieron en la Antigua Utopía. No he luchado más batallas que tus años sirviendo copas para que me vengas a decir que no me puedes servir una cerveza.

Entonces, invocó en su mano un báculo que se veía el doble de su tamaño, y le prendió fuego en la punta, asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – se resignó el cantinero.- No hay necesidad de ponerse así.

Sirvió una pinta de cerveza y se la dio. La Delphox, al recibirla, se la tomó en unos cuantos segundos, haciendo que sus cabellos llamearan en breve. Luego dejó el vaso, golpeando la mesa.

-¿En qué estábamos…? Ah, cierto.- recordó.- ¿Tienen dónde quedarse?

-Eeh… no lo creo.- dijo el muchacho.

-Bueno, pueden quedarse en mi botica. Seiji, mi asistente les ayudará.

Los chicos tomaron un sorbo de sus vasos y miraron a la guardiana, que no estaba muy feliz. Parecían esperar su aprobación.

-Si se creen tan grandes para beber, entonces son grandes para decidir.- bufó, molesta.

-Eso es un sí.- asintió la castaña, sonriente.

Después de un rato, terminaron sus tragos, dejaron dinero y bajaron de las sillas, dispuestos a irse.

De repente, un Minskémon salió del baño, dirigiéndose a la salida. En el trayecto, chocó con una de sus alas a la chiquilla, propinándole un leve empujón.

-¡Hey! – soltó ella, en represalia.

-Oh, disculpa.- se volteó él por un segundo y después se fue.

Los tres lo observaron bien. Era un Charizard, uno que no habían visto en el día.

-¡A él no le hemos preguntado! – exclamaron los menores, saliendo a gran velocidad detrás de él.

Aunque, al estar en la calle, notaron que ya se había ido, o mejor dicho, desaparecido.

-¡Pe-pero…! ¡Salió hace un segundo! – chilló la niña.

La hechicera y la guardiana salieron atrás de ellos, con absoluta calma.

-¿A quién no le preguntaron?

-¡Al tipo que chocó con Chiyoko! – contestó el luchador.- ¡No lo vimos en el Club Charizífico!

-¿Sintieron un apestoso olor a tabaco? ¿O le vieron un abrigo viejo?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Olvídense de él.- dijo y se dio la media vuelta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – rechistó la chiquilla.

-Ese tipo es difícil de tratar.

-¡¿Pero quién es?! – saltó el otro.

-Es el Detective Lizardon.

-¿Detective Lizardon? No recuerdo haber leído ese nombre en la guía.- mencionó la de melena.

-Es porque el idiota ese es tan astuto que se puso en la sección de comercio y no de residentes.- explicaba con desgano.- De todas formas, no les recomiendo hablar con él.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hoy luchamos contra un montón de Charizards orgullosos y furiosos! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser uno más?! – dijo burlonamente Daiki.

-Es que… este no es como los otros Charizards.- comenzó a relatar la Delphox.- Ese sujeto es un detective privado y es famoso por ser oportunista y aprovechador. Sólo acepta casos conspirativos, o que tengan una alta suma de dinero. Hay veces que incluso se los niega a la familia líder.

-¿Y por qué tan selectivo? – cuestionó la otra mujer.

-El tipo es tan enfermo, que si no le entretienen, no los acepta. Piensa poco menos que es jugar a las tacitas.

El joven soltó un bufido de fastidio y la guardiana puso su mano en la frente, en señal de decepción. La princesa, sin embargo, se veía pensativa.

-¿Dices que un caso conspirativo?

-Exactamente.- afirmó Marion.

Continuó escarbando en su mente y se le ocurrió otra idea, que organizaría de aquí a mañana.

-Creo que tengo un plan. Vengan.- habló, y siguió caminando.

-o-

Pasaron la noche en la Botica, en la que les costó dormir por los ruidos tenebrosos que se escuchaban. A la mañana siguiente, estaban en pie y listos para efectuar el plan que la Kadabra había ideado.

No era muy difícil. Iban a llamar al detective, haciéndose pasar por clientes, y una vez que los citen a la Botica, le preguntarían si él era el Campeón. Algo sencillo, sin obstáculos.

Chiyoko será la que llamará por teléfono.

-¿Todo listo, entonces? – preguntó ella.

-Sí.- Asintieron todos.

Entonces, la chica entró a la cabina telefónica y marcó el número. Esperó un momento hasta que atendieron de la otra línea.

-_Detective Lizardon, a la orden.-_ contestó una galante, pero algo deteriorada voz.

-¿Detective? Necesito su ayuda.- dijo, sonando algo angustiada.

-_Es para lo que todos llaman, señora_.- se le escuchó en un tono sarcástico.- _¿Cuál es su problema?_

-Pues, verá. Mi tío ha muerto esta mañana. Se disparó en la cabeza y… tengo la idea de que no fue un suicidio.

_-¿Ah sí?_ – masculló con algo de duda_.- ¿Y quién es su tío?_

-Bueno, es… - murmuró la muchacha, mirando nerviosa a sus compañeros. No esperaba que le preguntaran por nombres.

La Delphox notó esto y le chasqueó los dedos a su asistente. Este se puso a buscar en una pila de diarios viejos que ya tenían lista por si la situación lo requería, viendo noticias que cuadraran con el caso. Para su fortuna, había una, de un millonario que se suicidó en Pueblo Paleta, años atrás.

La hechicera le quitó el diario de las manos y se lo mostró, señalando el nombre.

-Es… ¡Alejandro Piedra! ¡El multimillonario! – exclamó de los nervios.

-_¿Alejandro Piedra? ¿Ese no era el multimillonario de Teselia que se mató en Pueblo Paleta?_ – preguntó el otro, con más incertidumbre.

Esto la dejó más descolocada, no pensaba que se acordaría de la noticia. Bueno, por algo es detective.

-Es… es… ¡Es otro Alejandro Piedra! ¡Su… su…! ¡Primo segundo…! ¡Sí! – tartamudeó con mucho nerviosismo, llegándole a sudar las manos.

Sus amigos la observaron con confusión, y la Gardevoir sólo se limitó a llevarse la mano a la frente con fastidio.

-_Primo segundo… claro._\- respondió el detective, esta vez con desinterés, cosa que la princesa notó.

-¡Está perdiendo el interés! – susurró al resto, tapando el auricular.

-¡Dile que hay una gran recompensa…! No, no es suficiente.- pensaba Marion en voz alta.

-¡O que estaba involucrado en la mafia! – habló el Gallade asistente.

-¡O que hubo un secuestro! – le ayudaba también el luchador.

-¡O no! ¡Ya sé! – le interrumpió la primera.- ¡Tráfico de armas!

La chiquilla asintió y volvió al teléfono.

_-¿Hola, señora?_ – insistía el Charizard en la otra línea.

-Aquí estoy, detective.- le respondió.- Verá, hace unos días llegó una carpeta a mi casa. No supe quien la envió, pues no vi al Minskémon. La abrí de la curiosidad y leí que mi tío estaba involucrado en tráfico de armas.

_-¿Tráfico de armas, dice?_ – saltó de la impresión.- _¿Y qué más decía ese informe?_

-No puedo decírselo aquí.- musitó, fingiendo desesperación.- Es peligroso, estoy en la vía pública.

_-Oh, claro, claro. _– comprendió.- _¿Le importaría que nos juntemos en mi oficina?_

De pronto lo pensó. No iba de acuerdo al plan, era mucho mejor.

-No hay problema, detective. Allí estaré.- colgó, finalmente.

Los otros se les acercaron con apuro.

-¿Y te dijo? ¿Vendrá aquí? – preguntó ansioso su amigo.

-No, aún mejor.- le sonrió.- Iremos a su oficina.

-o-

Los viajeros entraron a un edificio con estilo antiguo, sacado de esas películas de la Era Pokémon, donde la imagen se ve en blanco y negro. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y avanzaron hasta la oficina 006. Bastante extraño el cómo estaban organizados los apartamentos.

Tocaron la puerta y esperaron escuchar un: "Adelante". Luego, entraron. Una oficina bastante desordenada, con muebles viejos y plantas secas. Lo más interesante ahí era una vitrola que se estaba tocando.

-Usted debe ser la señora del teléfono, hace un rato.- dijo en un tono algo distante, mientras miraba por su ventana, que daba a la calle. La poca luz que esta le entregaba dejaba ver débilmente su alta silueta y el cigarrillo en su mano. La oficina desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol, junto con un aura gris, muy parecido a una novela policiaca.

Los otros sólo se quedaron quietos, cautivados por su misterioso semblante.

-Debí decirle que viniera sola, aunque no la culpo.- hablaba, dándole una bocanada a su cigarrillo.- En la situación en que está, era mejor que viniera con guardaespaldas. Quién sabe cuántos más están tras ese documento.

Era de anaranjada cabellera, al igual que sus cuernos y de pronunciadas ojeras. Su abrigo, si alguna vez fue de ese mismo color, debió ser hace mucho, pues ahora era café. Por último, su capacidad de deducción llamaba la atención, sin embargo, no era momento para deslumbrarse.

-Siéntese. Cuénteme todo lo que...sabe.- masculló al voltearse y ver que la supuesta señora era en realidad los chicos de la taberna.

-Tenemos algo muy importante que discutir, señor Lizardon.- le dijo la castaña en tono desafiante.

El Charizard sólo curvó un poco su boca y se sentó la silla de su escritorio. Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero y posó su vista sobre ellos, con desgano.

-Si se trata de alguna deuda, díganle a Bill que ya las pagué la semana pasada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – sacudió su cabeza la otra.- No venimos de parte de ningún Bill. Es algo mucho más serio que eso. Podríamos decir que de vida o muerte.- inició.

-¿Ustedes son los que buscan a los Seis Campeones? – preguntó, sacando de su malgastado abrigo una cajetilla de cigarros.

-Eeh... sí. Somos nosotros.- asintió algo extrañada.

-Y supongo yo que descifraron el poema, buscando a todos los Charizards del país.- siguió, sacando otro cigarro de la cajetilla.

-Pues... sí… ¿Pero, cómo supo que…?

-Entonces terminé siendo el último en su lista e inventaron un caso falso, o mejor dicho, uno que ocurrió hace diez años para atraparme en mi oficina y llevarme con ustedes.- le interrumpió, poniendo el cigarro en su boca y prendiéndolo con la llama de su cola.- ¿No es así, princesa?

Definitivamente, su capacidad de deducción era alucinante, dejándolos atónitos.

Aunque, Kazuna se veía más nerviosa que asombrada. Extraño.

-Ok, sí. A eso venimos.- asumió la muchacha con soltura.- Y algo le advertiré, señor Lizardon.

-Dime Ryunosuke.- murmuró, inhalando la boquilla.

La Kadabra se acercó lentamente al escritorio y lo golpeó, apoyándose sobre él con las dos manos. Esto sobresaltó a más de alguno.

-No nos iremos sin usted, señor Ryunosuke.- declaró, con ojos desafiantes y confiados.

De la nada, los otro dos comenzaron a tomar muchas cosas cercanas, trancando la puerta en caso de que se le ocurriera escapar. Y para dar más seguridad, se colocaron delante de la barricada con los brazos extendidos.

El lagarto observó esta apresurada acción y a los causantes. Uno ansioso y la otra bastante alterada. Luego, volvió a la niña.

-Así que infieres que soy el Campeón que buscas.

-No lo infiero, lo aseguro.

Se fijó un momento en la vitrola al extremo de la sala. El jazz que se estaba reproduciendo había terminado.

¿Y con qué pruebas? – sonrió burlón.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo supiste que soy una princesa? – le cuestionó.

Ahí el peli naranjo abrió los ojos de golpe. Intentó no hacerlos tan enormes para que no se notara su sorpresa.

Era buena.

-Noté la estrella de tu frente y el artilugio que llevas en tu espalda.- señaló a la Lanza del Alakazam.- Sólo un Minskémon en el universo lleva esa arma y no es una adolescente.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces conoces al líder! – exclamó en una mueca socarrona, notando su impresión.- Que suerte tienes. Él es tan reservado que no todos llegan a conocerlo bien.

-Oh, vamos. El viejo de Shigeru es un libro abierto.- soltó con fastidio.

Gran error. Cometió una gran insensatez al priorizar su paciencia sobre sus cartas.

Al segundo de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya estaba expuesto.

-Nunca dije su nombre.- finalizó, en semblante de victoria.

Ciertamente, sólo alguien tan importante como un Campeón diría eso de su abuelo, pues, se sabe que él conoció a los Seis.

Listo, había caído.

Agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirar la molesta vitrola. Él era muy buen observador, pero ella era buena interpretadora, sumándole lo fastidiosa e insistente que se pone cuando quiere lograr algo.

Sí, era bastante buena.

-Si insiste, princesa.- se resignó, levantándose de la silla.

-Espera… ¿En serio? – masculló la otra. No esperaba que se rindiera tan rápido.

-Puede que en Fukurokuji todos le hagan caso a lo que dicen, princesa.- habló en un tono sombrío y con una desconfiada sonrisa que alertó a la guardiana.- Pero, aquí en la Península, las cosas se solucionan de otro modo.

De repente, los viajeros notaron que comenzaban a brotar chispas del puño del detective, cosa que alarmó a todos.

-¡Princesa! – exclamó la Gardevoir, intentando apartarla.

El Charizard, uso Puño Trueno contra la pared de su oficina, destrozándola en cosa de segundos. Inmediatamente tomó del brazo a la castaña y se lanzó a la calle, junto con ella.

-¡CHIYOKO! – le gritaron su otros dos compañeros, desde arriba.

La chiquilla logró zafarse de las garras de su atacante, en el aire. Al ver que iba a caer, pegó un alarido del susto y tomó rápidamente su lanza, haciéndola flotar con su fuerza psíquica. Al abrir los ojos notó los pocos centímetros que estaba del suelo.

El mayor, en cambio, cayó como meteorito a la calle, apoyándose en su puño. Se incorporó observándole con unos llameantes ojos y una socarrona sonrisa.

Ella también bajó de su lanza, colocándose en posición defensiva.

-¡Le desafío a una pelea, princesa! – le retaba.- ¡Si yo gano, me dejarán en paz!

-¡Y si yo gano, irás con nosotros! – respondió la niña.

-Bien, suena bien para mí.

Sus dos amigos llegaron a la calle, junto con la multitud que se estaba formando, para detener la pelea.

-¡Princesa, no lo haga! – aulló la de melena.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, Kazuna! – se volteó a ella, quitándose el bolso de bambú y dejándolo en el piso.- ¡No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!

Eso no dejaba muy convencida a la mujer, al contrario, veía caos en sus predicciones.

-Tranquila, Kazuna.- masculló Daiki, colocando la mano en su hombro.- Confío en que Chiyoko tiene un plan.

-Ojala lo tenga.- dijo, muy angustiada.- Si no, no tendrá oportunidad contra él.

Todos se centraban en los dos combatientes, que estaban a punto de comenzar. Ellos dos estaban muy preocupados por su princesa. Sin embargo, bien se sabe que en este mundo, si un Miskémon reta en un combate a otro, nadie puede interrumpir o ayudar hasta que se termine.

-Usted primero, princesa.- le ofreció el Charizard, en tono de burla.

La castaña corrió hacia él y dio un gran salto con la lanza en alto, pero el otro la esquivó sólo con dar un paso. Ella, en respuesta, empezó a darle hábiles estocadas, que eran esquivadas muy velozmente por el lagarto. Al esquivar suficiente, él la pateó en el estómago, enviándola lejos.

Se arrastró un poco por el suelo y se reincorporó tan rápido como pudo, tomando su lanza muy firme.

-Es rápido.- murmuró, percatándose al segundo después una sombra sobre ella.

El detective estaba en el aire, listo para dejar caer su pie encima. Ella saltó hacia un lado, logrando evitarla por poco. Al mirar se dio cuenta del cráter que el sujeto dejó en el suelo, no era pequeño.

-Ay Oh-Ho mío.-musitó con un gran pesar.

-¡El sol está quemando fuerte! ¡¿No lo cree, princesa?! – se seguía burlando.

Al momento tomó aire y exhaló una gran llamarada, al mismo tiempo que agachaba su torso, muy relajado.

La Kadabra se levantó y corrió como pudo para que las llamas no la alcanzaban, aunque, mientras iba escapando, el otro también giraba con ella. Aprovechó para tirarle su lanza, la cual atravesó la flama y siguió de largo por los aires.

El peli naranjo, al percatarse de esto, detuvo su Lanzallamas, soltando una carcajada.

-Supongo que viste cómo eso se fue de largo. ¿Verdad? – reía.

-Sí, claro que lo vi.- contestó ella, alzando su brazo con actitud confiada.

Él notó aquello con confusión, pensando en voltearse cuando la lanza le golpeó de vuelta en la cabeza, llegando a perder el equilibrio. Alcanzó a poner sus manos para no caer al suelo. Suerte que no se volteó.

La lanza siguió en dirección contraria y a gran velocidad. Ahí la chica la tomó y salió volando junto a ella. Luego se subió y comenzó a andar en el aire con su forma característica.

Ryunosuke observó todo esto, bastante molesto por la treta.

-Con que quieres jugar sucio, ¿eh, mocosa? – murmuró por lo bajo.- Pues espera, que yo también puedo volar.

Se levantó y alzó sus alas, disparándose del suelo. Volaba aproximándose a la castaña, con notable furia.

La empujó con una de sus alas, intentando que perdiera el equilibrio. Esta se movía muy frenéticamente estableciendo nuevamente el balance de la lanza, lo que enfureció más al lagarto. Utilizó Danza Dragón, haciendo que un vapor rojo lo cubriera, y que sus llamas se embravecieran.

Al ver que iba a inhalar para escupir fuego otra vez, la muchacha le lanzó un destello blanco, deteniéndole bruscamente.

El Charizard intentó escupir otra vez, pero no podía soltar sus labios. Al menos no para lanzar fuego.

-¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste, mocosa?! – le gruñó.

-¡Anulé tu Lanzallamas, genio! – le contestó igual de molesta.

Volvió a gruñir del fastidio y preparó su Puño Trueno otra vez, lanzándose. La chiquilla logró esquivarlo, saltando de la lanza y volviéndola a tomar estando bajo ella. Se impulsó hacia él, dándole una patada en el abdomen. El otro tomó su pie, cosa que tomó de improvisto a la muchacha. Aprovechó para intentar golpearle con la lanza, aunque el detective también la atrapó, lanzándola, junto con ella, hacia otro lado con mucha fuerza.

Detuvo su arma en el trayecto y volvió a subirse con dificultad a ella.

-¡Ríndete ya, mocosa! ¡Ni siquiera has logrado cansarme! – le insistió.

-¡NUNCA! – le gritó, al estabilizarse sobre la lanza.- ¡Hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla! ¡Aunque tenga que venir diez mil veces a luchar contigo!

De pronto, algo sobresaltó Ryunosuke. Al escucharla tan determinada y testaruda, un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente. Veía en su lugar una niña de diez años, gritando de la misma forma, y no cualquier niña, sino una niña… humana.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando esfumar ese recuerdo. No se iba a poner nostálgico en medio de un combate.

Chiyoko se arremetió hacia él, propinándole un golpe que lamentablemente fue esquivado. El Charizard, en respuesta le pegó un rodillazo, enviándola otra vez lejos.

La princesa le lanzó un Psicorrayo, esta vez atinándole y causando el fastidio definitivo de su atacante.

Al detective se le había acabado la paciencia, así que decidió usar su golpe final para derrotarla. Sus llamas se avivaron de una forma alucinante, provocándole una expresión escalofriante. Iba a utilizar Enfado.

Alzó su puño energizado, captando la atención de la chica.

-Ay no…- musitó, viendo lo que le esperaba.

Rápidamente invocó su Pantalla Luz, bloqueando el aplastante golpe que le echó encima el lagarto. Esta fuerza los llevó a bajar la altura, e incluso agrietó la pantalla.

Se venía un segundo, más fuerte que el anterior. La Kadabra intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la pantalla, cuando el segundo golpe impactó, agrietando casi por completo esta protección.

Cuando su contrincante preparaba el tercer golpe, miró su rostro y sus ojos rojos lleno de furia. Juraría que sería capaz de matarla en ese mismo instante.

Y ahí, entre la ira y los efectos que la confusión por el movimiento, otro recuerdo invadió la mente de Ryunosuke. Vio a la misma niña, ahora más grande, cayendo junto a él, con las manos extendidas como si intentara alcanzarlo.

No, no podía matarla. ¿Verdad?

Descargó la energía del golpe final sobre la pantalla, haciendo que se rompiera, y con esa misma fuerza, la princesa salió disparada, impactando contra el suelo.

Todos los expectantes soltaron un grito de asombro y angustia en el momento en que cayó.

-¡CHIYOKO, NO! – se desgarraban de dolor sus compañeros.

El peli naranjo bajó lentamente hasta la calle, donde posó sus pies en tierra. Se sacudió y se volteó hacia la gran nube de polvo que cubría el supuesto cuerpo derrotado de la niña.

Esta nube, al disiparse, desveló a la Kadabra, que estaba arrodillada en el piso. Se apoyaba en su lanza con una mirada más decidida que al comienzo de la batalla. Definitivamente no iba a terminar allí.

Todos suspiraban atónitos ante su resistencia y determinación, incluso el detective.

-Imposible…- murmuró, impactado.

La muchacha se intentaba reincorporar con algo de dificultad. A pesar de eso, no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Yo le prometí a mi abuelo… y a cada Minskémon de Kanto... que encontraría a los Seis Campeones...- decía, jadeando.- ¡Y no pienso descansar hasta cumplir esa promesa y liberar a todos de las garras del Imperio! ¡Así que, o vienes conmigo…! ¡O VIENES CONMIGO!

Aquellas declaraciones retumbaban en la mente y en el corazón del lagarto. Sólo escuchó a una persona hablar de esa manera, con tal decisión. Era la persona que amaba y que lo había transformado para siempre.

Sí, lo había entrenado para ser un Charizard ejemplar, junto con sus otros cinco compañeros. La había amado como primera mejor amiga, como su compañera de vida, como la que se convirtió en Campeona de Kanto, como la chica juguetona, amable, caprichosa y testaruda que era, y finalmente, como la anciana que soltó su mano en cuanto su corazón dejó de latir, hace milenios atrás.

Sí, su entrenadora lo transformó en un héroe y después lo abandonó.

Y ese no fue el golpe más duro. No bastó que con su muerte se volviera un tipo frío y distante. Tuvo que llegar el Gran Quiebre, la causa de su colapso, lo que lo transformó en imbécil oportunista y desagradable.

En algún momento pensaba en conservar su honor, en seguir siendo un ejemplo para todos, aunque sea en un bajo perfil. Se hizo detective privado para desmantelar el Imperio, aunque el cigarrillo, las noches de alcohol en las tabernas y los días de reventarse en su oficina fueron más fuertes que su causa.

Tanto llevaba lamentándose, ahogando sus penas en el whisky y esperando algún hematoma en el pulmón, que ya no sabía por qué demonios se estaba lamentando.

Había olvidado por qué estaba luchando en primer lugar.

Y la castaña, sólo con gritarle, se lo recordaba ahora.

Quien, a propósito, estaba corriendo para abalanzarse sobre él.

Ella, en un grito de guerra, saltó alzando su lanza y el peli naranjo la esquivó, de la misma manera que lo había hecho al principio. La chiquilla siguió dando estocadas, intentando atinarle a algo, el otro las esquivaba y así por unos minutos. No tenía ganas de contraatacar, no con el poco ánimo que tenía ahora.

Le quitó la lanza de las manos y la dejó en alto para que no la alcanzara. La Kadabra, en respuesta, comenzó a tirarle golpes, que también eran evitados.

-Oye, niña.- le llamaba la atención ahora, sin ser escuchado.- Niña, detente.

-¡No…! ¡Debo derrotarte! – continuaba, haciendo evidente su cansancio.

-Es obvio que ya no te la puedes, para.- le ordenaba.

-¡No…! – mascullaba, ignorándolo.

El Charizard se decidió por sujetar la frente de la muchacha, manteniendo la distancia. Ya se había cansado de esquivar también.

-Chiyoko… basta.

-¡No… me detendré! – hablaba apenas, persistiendo con los puños.- ¡Debo llevarte… conmigo y… salvar Kanto!

El mayor esperó ahí, sujetándola hasta que se calmara, y finalmente, después de unos minutos, la princesa se detuvo y él la soltó.

-¿Ya te calmaste? – le preguntó, con cierto tono paternal.

De la nada, recibió un impacto. Chiyoko aprovechó el hecho de que bajó la guardia para propinarle un golpe en el estómago.

El detective se retorció y cayó al piso. Al parecer el movimiento lo dejó knock out.

-¡OOH, POR OH-HO! – exclamó con dificultad. El golpe le había sacado el aire.- ¡Creo que… me rompiste una costilla!

-¡¿En serio?! – dijo la otra, asombrada. No era consciente de sus propias habilidades.

-¡Sí… creo que…! ¡Me ganaste…! ¡La victoria es tuya!

Ahí todos los espectadores gritaron y saltaron de alegría. Chiyoko le había ganado en un combate a un Campeón y ni ella misma se lo creía.

-¿Te gané…? – murmuraba.- ¡Te gané! – declaró, muy alegre.

Los primeros en acercarse y abrazarla fueron sus amigos, que se sentían orgullosos de ella.

-¡Felicidades, Chiyoko! ¡Eres la mejor! – le decía muy feliz Daiki.

-¡Pensé poco menos que había muerto, princesa! – sollozaba la guardiana de alegría.

La multitud la ovacionaba con emoción y la menor se vanagloriaba de su victoria. Le había ganado a un Campeón, un poderoso adversario de quizás cuantos miles de años. El primer paso para liberar a su país y a Kanto del Imperio estaba hecho.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas, hasta que una patrulla interrumpió la escena.

-¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?! – gritó un Arcanine, muy furioso.

Inmediatamente, todos se apartaron dejando en el centro a nuestros héroes y a Ryunosuke, que apenas se había levantado.

-¡Entonces ustedes son los que causaron todo este embrollo! – habló el patrulla.- ¡Pues ustedes cuatro quedan detenidos por disturbios en la vía pública y daño a la propiedad privada!

-¡¿CÓMO DIJO?! – gritaron al unísono los viajeros.

-¡Espere un momento, oficial! – interrumpió el lagarto.- ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa!

-Ay, Ryunosuke.- se dirigió a él.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Espósenlos.- ordenó el Arcanine.

El resto de los guardias los tomó a cada uno por la espalda para esposarlos.

-¡Esto no es justo! – reclamó Chiyoko.

Nuestros héroes consiguieron encontrar al primer Campeón, pero con ello se llevan una represalia. Han sido apresados por la guardia de la Península y ahora tendrán que ver cómo zafarse de esta. ¿Lograrán escapar esta vez? ¿O tendrán que enfrentarse a la líder de la Península del Fuego?

Pues, lo averiguaremos en la próxima, porque… ¡Esta historia continuará!


	4. Chapter 4

_Quiero agradecer de antemano a todas las personas que han leído, guardado y comentado en este fanfic. Sobretodo a nadaoriginal, que ha comentado todos los capítulos._

_No esperaba que este fanfic tuviera tan buen recibimiento en tan pocas semanas. (O al menos lo que yo estoy acostumbrada) Este proyecto lo he estado planeando hace casi un año ya, y me pone muy feliz el hecho de que esté dando resultado. Así que, cómo último favor, no dejen de hacerme saber su opinión, así poder corregir errores, aprender o simplemente decir que les gusta, es completamente válido._

_Ahora sin más, les dejo aquí el capítulo.__ ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Juicio y conspiración**

Nuestros héroes están… pues, presos en el calabozo de la Península del Fuego. Más que eso no hay para decir.

Hace varias horas que estaban ahí, sin siquiera saber si era de noche, o el día siguiente. Chiyoko y Daiki estaban en una celda, buscando maneras de escapar. Ryunosuke y Kazuna estaban en otra cercana, haciendo completamente lo contrario. Sólo esperaban a que los guardias se los llevaran en algún momento.

-¡AARGH! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! – gritaba colérico el Incineroar, golpeando la pared.- ¡Hemos estado mucho tiempo encerrados! ¡Si seguimos un minuto más aquí, me dará claustrofobia!

Ya habían probado varias maneras: llamar a los guardias, rogarles, amenazarles, chantajearles; buscar algún túnel secreto, cavar uno e incluso rompieron la pared, pero al hacerlo se encontraron con que había otro muro de concreto más grueso.

La princesa pensó hasta en manipular con su fuerza psíquica las mentes de los guardias, aunque se arrepintió. Era completamente inmoral.

Tampoco tenían herramientas. Les confiscaron todas las cosas.

-En algún momento nos tendrán que sacar de aquí, Daiki.- le dijo la Gardevoir, para intentar calmarlo.- Ya escuchaste al oficial. La líder nos llamará y verá nuestro caso.

-Sí. ¡Y lo dijo hace una hora! – seguía quejándose, impaciente.

-¿Y si…? ¡¿Y si nos dejan aquí para siempre?! – se alteró también la castaña.

-No nos dejarán para siempre.- negó el Charizard.- Esto es sólo un control de detención. La líder tiene que llamarnos a audiencia sí o sí.- explicó.

Eso los dejó un pelo más aliviados, sólo un pelo, ya que se sentaron tamborileando el piso con los dedos.

Tamborileaban y tamborileaban. Era lo único que podían hacer en momentos de estrés. El sonido de los dedos chocando con el sucio piso, sin duda irritante.

Y de pronto, pararon.

-¡Suficiente! ¡¿Saben qué?! – se levantó el luchador, molesto.- ¡Voy a abrir está maldita celda!

Se acercó a la reja, tomó dos barrotes y los dobló con desmedida fuerza, dejando un hueco para salir.

-Si estás doblando los barrotes de la celda, te recomendaría que los pongas como estaban.- le habló el detective.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó.

-Un día lo hice. Me lanzaron una Hidrobomba.

Ahí el chico se sobresaltó, volviendo a doblar los barrotes en su estado original.

-¿Cómo demonios te pueden lanzar una Hidrobomba aquí? – le preguntó la muchacha.

-Hay un patrulla Psyduck que contrataron para tirarle agua a los idiotas que intentan escapar.

\- Te acabas de llamar a ti mismo un idiota.- le mencionó lo guardiana.

-Lo sé.- le sonrió el otro.

Ahí los jóvenes se quedaron callados y amurrados. Uno sentado al lado del otro, con la Kadabra apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Esto puso nervioso al chico, que no quiso ni voltear al sentir el contacto.

-¿Crees que estaremos mucho tiempo aquí? – le dijo ella, con preocupación.

-Espero que no.- se limitó a contestar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comprar el famoso broche que deseaba regalarle tanto.

Los otros dos no estaban en mejor estado que los primeros. Estos también estaban en el piso, mirándose de frente.

La de melena sentía la preocupación de su protegida, y eso le angustiaba mucho. Debía sacarla de ahí lo antes posible, aunque no veía buenas opciones en sus predicciones si escapaban.

Además, le recorría una gran duda por su mente.

Una respecto al lagarto.

-Necesito que me respondas algo. Ojalá con sinceridad.- comenzó en un tono más bajo, para no ser escuchada por los otros.

-Suelta.- le respondió él, viéndolo venir hace bastante rato.

\- La dejaste ganar. ¿Cierto?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en qué responderle.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – fue lo que se le ocurrió.

La mujer frunció el ceño, viendo que quería evadirla.

-Un Campeón se habría levantado, a pesar de ese golpe.- mascullaba.- Sobretodo siendo un Charizard.

-¿Sólo por ser un Charizard? Debes estar bromeando.- se burlaba, no obstante con molestia.

-Algo de fortaleza o… ego, debes tener. ¿O no? – seguía, también fastidiada.

-¿Fortaleza? ¡Ja! – rió.- Estás hablando con un alcohólico chantajista, Kazuna. Mi fortaleza se esfumó hace siglos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso tan rápido?! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo sé que aún hay algo de honor es ti! – subió la voz de pronto.

-¡¿Y cómo estás tan segura?!

-¡Porque…! – de repente, se detuvo.

Algo en su mente le hizo volver a tomar la compostura. Recordó que no podía revelar sus cartas tan rápido, siendo tan directa.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía quedar como una mentirosa, o como que le tenía lástima al detective.

No, lo sentía. Aún sentía su valentía y honor.

Aún podía confiar en él.

-Porque te conozco, Ryunosuke.- se resignó.

El peli naranjo abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Lo dedujo en algún momento, al verla nerviosa en su oficina, aunque no esperaba que lo confirmaría tan rápido.

Al verla de pies a cabeza, le volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas.

No le respondió. Sólo lo miró, como afirmándolo.

-¿Y todo este tiempo estuviste cuidándola? – preguntó.

-Desde que nació.- asintió la otra.- Y tú también lo harás, desde ahora.

Se quedaron callados por unos quince minutos, posando su vista en la nada y evitando el contacto.

-Oye…- le llamó, en un segundo.

La guardiana se volteó a él.

-Por cierto, me dejé caer a propósito.- confesó, refiriéndose al combate.

-¿Y por qué? – cuestionó.

-Porque se parece a ella.

Ahí, la mujer de conmovió.

Y al instante, un guardia se acercó a la celda, sacando las llaves.

-Levántense, ustedes cuatro.- ordenó en un tono alto.- La Líder les espera.

-o-

En la capital del crimen, las cosas iban distintas. Aparte de que las prisiones no eran tan seguras, nadie estaba interesado en salvar Kanto, por el momento. El objetivo principal de Ciudad Verde es, y siempre ha sido, ganar dinero.

De eso se debe discutir ahora. Ahí, en la desastrosa bodega que intentaba parecer una sala de reuniones, se encontraban los jefes de las mafias más grandes de la región: la Mafia Rocket y la Mafia de los Liepards.

Hace un par de semanas estaban reunidos ahí mismo, aunque, tenían mejor disposición que ahora.

-Le agradezco que se haya dado el tiempo de venir, señorita Mía.- habló el primero.

-Pues, si convocas a reuniones todos los días, no me queda de otra.- respondió la segunda, en tono irónico.

-Debemos solucionar el tema que nos compete. ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué NOS compete? ¡Já! – se carcajeó ella.- No tenemos nada que solucionar. TÚ eres el que no quiere aceptar mis términos.

-¿Ah sí? – arqueó la ceja, sin soltar una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿Y cuáles eran esos términos, según usted?

-Pensé que ayer te los había dejado claros.

Esta mujer de suma hostilidad es Mía, la Purrloin. Jefa de la Mafia de los Liepards y Líder de Ciudad Verde, aparte de ser una de los Modelos Felinos y un montón de otros títulos extravagantes. Melena violeta, ojos verdes y figura delgada como la de una modelo standard. Ella acostumbra a usar maquillaje en exceso y ropa muy costosa, además de excéntrica. Siempre usa trajes escotados de una pieza, botas largas, guantes y abrigos estampados muy grandes, de los cuales usa uno distinto cada día.

Sin duda, una completa diva.

-Los términos en los que tú no entras aquí.- le gruñó.

-Oh vamos, Mía.- le seguía insistiendo el otro.- ¿No que eso ya lo habíamos conversado? Sabes muy bien que debo expandir mis territorios, y tú también.

-La Ciudad Verde es mi país, o sea, MI territorio. La única mafia que puede establecerse es la MÍA y la única que puede cometer crimen organizado soy YO. Todos los actos delictuales de este país pasan por MÍ y aquí nadie roba una moneda sin que YO lo sepa.- explicaba, señalándose a ella misma por cada palabra enfatizada.- Así que, si vas a seguir insistiendo, te pediría que terminaras esta reunión y te fueras de mi preciado país. ¿Te parece, Meowth? – finalizó, con una cínica y dulce sonrisa.

Meowth, o el Gato sin Nombre, es el jefe de la Mafia Rocket, la más antigua de Kanto. Siempre con un elegante traje, curiosos bigotes y más gel que cabello en su cabeza, este astuto y galante Minskémon ha tenido conflictos con la otra minina desde tiempos ancestrales, incluso antes del Quiebre. Nadie sabe por qué, sólo ellos.

-Sí, sí, sí.- musitó a la ligera, con cierto fastidio.- Sé que este es tú país, gente y todo el cuento. Pero… si juntamos nuestras fuerzas, podemos hacer un negocio más grande.

-¡¿Negocios contigo?! – se desternilló de manera irónica.- Sí, claro. Negocios fue lo que hice contigo al firmar la alianza la semana pasada. ¿Y qué obtengo? – preguntó, haciendo un ademán pensativo.- Oh, cierto. ¡Sólo otra de tus estúpidas artimañas! – le reclamó esto último.

-Los tratos en esa alianza eran otros. Ahora te tengo otra propuesta.- declaró, sacando de un maletín al lado suyo un papel y dejándolo sobre la pobre mesita en medio de ellos.

La gata lo tomó y lo leyó con cuidado. Trataba de un nuevo contrato de alianza.

-A ver… cómo te lo explico de una manera simple.- decía.- **NO TENGO INTENCIONES EN HACER NEGOCIOS CONTIGO**.- soltó su ultimátum, rompiendo el contrato en miles de pedacitos.

-Ok, ok… tampoco tienes que ser tan agresiva.- masculló con expresión de cansancio.- Aunque, si cambias de opinión tengo una copia de…

De repente, siendo que estuvo a punto de sacar la copia, fue interrumpido por el filo de una enorme hoz, que cortó el maletín a la mitad.

Normalmente, la actitud de la Purrloin es coqueta y altanera, aunque se sabe que tiene mal genio. Lamentablemente, ese mal genio es el que el otro mafioso debe aguantar siempre.

-¡¿Vas a seguir, ratero de puerto?! – le gritó de manera amenazante. El felino veía el peligroso brillo en sus ojos.

-¡BIEN, BIEN! ¡Me detengo! .- se rindió, al fin, provocando que la modelo quitara de ahí su arma.- Por Oh-Ho, qué resentida…

-¡¿Resentida?! ¡¿Después de lo que me hiciste?! – se alteró de nuevo.

-Si dejaran de lado sus conflictos amorosos, esto se concretaría más rápido.- se escuchó otra voz que levantó a los jefes de sus asientos.

Los que venían ahí eran los Consultores del Emperador. Un par de Solrock y Lunatone, quienes vestían con largos y finos kimonos. Sus largas cabelleras rubias y blanquecinas, respectivamente, acentuaban su belleza, y sus ojos su imponencia, los cuales intimidan hasta al más feroz Gyarados.

-Bienvenidos sean, Consultores.- saludó Meowth, en una reverencia.

-Nos conmueven con su visita.- hizo lo mismo la gata.

-Basta de tanta habladuría, ustedes dos.- habló Lunatone.

-Vinimos a discutir un tema mucho más importante que sus choques de mafiosos.- siguió Solrock.

Ambos servidores se sentaron en el tercer y único sillón que quedaba en esa pobre sala de reunión. Los mafiosos seguían de pie, esperando la orden.

-Siéntense.- ordenaron al unísono, cosa que los otros obedecieron.

-¿Qué desean de nosotros, Consultores? – preguntó el galante felino.

-Nosotros no, sino el Emperador.- le corrigió la luna creciente.

Ahí los felinos se estremecieron ante el mensaje. El Emperador siempre pedía favores de dudosa moralidad (más que las suyas, increíblemente) y más de alguno salía perjudicado, por no decir bajo tierra.

-Como saben, nuestro Emperador desea establecer su dominio por todo Kanto.- empezó a relatar la soleada roca.

-Y ahora, este deseo está siendo amenazado por el resto de países, que no quieren ceder sus territorios a nuestro Imperio.- continuaba el siguiente.

-Por fortuna, encontramos la manera para la sublevarlos.

-¿Y cuál sería esa? – cuestionó la mujer.

-Las Megapiedras.- contestó Solrock.

-¡¿Las Megapiedras?! – exclamaron consternados los mininos.

-¡¿Saben el riesgo de usar las Megapiedras?! – dijo el mafioso.

-¿Acaso duda de nuestro Emperador? – le amenazaba Lunatone con sus grandes ojos rojos.

-¡C-claro que no! – se asustó él.- Sólo que… usar una Megapiedra ya es muy riesgoso… Imagínense todas las Megapiedras.

-Además… ¿No se supone que estaban en Hoenn? – agregó la modelo.

-Hemos recibido información de que hay portadores en Kanto.- masculló el sol.

-Y queremos que ustedes las consigan.- complemento la roca lunar.

-¿Cómo? – cuestionó Meowth.

-Son libres de elegir el método.

-Pero, CONSÍGANLAS.

La tenebrosa sensación que los Consultores expresaban invadía todo el cuerpo de los mafiosos, siendo incapaces de mirarlos al rostro sin aterrarse.

Más encima, la petición no les agradaba en absoluto, ya que, tales artefactos son peligrosos.

Las Megapiedras son singulares minerales que se originaron en Hoenn, en la Era Pokémon. Se sabe que ciertos Minskémon muy fuertes las custodian. Sin embargo no se usan desde el Quiebre, pues se sabe que, en vez de dar poder, otorgan horror. De hecho, ni siquiera se conoce cuántas quedan.

-Serán recompensados, si es lo que se preguntan.- volvió a hablar Solrock, cómo si les leyera la mente.

En realidad no lo hicieron, simplemente saben cómo tratar a los delincuente.

-¿Con qué? – dijo Mía.

-Les dejaremos el paso libre de Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Plateada.

Eso invadió de interés a los felinos. Si el Imperio dejaba el paso libre, significaría que tendrían más riqueza para robar y más negocios que expandir. No obstante, no quiere decir que dejaran los países.

-Le agradecemos profundamente, Consultores.- mascullaron ambos delincuentes, levantándose y dando reverencias.

Los servidores se incorporaron también, disponiéndose para irse.

-Y otra cosa más.- se detuvo Lunatone.

-Nuestros informantes nos han dicho que hay un grupo de… anarquistas que están buscando a los Seis Campeones.

Aquello les tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos.

-¿Los Seis Campeones? – musitó consternado el de traje.- ¿No eran esos una leyenda?

-Eso suponemos, aunque… en caso de que sea cierto.- empezó la roca lunar.

-Manténganlos bajo control.- siguió el sol.

Y con aquello dicho, se retiraron en suma majestad, dejando a los jefes solos.

-Sabes que podrán encontrarlos.- se volteó el gato color crema.

-Lo sé.- afirmó la minina violeta.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?

El silencio los invadió por unos segundos.

-Pues, hacer nuestro trabajo.- declaró, sacando de su cartera sus lentes oscuros.

Caminaba aproximándose a la salida, cuando su rival le detuvo.

-¿Ese abrigo es nuevo? – señaló, refiriéndose a la gran bestia estampada de Liepard que vestía.

-Me conoces bien.- se volteó a él, sonriendo.

No la conoce lo suficiente como para saber si rebanó a una de sus subordinadas para hacerlo.

-Y… ¿Es de pelo real? – le preguntó, con una mueca de asco.

-¿Esto? ¡Oh jo, jo, jo! – se carcajeó de forma extravagante, justo como ella.- Soy una mafiosa reconocida, no un monstruo.- finalizó, para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

-o-

Los viajeros y el detective estaban detrás de la gran puerta que los conducirían a la Líder, mientras eran custodiados por los guardias. Estos la abrieron y los hicieron avanzar hasta el centro de un gran salón, en donde este mismo parecía estar dentro del volcán. El piso estaba teselado con baldosas de piedra volcánica pulida y en las paredes había tuberías, en las que corrían el agua de las termas, o eso se podría concluir.

Al fondo de la sala se veía una plataforma con tres sillas vacías y varios guardias Arcanine y Growlithe a su alrededor. También colgaba de ella una enorme bandera con el logo de la familia líder.

Las altas temperaturas ahí eran evidentes, ya que empezaron a afectar en la princesa y su guardiana.

De pronto, un guardia dio un paso delante de la hilera.

-¡Den la bienvenida a la Líder Akane! – exclamó él, haciendo que su voz retumbara por todo el lugar.

A continuación entraron por otra puerta cuatro figuras con capas negras, a excepción de una, que era rojo vivo. Esta última pegó un gran salto hacia el medio de loa plataforma, seguido por otra de capa negra. La tercera flotó en una hilera de humo hacia un extremo y la cuarta se teletransportó hacia el otro.

Luego, todas se quitaron las capas, revelando a particulares personajes. Entre ellas, la más importante: Akane, la Blaziken y líder de la Península del Fuego.

Se sentó en la silla más prominente e hizo una seña con su mano para que el resto la imitara. Inmediatamente miro a los Minskémon en el centro de la sala, frunciendo automáticamente el ceño.

Los viajeros sintieron cómo sus severos y punzantes ojos los atravesaron, mientras que el detective no se veía preocupado, cosa que le molestó a la Gardevoir.

-¡¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta?! – le reclamó en voz baja.

-Otra vez fuiste tú, Ryunosuke.- habló de repente la líder, sobresaltando al resto con su imponente voz.- Y más encima traes compañía.

-Pues… por eso.- le respondió el lagarto a su compañera.

A estas alturas no debería sorprenderle, en realidad. Ha estado tantas veces en un juicio que ya sabía todas las maniobras posibles para salirse con la suya, cosa que siempre saca de quicio a Akane.

Akane es una de los luchadores más fuertes y estoicos del país, además de la más estricta, teniendo conocimiento de una amplia gama de artes marciales y siendo la principal, el boxeo. La mirada a través de su máscara roja siempre demuestra imponencia y severidad ante cualquiera. Muchos dicen que su personalidad se debe a ser la mayor de cinco hermanos, y la única mujer ellos.

A su lado estaba Goro, el menor de los hermanos. Un Combusken que era su aprendiz. Se entrenaba para ser futuro líder, aunque no suele participar mucho.

-También me alegro de verla, su Alteza.- le reverenció él, en actitud de burla.

La luchadora sólo chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia.

-No nos ayudes tanto, genio.- masculló la de melena.

La otra miró al Torkoal que estaba en la segunda silla, aquel que había flotado sobre el humo.

-Léame los cargos, señor Fudo.- le ordenó.

Fudo es uno de los Consejeros de la Líder, además de secretario. Este longevo y malhumorado anciano ha estado sirviendo a la familia por tres generaciones, y su padre antes que él, por lo tanto, es un miembro muy querido en la mansión.

Él sacó un rollo de papel y lo abrió.

-A los imputados se les acusa de disturbios en la vía pública y destrucción de la propiedad privada.- leía en voz alta.- Además, tres de ellos, siendo extranjeros en nuestra tierra, se les acusa de causar el derrumbe de las Islas Espuma y portar un permiso de navegación falso.

Esto tomó de improvisto a peli naranjo, quien miró a los héroes con reproche.

-¡¿Ustedes hicieron qué?! – cuestionó, enojado.

-Fue… ¿un accidente? – respondió la castaña en una risita nerviosa.

La tortuga cerró el rollo de papel y se lo pasó a un guardia. Este seguidamente se lo entregó a la Blaziken.

Lo leyó nuevamente ella misma y después se volteó a su otro Consejero.

-¿Y qué opina, señora Miyu? – le dijo.

-Pienso que es sumamente inaceptable.- masculló la Ninetales, en una ácida sonrisa.

Miyu era la otra Consejera, una mujer de altas influencias y la que siempre mueve las actividades del país. Es la encargada de los negocios debido a su actitud calculadora y helada como el témpano, aunque, se ve que disfruta de las desgracias de los demás.

-¿Dónde están la pruebas?

-Aquí mismo, señorita Akane.- afirmó el viejo, llamando a otro patrulla que traía un sobre.

También se lo entregaron y al abrirlo, sacó el famoso permiso que estaba vencido hace veinte años. Esto le hizo tragar saliva a los dos jóvenes.

-Bueno, Ryunosuke.- le habló esta vez al detective.- Tienes cinco minutos para explicar tus acciones, junto a tus compañeros.

De la nada, la kitsune hizo aparecer un reloj de arena, que luego dio vuelta e hizo correr.

-Desde ahora.

Los acusados estaban muy nerviosos y acalorados. El único que se veía bajo control era el Charizard, que había planeado una estrategia, no obstante no sabría que responder ante el derrumbe.

-Quédense callados y déjenmelo a mí.- les susurró a los viajeros.

Ellos asintieron.

-Bien, no hay mucho que explicar.- comenzó.- Desafié en un combate a la señorita que está a mi lado.- señaló a la muchacha.

Todos se alarmaron al escuchar la confesión del lagarto, que soltó con mucha naturalidad.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – le reclamaron los tres.

-Dije que se callen.- le ordenó este.

-Vaya… - murmuró Miyu.- No esperaba que te entregaras tan rápido.

-No he terminado aún, señora.- le interrumpió.- Como saben, cuando un Minskémon reta en un combate a otro, es algo que se debe aceptar inmediatamente, sin importar el lugar u hora. Nadie puede interrumpir o ayudar en el encuentro, a menos que sea un combate múltiple.- explicaba con suma maestría.- Estas reglas son conocidas y respetadas por cada Minskémon del mundo, sin discriminación alguna, y sólo puede ser refutada en caso de que el oponente retado se niegue. ¿Me equivoco, señor secretario? – le sonrió al Torkoal.

-No, señor Ryunosuke.- le dio la razón.

-Por lo tanto, no hay ninguna ley que contradiga esta sagrada norma.

-De hecho sí, hay una.- se interpuso la enmascarada.- Dicta que se permiten combates sólo en lugares autorizados. ¿Cierto, señor Fugo?

-Sí, señorita Akane. Artículo 208.- le respaldó el anciano.

-Y ustedes lucharon en una calle, un lugar no autorizado.- agregó la kitsune.

-¿Estamos seguros que no es autorizado? – cuestionó el peli naranjo.

Los tres jueces enarcaron una ceja, en señal de duda.

-Porque en ningún momento vi un letrero que dijera "Prohibido establecer un combate Minskémon en esta calle".- dijo, haciendo un ademán de englobar estas palabras.- ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que esa calle no era un lugar autorizado si no existía ninguna señalética?

De repente la tortuga carraspeó, entregándole otro rollo de papel a la líder. Esta lo abrió, dispuesta a leerlo en voz alta.

-"Artículo 210: Está estrictamente prohibido establecer combates Minskémon en calles, boulevares o cualquier institución pública en la cual transcurran muchos individuos. Esto para asegurar la integridad de los ciudadanos del país." – terminó, cerrando el rollo.

-Por lo que tenemos entendido, la calle en donde lucharon es bastante concurrida.- le metía más leña al fuego la consejera.

Los héroes estaban casi en colapso. Pareciera que por cada paso que daban fuera de casa, significaba un problema más. Más encima los argumentos del detective no estaban funcionando, y lo peor es que no mostraba ninguna señal de nervios.

La mirada de la Blaziken intimidaba a Chiyoko más que a nadie. Se imaginaba como una hormiga que estaba a punto de ser comida por un tapir. No dejaba de sentirse observada por la mujer. Ni siquiera podía explicarse cómo puede clavarle sus ojos y dirigir el juicio al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, piénselo un segundo, señora Líder.- habló otra vez el lagarto.- Usted sabe mejor que nadie que nosotros, los luchadores, no podemos contenernos al fervor de los combates. El brillo de los ojos del contrincante, el choque de los puños; el sol pegando muy fuerte, dándole poder a una llamarada, el simple sentimiento de la sabrosa victoria y la sana rivalidad entre Minskémon. ¡Es un hermoso comportamiento natural que demuestra la fortaleza de cada uno! ¿No cree usted todos estos elementos son dignos de un aplauso, más que de un juicio? – recitaba tal trovador. Eran bellas palabras de un axioma que habrían conmovido a cualquiera. Incluso surgió efecto en los viajeros y los guardias, que se habían embelesado por sus palabras.

Un momento de emoción invadía la sala, donde más de un suspiro y palabras como: "Que bello", se escuchaban en el salón.

-No, no lo creo.- interrumpió Akane, negándose rotundamente.- Puede que ese argumento te sirva en Chounodojo, pero aquí no somos caballos desbocados, Ryunosuke.

Y ahí la tensión volvió a todos.

-Estamos perdidos…- masculló Daiki, que estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis de pánico.

-Además, aún no explicas sobre la destrucción a la propiedad privada.

-Ah, eso.- musitó el acusado.- Esa es la pared de mi oficina. Yo la destruí.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los jueces.

-Mientras sea mi pared, no es delito. ¿Cierto?

La luchadora se volteó a su hermano.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú qué piensas, Goro?

Esto alarmó al chiquillo, quedándose sin respuesta por unos segundos.

-No, no lo es…- musitó con inseguridad.

-Es correcto, así que podemos quitarte ese cargo.- afirmó ella.

Los imputados suspiraron muy fuerte de alivio. Aunque… no por mucho.

-Sin embargo, no significa que están libres.- adivirtió, dirigiéndose al Charizard.- ¿Algo más que decir en tu favor?

-Pues, que desconocía estas leyes.

La líder frunció el ceño por su descarada respuesta. Su enojo era evidente.

-Ryunosuke. Tú y yo nos sabemos la Constitución de este país al derecho y al revés.- le dijo en un tono muy severo.- Y también sabemos que mentir en un juicio es un delito muy grave.

Estas palabras dejaron a nuestros héroes a punto de desmayarse. Su abogado les había jugado en contra y ahora sólo podían esperar la calcinación.

-Bueno. Entonces asumiré la responsabilidad de los cargos.

Aquí todos se quedaron impactados por lo dicho.

-O sea que… ¿te declaras culpable? – cuestionó el Torkoal.

-Sí, soy culpable.- reafirmó.

Sus compañeros estaban muy consternados, al igual que el resto presente. No obstante, Akane parecía inamovible. Les hizo una seña a los guardias para que se lo llevaran.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – le exclamó Kazuna.

-Haciendo valer mi escaso honor.- le sonrió él, mientras varios Arcanines se dirigían hacia él.

La princesa percibió la lástima de esa sonrisa. El dolor de aquel detective que intentaba hacer lo correcto por una última vez. Una deuda que saldar.

Y no iba a permitirle saldar esa deuda, no cuando habían comenzado su viaje hace nada.

-¡ESPERE! – gritó ella, llamando la atención y deteniendo las acciones de todos.

La observaron por un segundo, un segundo donde el silencio reinó.

-¡Usted no nos han dejado defendernos ante todos los cargos, así que no pueden llevárselo! – se dirigió a la Blaziken.

Pocas cosas la sorprendían a ella y el hecho de que la chica se le haya dirigido así, fue una en mucho tiempo. El impacto era tremendo.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme en un juicio, niña? – le preguntó, intentando ocultar su impresión.

La otra apretó los puños y frunció su mueca con decisión.

-Sí, me atrevo.

La afirmación le hizo pensar un poco.

-Entonces, adelante.- se resignó al final.

-¡¿Qué haces, niña?! – le reclamó el peli naranjo.

-Salvando tu pellejo. Agradécemelo luego.- le respondió.

-¡Estaba saldando una deuda personal! ¡Valiendo mi honor! – seguía, muy molesto.- ¡Estás arruinando mi oportunidad!

De pronto le tomó de los brazos, como si de su madre tratase.

-Salda esa deuda cuando luchemos contra el Emperador, no en un estúpido juicio.

Recibió la determinación de sus ojos y ahí se dio cuenta. Se estaba precipitando demasiado.

\- Da un paso adelante.- interrumpió la luchadora.

Obedeció la orden, quedando en gloria y majestad.

-Di tu nombre.

-Chiyoko, princesa de Fukurokuji.

Esto se agregó al estupor de los presentes.

-¿Eres la nieta de Shigeru? Vaya que has crecido.- sonrió de repente, para volver a su expresión severa.- Se te acusa de disturbios en la vía pública, portar un permiso vencido y causar el derrumbe de las Islas Espuma. Tienes cinco minutos para defender tu caso, desde ya.- le recitó como una máquina.

La Ninetales volvió a darle vuelta al reloj de arena, que había detenido su conteo hace poco.

-Bueno…- comenzó algo nerviosa.- Para empezar, lo de las Islas Espuma no fue nuestra culpa, fue una negligencia.

-Explícate.- le dijo la mujer, con duda.

-El lugar estaba en malas condiciones desde que entramos y donde se hizo notar más fue en el tercer sótano, donde sufrí las consecuencias.

-¿Cómo? – masculló Fudo.

-El barquero me pidió pasarle una red que estaba a la bajada de la escalera, en el río. Cuando la tomé el piso se desprendió y yo caí. Tiempo después de que todos salimos, la cueva se derrumbó.

Prefirió omitir el detalle de que casi se ahogó en el cuarto sótano y que vio a una Ave Legendaria.

-¿Tienes testigos que lo prueben? – seguía cuestionando la enmascarada.

-Sí los tengo. Mis compañeros de viaje y el personal de la cueva.

Algo pareció hacer click en la mente de Miyu. Miró a su líder con algo de preocupación.

-Son los mismos que denunciaron, señorita Akane.- agregó.

-Que pasen los denunciantes, entonces.- ordenó.

Una puerta se abrió y de ahí entró todo el staff de la cueva. La Cloyster, el Krabby, el Psyduck, el Arcanine e incluso la Slowpoke. Caminaron hasta un extremo del salón, cerca de los acusados.

-Ustedes denunciaron a estos Minskémon por causar el derrumbe de las Islas Espuma.

-En realidad fueron tres de ellos, pero sí, Líder.- afirmó la Cloyster.

-Pues la señorita me está hablado que en realidad fue una negligencia, y que la cueva estaba en mal estado desde antes. Algo que no nos fue informado.

Lo dicho puso muy nerviosos a los trabajadores, sobre todo a la Cloyster. La Slowpoke solamente bostezaba, intentando mantenerse de pie.

-Me dijo que la mandaron a buscar una red y apenas la levantó el piso se desprendió. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Bueno… nosotros estábamos en la superficie cuando eso ocurrió.- se defendía la Cloyster, muy alterada.- Así que nunca supimos lo que pasó en el sótano…

-¿Tiene como confirmar su versión, Chiyoko? – se dirigió a la mencionada.

-De hecho, Líder.- interrumpió el Krabby.- Lo que dice la señorita es cierto. Yo le pedí que me trajera la red.

El resto clavó la mirada en el Minskémon. La Cloyster lo observó con rostro asesino.

-Entonces lo confiesa.- le dijo al barquero.

-Es correcto, Líder.

-¿Y por qué lo ocultó?

-Porque quería evitar mi despido y el de mis compañeros.- confesó.

-Sí serás, maldito traidor…- murmuraba la Cloyster, furiosa.

El cangrejo le sonrió a la muchacha. Ella le correspondió el gesto en señal de agradecimiento.

-Pues, ya que fue negligencia, quedan liberados de ese cargo.- declaró la Blaziken.- Ahora explica el resto. Te quedan dos minutos.

-Bien. Es cierto que Ryunosuke me desafió a un combate… pero yo lo insité, en primer lugar.- hablaba con algo de vergüenza.- Desconocía las leyes de aquí. Y lo del permiso, no puedo defenderme al respecto. Sólo que lo usamos por la causa.

Ahí Akane enarcó la ceja con interés.

-¿Qué causa?

-La de liberar a Kanto del Imperio.

Ahí el salón se quedó en completo silencio. Las palabras de la Kadabra les habían impactado lo suficiente a los presentes.

-¿Y cómo es eso que lo insitaste?

-Pues… lo encaramos en su oficina para ver si él era uno de los Seis Campeones.

Con esto, todos lanzaron un suspiro pasmoso, menos la luchadora.

-¿Eso es cierto? – se volteó esta vez al detective.

-¿Crees que te mentiría en una situación como esta, Akane? – le preguntó.

Eso bastó para confirmarlo todo.

-¿Y ustedes cómo los dejaron pasar? – cuestionó a los guardias.

-N-nos dijo que era la princesa y-y…- tartamudeaba el Psyduck.- Q-que si n-no la dejábamos p-pasar…

-Disculpe a mi esposo, Líder. Tiene pánico escénico.- excusó el Arcanine a su pareja.- La niña nos dijo que podríamos iniciar una guerra.

-Admito que ahí abusé de mi poder como princesa y asumo la responsabilidad.- confesó la chiquilla con bochorno.

La arena dejó de correr en el reloj, lo que significaba que era hora de dar el veredicto.

-Bueno, se les exculparon de dos cargos y asumen la culpa del resto.- relataba la Blaziken.- Por lo que el jurado los declara culpables. ¿Es esto correcto, señores? – se dirigió a sus Consejeros.

-Sí, señorita Akane.- asintieron ambos.

-Entonces ahora se les dará sanción.

Los cuatros acusados se juntaron entre ellos y se tomaron de las manos, esperando la sentencia.

Ahí había acabado su misión, en una celda de la Península del Fuego. Había fallado, o al menos eso pensaba la muchacha.

-Por desconocer las leyes de la Península y por haber cumplido los favores de la familia líder en el pasado, los acusados quedan libres de una condena carcelaria.- explicaba la luchadora, levantándose de su asiento.- Pero, Chiyoko deberá pedir un nuevo permiso en Mizunokuni, además de firmar. Y Ryunosuke deberá pagar una multa de $100.000 Minskebilletes. Caso cerrado.- finalizó, golpeando la plataforma con una sonora patada.

-¡¿Estamos libres entonces?! – exclamó el Incineroar.

-¡SÍI! – gritaron las otras dos.

-¡NOO! – reaccionó el Charizard de forma contraria.- ¡NO DE NUEVO!

Los tres viajeros se abrazaron con alivio y emoción de haber salido libres, mientras que el lagarto cayó de rodillas al piso, lamentándose.

-Por cierto, princesa.- le llamó la enmascarada.- Informe a su país que la Península del Fuego está con su causa.- sonrió.

La Kadabra la miró y asintió con alegría.

-No, no, no…- murmuraba el otro.- La horca, la guillotina e incluso un balde de agua en mi cola… ¡Pero no otra multa! – se quejaba.

El luchador y la guardiana tomaron de los brazos al llorón del peli naranjo, intentando levantarlo para poder irse.

-Ryunosuke.- se volteó a este.- Si vuelves a hacer un escándalo… ¡TE METERÉ A UN CAMPO DE TRABAJO FORZADO!

-o-

Los héroes estaban fuera de la Mansión Líder, cansados pero aliviados. Les habían devuelto todas sus cosas y eran libres de volver a caminar por el país. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del lagarto, que miraba con tristeza su billetera vacía.

-¡No puedo creer que salimos libres! ¡Por un momento pensé que me desmayaría en medio del salón! – exclamaba Daiki, muy feliz.

-¡Ni me lo digas! – contestaba igual de alegre su amiga.- ¡¿Viste cómo me miraba Akane?! ¡Te juro que jamás me sentía tan intimidada!

-Admito que también estuve al borde del colapso.- confesó la Gardevoir, algo avergonzada.- Estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de ver predicciones.

-¡Y sólo tengo que pedir un permiso y firmar! – agregó la chica, pensando por un segundo.- Esperen… ¿Por qué sólo me pidieron eso?

-Es porque los únicos que te pueden llevar presos por el permiso son los de Mizunokuni.- contestó Ryunosuke.- El resto sólo puede dejar una constancia para renovar el permiso. Además, la Líder está con nuestra causa.

La castaña notó esto y lo miró con picardía.

-¿Nuestra causa, dices? ¿O sea que te unes a nosotros?

-No me queda otra. Ustedes me arrastraron definitivamente de mi rutina.- se resignó, con una leve sonrisa.- Y hablando de rutina, creo que necesito una visita a las aguas termales.

-Es cierto, no las hemos visitado en toda nuestra instancia.- recordó el chico.- Pero… ¿Tienes dinero?

-Ya no, aunque Kazuna sí.

Ahí todos se detuvieron, observando fijamente a la de melena. Esta se sobresaltó, ofendida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Oh no, claro que no! – se negó rotundamente.

-¡Oh vamos, Kazuna! – le reclamó su protegida en un puchero.- ¡Servirá para relajarnos!

-¡Sí, Kazuna! ¡Será entretenido! – le siguió su amigo.

-¡Por favooooor! ¡¿Sí?! – le rogaban los dos.

-¡No lo haré!

-Vamos, Kazuna. Los niños te lo exigen.- los señaló el detective, riéndose.- Aparte, será como en los viejos tiempos.- le susurró al oído esto último.

A esta le hastió el gesto de su compañero, alejándolo con un ademán de abanicarle.

-Aish… está bien.- se rindió finalmente.

-¡Síí! – exclamaron los jóvenes, muy contentos.- ¡Aguas termales! ¡Aguas termales! – coreaban con los brazos arriba.

-Siempre aprovechado. ¿No? – le murmuró al Charizard, muy molesta.

-Me conoces bien.- le sonrió burlón.

Y mientras los viajeros celebraban, reían y se burlaban, a la lejanía se encontraba otro personaje, que los observaba desde una ventana de la mansión.

Este Minskémon era Miyu, que no los veía con la mejor cara. Se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a la ventana y tomó de su bolsillo una especie de comunicador, apretando un botón.

-¿Aló? ¿Me escuchan? – comenzó.- Díganle al jefe que los anarquistas salieron libres y con un Campeón.

Así nuestros héroes pudieron salir libres del juicio, con el apoyo del país y la adición definitiva del primer Campeón. Aunque, ahora tienen nuevos enemigos que les harán frente para defender el Imperio, o a ellos mismos. ¿Podrán vencer estos nuevos obstáculos para seguir salvando Kanto?

Lo sabremos en la siguiente entrega, porque… ¡Esta historia continuará!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Reuniones diplomáticas**

_La princesa se encontraba recostada en una sala oscura, con cara de completo trastorno. El piso se sentía frío e inmenso, cosa que complementaba su soledad en el lugar. Con cierta incertidumbre se levantó y dio un giro en sí misma, comprobando el hecho de que se encontraba sola._

_Aun así, ¿quién dice que no habría nadie en las tinieblas?_

_-¿Hola…? – mascullaba con cautela. Sus cuerdas vocales provocaban un eco en la habitación, acentuando la sensación de que esta no tenía fondo.- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – insistió._

_De pronto, escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Un tic-tac que se repetía metódicamente y sin embargo, no era de un reloj. Se volteó para desvelar el origen del sonido y resultó ser una figura felina sobre una repisa, que le parecía conocida e incluso se atrevería a decir que se asemejaba a un Meowth. No paraba de mover su mano hacia adelante y atrás; de ahí venía el sonido._

_Le sonreía con gran complicidad y sentía que le atravesaba el alma, a pesar de que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Ciertamente le incomodaba._

_-¿Pero… qué? – fue el murmullo que salió de sus labios, llenos de confusión._

_Nuevamente escuchó un sonido distinto, un maullido a sus cercanías. Volvió a girar y encontró un sombrero terminado en punta. De ahí se asomó un gato de color oscuro, con rostro de ternura. Por la forma de sus ojos y las manchas que parecían maquillaje, podría apostar a que era un Purrloin._

_No obstante, ninguna de estas cosas las habría visto alguna vez. No eran Minskémon._

_-Dicen que los gatos negros son de mala suerte, princesa.- oyó de la nada una voz profunda._

_-¡Eeh! ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! – se sobresaltó._

_-Aunque… el dinero también lleva a la avaricia, seguido de la envidia y con eso a la perdición…- siguió narrando la voz, ignorando su pregunta._

_Podría reconocer esa voz. Tal vez nunca en la realidad, pero sí en su plano subconsciente._

_Esa aparición estuvo en su pesadilla, hace unos días._

_-Esa voz… ¡Tú estabas en mi sueño! – le exclamó ella, recordando._

_-Vaya, más lúcida de lo que me esperaba._

_En frente de ella, un par de ojos se abrieron con solemnidad, observándola con calma. Eran verdes vivos, con iris rojos, que les trasmitía cierto sentimiento de divinidad. Irónicamente, no tenía la necesidad de tratarlos como tal, pues, por alguna extraña razón, les tenía confianza._

_-¡Definitivamente estuviste ahí! – le dijo, reconociendo su mirada.- ¡Dijiste que… que ocurriría una catástrofe si…!_

_-Si tú fallabas. Sí, lo recuerdo.- le interrumpió, afirmando esto último y pestañeando lentamente._

_-¿Quién eres tú? – cuestionó al fin, con seguridad._

_-Mi identidad no importa aún. Todo a su tiempo, princesa.- se negó._

_Chiyoko arqueó la ceja mediante a la negativa, con cierta impaciencia. Miró los objetos a la tras suya y de dirigió nuevamente a los ojos._

_-Entonces… ¿De qué quieres advertirme esta vez? – preguntó nuevamente. La chica siempre iba al grano._

_-Si quieres tomarlo como una advertencia, está bien. Es problema tuyo.- comenzó.- Yo sólo vengo a contarte una historia._

_Aquellas palabras la dejaron confundida. ¿Una historia? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Jardín de niños?_

_-Dime, Chiyoko. ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de estos gatos? – cuestionó, trasladándose al extremo suyo, quedando sobre los objetos._

_-Eeh… ¿sí? – afirmó con duda._

_-Pues no lo haré.- se negó, de pronto._

_-¡¿EEH?! – exclamó, aún más desorientada._

_Tal parece que detectó la duda en su respuesta._

_-Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato.- volvió a recitar refranes.- Y no quiero matarte._

_-Pero yo no soy un gato.- contestó a la retórica._

_-Buen punto, aunque podrías convertirte en uno._

_La Kadabra se puso a reflexionar la adivinanza. Lo que sea que quiera decir, tenía que ver con la famosa historia y no parecía tener un final feliz._

_-Sólo te diré que, esto gatos, quienes en algún momento fueron joviales, los invadió el desprecio, la ambición y la venganza, llegando a un punto sin retorno…_

_De repente, los ojos observaron las figuras y una brisa sopló en la sala, dejando caer al Meowth de porcelana y haciendo que la Purrloin se escondiera en el sombrero._

_-O eso es lo que creen.- finalizó su relato._

_La castaña vislumbró con atención cómo la gata parecía temblar bajo el sombrero y la figurilla, cuál quedó intacta en el piso, sin rasguño alguno; aunque, dejó de mover su mano._

_-¿Serás capaz de revertir ese punto? – le volvió a hablar, esta vez con complicidad._

_-Espera…- se sorprendió ante la petición.- ¿Yo…?_

_-Bueno, mientras no lo hagas… - le interrumpió, cambiando a un tono sombrío.- **Tendrás que tener cuidado.**_

-o-

La muchacha despertó con la misma cara de trastornada, tal como si hubiera tenido una parálisis de sueño. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Era de madrugada, casi la hora del amanecer, mientras que sus compañeros dormían. Kazuna y Daiki en sus camas; Ryunosuke en un sillón donde claramente no cabía entero, pues se desprendían sus pies.

No fue una pesadilla, sin embargo, estaba igual de helada.

No comprendió absolutamente nada, ni qué representaban los objetos, ni mucho menos quién era el de la voz. Le ansiaba saber su identidad, o mejor dicho, le desesperaba. Miles de preguntas se le cruzaban. Principalmente… ¿Por qué a ella?

Pues, no iba a continuar durmiendo sola. Quizás que otra sandez iba a soñar.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió silenciosamente a la de su amigo. Lo movió ligeramente, volviéndolo a la conciencia.

-¿Chiyoko…? – murmuró el Incineroar, somnoliento.

-Daiki…- empezó, con algo de vergüenza.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-o-

Nuestros héroes se encuentran alojando en la Botica de la Hechicera, recién absueltos. La noche anterior habían disfrutado el placer de la libertad jurídica, en las aguas termales. Ahora, con un nuevo amanecer, debían seguir con los planes para la verdadera libertad. La libertad que rompían las cadenas, aquellas cadenas que los apresaban al Imperio.

Tenían que descifrar la segunda parte del poema para dar con el siguiente Campeón y a la vez cumplir una misión más osada: liberar a Pueblo Paleta.

En estos momentos, el país de comerciantes estaba siendo ocupado por el Imperio como un campamento provisorio. No obstante, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta ser parte de su territorio, así que debían sacar a los soldados cuanto antes.

Pero, ¿cómo lo harían siendo sólo cuatro personas? Bueno, eso es lo que van a planificar ahora.

-Cualquier población que manifieste descontento estará dispuesto a una rebelión.- sugirió primero la Delphox.

Estaban en la parte trasera de la tienda. Una pequeña sala de estar con una terraza. Al contrario que el resto del establecimiento, esta se veía muy acogedora.

-Sí, aunque… ¿Descontento de qué? – cuestionó el detective.- Son comerciantes, Marion. No sólo se les conoce por tener dinero, sino también por ser tontos.

-Ningún Minskémon es tonto, Ryunosuke.- le regañó la princesa.

-Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que son muy conformistas.- se corrigió, sacando de su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros.- No tienen razones para quejarse, y si las tuvieran, tampoco lo harían.- dijo, sujetando un cigarro y prendiéndolo con su cola, como siempre lo hace.

-Se dice por ahí que el Imperio les está cobrando impuestos.- mencionó el Gallade ayudante de la hechicera.

-Si "se dice por ahí", entonces deben ser rumores.- agregó Kazuna.

-Exacto.- le dio la razón el lagarto.- E insisto que si así fuera, no tendrían problemas si tienen dinero.

-No pueden aceptar que el Imperio les cobre impuestos. ¡Menos si están ocupando el país como campamento! ¡Eso es ilegal! – reclamó Daiki con molestia.

-Pues, para que veas.- se encogió de hombros.- Todo es legal para el Imperio si ellos lo hacen.

-Aun así…- masculló la castaña.- Hay algo muy raro ahí. Se sabe que los comerciantes son independientes, así que no tiene sentido que les cobren impuestos.

-Ciertamente…- afirmó la guardiana.- Hay gato encerrado en esto.

Eso alertó por unos segundos a la chica. Sintió que tenía que ver con su sueño. Aunque, era una coincidencia bastante rebuscada.

-Un aprieto monetario entre dos países, con ilegalidades y abusos de por medio…- recitaba el Charizard, aspirando una bocanada de su cigarrillo.- Sin duda, un gran caso conspirativo. Bastante entretenido.- sonrió con soberbia.

-No puedo creer que algo así te parezca entretenido.- le reclamó la Gardevoir, con fastidio.

-Sería aún más entretenido si me pagaran por ello.- agregó, esta vez con un tono triste y resoplando el humo. Seguramente añora su sueldo perdido en la multa.

-¡Eso da igual! ¡Tenemos que planear algo! – interrumpió la Kadabra, llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Se les ocurre algo?

No hubo respuesta. Todos se voltearon, silbando y fingiendo estar distraídos.

-Gracias…- murmuró de manera irónica.

-Podríamos entrar al país y espiarlos, así encontrar algo que les moleste.- soltó de pronto el Incineroar.

-¿Entonces, tu plan es entrar a un país vestido de negro, en actitud de agente secreto y cometer un crimen internacional? – se burlaba Marion.

-¡Pues…! ¡Pidieron ideas! ¡¿O no?! – se quejó él, avergonzado. El comentario le hizo sentirse un completo idiota.

-De hecho no es mala idea.- le sonrió la chiquilla.- Obviamente no seremos espías, pero podemos viajar allí y mezclarnos con la gente.

Eso le subió el ánimo. La aprobación de su amiga le introdujo un poco de confianza en sí mismo.

-¿Y cómo llegarán? – preguntó Seiji.

-En nuestra barca.

-En realidad…- habló la de melena, con duda.- Creo que perdimos la barca, princesa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Anoche pasé por el puerto para llevarla y cuando llegué… ya no estaba.

-¿Ustedes llegaron en esa barca? – preguntó el detective, de repente.

-Sí.- afirmaron los otros tres.

-Ayer, en las celdas.- comenzó.- Oí decir a los guardias que la confiscaron.

-Diablos…- musitó el luchador.

-¿Cómo nos iremos ahora? – dijo la Kadabra, preocupada.

Al segundo después, todos miraron al Charizard, que estaba muy tranquilo prendiendo un segundo cigarrillo, siendo que tenía el primero en la otra mano. Al notar que lo observaban, abrió muy grandes los ojos y soltó uno de ellos.

-Ah no. Ni crean que los voy a llevar a todos volando.

De la nada, la campanilla de la tienda sonó, dando la señal de que alguien entró. Marion fue hasta el recibidor para atender a los clientes. Sin embargo, se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Se encuentra aquí la princesa Chiyoko? – preguntó un Arcanine, acompañado de tres Growlithe. Eran de la guardia real.

-Depende de quién pregunte.- dijo la hechicera, a la defensiva.

-Fuimos asignados como sus escoltas. La Líder requiere su presencia en la Mansión.- respondió, abriendo un rollo de papel y mostrándolo a la dueña. Efectivamente, Akane los llamaba a una reunión.

-¡Oigan! ¡Los llaman de la Mansión! – les exclamó ella.

El resto de sus amigos aparecieron en el recibidor a los minutos después, con bolsos en mano. Los cuatro viajeros dieron un paso adelante, no obstante, el guardia los detuvo.

-Sólo a la princesa, señores.- ordenó con un tono poco agradable.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No dejaremos a la princesa sola! – se quejó de inmediato la guardiana. Le indignaba el hecho de tener que apartarse de su protegida y que existiera la posibilidad de que le ocurriera algo estando con ellos.

-¡Sí! – se unió Daiki.- ¡O vamos todos o no va ninguno!

-No pueden desobedecer una orden de la Líder.- advirtió el Arcanine.- Princesa, será mejor que venga con nosotros.

La cosa se puso más tensa. Marion y Seiji observaban la situación con preocupación e incomodidad. No querían un alboroto, menos en su tienda.

-¡No la dejaremos ir sola, con bestias como ustedes! – soltó despectivamente la Gardevoir.

-¡Kazuna! – le regañó la castaña, con bochorno.

-Señora, por favor. Cálmese.- se metió uno de los Growlithe.

-Oye, será mejor que no los hagas enojar.- le susurró el lagarto, a su cercanía.- Déjame resolver esto.

-La última vez que te dejé resolver las cosas, casi nos fuimos presos.- se molestó la mujer.

-Hablo en serio, Kazuna. No me hagas perder la paciencia a mí también.- le gruñó.

La hechicera tocó el hombro de su ayudante y le hizo una seña. Comenzaron a cerrar las vitrinas de su negocio, escondiendo las sustancias peligrosas y encadenando otros artefactos. Luego, se colocaron en el mesón y sacaron de ahí unos cascos de aluminio, escondiéndose detrás, mientras el resto seguía discutiendo.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien.- masculló la princesa, nerviosa.- Puedo ir sola.

-Chiyoko.- habló de repente el Charizard.- Kazuna y Daiki tienen razón. No es seguro andar sola.

Ahí los guardias se molestaron con las palabras de él. No era el indicado para decirles qué era seguro y qué no.

-¡¿Y tú que te metes, sabandija aprovechadora?! – le reclamó el Arcanine.- ¡¿Acaso estás dudando de nuestra Líder?!

-¡Oh, claro que no! – se negó, en actitud desenfadada.- De ella es de quien menos dudo. Solamente desconfío del resto.

-¡¿Del resto?! – saltaron los tres Growlithes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, podrían haber espías.

-¿Espías? Eso es imposible.- se negó el guardia principal.

-Nunca se sabe.- se volvió a encoger de hombros el peli naranjo.

Esto causó duda en los guardias. Justo lo que él quería conseguir.

-¿Es posible que, al menos yo pueda ir con la princesa?

-¿Y por qué deberíamos dejarte? – cuestionó el fogoso Minskémon, desconfiado.

-Porque Akane me conoce bien y, aunque no lo crean, soy su Minskémon de mayor confianza.- argumentó, dedicándole una soberbia sonrisa.

-¿Según quién?

-Según esto.- afirmó, escarbando en su chaqueta.

Sacó su billetera y la abrió, mostrando una foto en donde estaba él en una fiesta, junto a Akane, sus hermanos y un Blaziken de aspecto mayor, que se podría decir que era su padre.

El Arcanine, al ver la foto, soltó un suspiro pesado y frunció el ceño, en señal de resignación.

-Está bien.- se rindió.- Pueden venir los dos.

Los otros tres también suspiraron, aunque de alivio, mientras que el detective sólo soltó una risita y palmeó la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Prepárate, niña. Iremos de nuevo a la Mansión, y esta vez de huéspedes.

-o-

Los héroes eran escoltados por la Mansión, pasando por un montón de pasillos y salones hermosos, tallados en roca volcánica. Realmente eran bellos, sin la necesidad de ser muy lujosos o extravagantes. Se podían ver los tubos de agua hirviendo por las paredes y los techos. Estos seguían una corriente espantosamente rápida, demostrando el origen de las aguas termales.

Los llevaron a un salón que era pequeño, muy en contraste con los demás. Había una larga mesa con seis asientos.

-Esperen aquí.- les ordenó el Arcanine y se retiró junto a sus guardias.

Ryunosuke desvió la mirada a su acompañante y notó que estaba temblando. Parecía un niño en la fila para ser vacunado o cuando hace una travesura y se da cuenta que su madre lo ha descubierto.

-¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó, en un intento de calmar su ansiedad.

-Pues… sí.- reconoció.- Nunca me había reunido con el líder de un país.

-¿Y Shigeru? – le dijo en tono bromista.

-Mi abuelo no cuenta.- se rió por lo bajo.

Se escucharon unos pasos a la lejanía. Al parecer las autoridades estaban a punto de llegar.

-Akane no es tan difícil como todos creen.- le confesó.- Se hace la dura porque quiere darle el ejemplo a sus hermanos.

-¿Lo dices por la foto? – cuestionó de forma pícara. El guardia no fue el único en verla.

El detective sólo sonrió a la pregunta.

-Por algo estoy ahí.

Los pasos cesaron y una puerta al otro lado de la sala se abrió. Como era de esperarse, era Akane, junto a sus dos consejeros. Esta vez no venían con esas capas extrañas que habían visto en el juicio.

Entraron y se observaron. Acto seguido, el lagarto dio una reverencia y la chiquilla lo imitó a los segundos después.

-Pueden sentarse.- pidió la Blaziken, cosa que todos hicieron.

Una vez se acomodaron todos, la mujer se dispuso a comenzar con una charla amable, sin importar si carecía de experiencia en carisma.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu estancia en la Península? – se dirigió a la Kadabra.

-Pues… - murmuró, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Optó por lo más simple.- Bastante inusual.

-¿Inusual, dices? – se carcajeó ligeramente. Le causó algo de gracia la respuesta.

Los consejeros la miraron con extrañeza y rechazo, cosa que la cohibió un poco.

-Ejem… Disculpa.- carrapeó.- Mejor vayamos al punto.

Al Charizard le apenó un poco el hecho de que los mayores no la dejaran desenvolverse, pues no tenía muchas oportunidades para verla sonreír si quiera. No obstante, poco había por hacer y tampoco era de su incumbencia. Eran asuntos reales que seguramente no iba a comprender.

Por eso es que le hastían las familias líderes y dejó de trabajar tan entregadamente a ellas. Siempre debían aparentar.

-Primero, me gustaría formalizar la unión del país con su causar.- empezó.- Por lo tanto, quería pedir una audiencia con Shigeru.

-Me temo que eso no es posible.- se negó la menor.- Hace poco tuvimos un ataque y se están reparando los daños.

-Ya veo…- murmuró, pensativa.- En ese caso iré yo misma a Fukurokuji y firmaré los términos con tu abuelo.

-No es necesario que…- se le salió, reteniendo enseguida el pensamiento.- No importa… Cómo usted lo desee.

A Chiyoko le molestaba mucho la situación, ya que sentía que Akane no la tomaba en serio. Odiaba que la vieran como una niña, una junior o peor, como la sombra de su abuelo. Siempre le decían: "Cállate y escucha a tu Ouji-sama" o "Deberías seguir sus pasos. Te servirán cuando seas la líder". Siempre esperaban que hiciera las cosas como él lo haría y tanto era la insistencia que terminó por practicar la maldita costumbre de resignarse. Una frustración que carreaba día a día sin poder demostrar su potencial y la dejaba completamente inútil.

Amaba a su abuelo, no cabía duda, pero su sombra era enorme.

Y un muy analítico detective estaba al tanto de esta situación. No le leía los pensamientos, estaba claro, sin embargo leía sus reacciones, haciendo honor a su trabajo.

-En realidad, Akane, no es necesario viajar a Fukurokuji para hacerlo.- interrumpió él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – se extrañó la otra.

-Porque la líder de la rebelión está ante tus ojos.- le sonrió, señalando a la chiquilla.

El resto se giró a mirarla, causando al mismo tiempo su sorpresa.

-¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó la enmascarada, con deseos de confirmarlo.

-Bueno… mi abuelo me alentó a irme y buscar a los Seis Campeones…- explicaba con duda.- Pero… ¿sí? Digamos que sí…- afirmó al fin, no del todo segura.

La Blaziken no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bien, si ese es el caso. ¿Dónde firmo?

Ahí ella abrió más los ojos. ¿Firmar? ¿En qué papel?

-Esto…

No tenía ningún documento oficial, sólo la mandaron a viajar por la región y detener a un Imperio. Nunca tuvo en cuenta asuntos diplomáticos.

En eso, Ryunosuke comienza a escarbar otra vez en su chaqueta. Terminó por sacar su cajetilla de cigarros y un rollo de papel, dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-¿Te molesta si fumo? – le preguntó a la mujer, sin ningún cuidado.

-Cómo si no te conociera.- le respondió con la misma actitud, rodando los ojos.- Adelante.

Puso un cigarrillo en su boca y lo prendió como lo acostumbrado. Luego, abrió el rollo y guardó la cajetilla después.

-Este es un documento previo a cuando la princesa partió de su país. Algunos otros países habían firmado a favor de esta causa.- explicó, aspirando su cigarrillo.

Akane extendió los brazos, en disposición de tomarlo.

-¿Me permites?

-Claro.

La Líder lo sujetó con mesura, leyéndolo, mientras sus consejeros se aproximaban para hacer lo mismo.

La castaña, en cambio, se apegó más al lagarto, quien terminaba de expulsar el humo.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! – le susurró.

-Kazuna me lo entregó. Dijo que nos sería útil.

Bueno, por más extrañas que fueran las actitudes de la Gardevoir, siempre eran útiles.

-Es una copia, pero sirve de todas formas.- mencionó el otro, volviendo a aspirar.

Las autoridades examinaban el documento. Tenía una lista unos cuantos países con las firmas de sus líderes. Estos eran el Bosque Aracne, Lúmina y Fukurokuji.

-Son muy pocos, Líder.- habló en negativa Fudo.

-Pocos, sin embargo sirve.- contestó la mencionada.- ¿Dónde está el original?

-Un mensajero partió con él y no hemos recibido noticias.- masculló la Kadabra.

-En ese caso, debió haberse perdido a manos del Imperio.- interrumpió Miyu, despreocupada.- Por lo tanto, ya no es oficial.

Esto extrañó mucho a los presentes, sobre todo al peli naranjo, quien agudizó sus sentidos.

-¿Cómo está tan segura de eso? – cuestionó él.

-El Imperio siempre va a un paso más adelante que nosotros.- se encogió de hombros.- En cuanto se enteren del documento, tomarán represalias contra los países que firmaron, si ya no lo han hecho.

Dicha frase alteró mucho a la chica. Ciertamente, el Imperio tenía muchos espías y asesinos sueltos. Demás que ya habían encontrado al Pidgeotto y le habrían quitado el documento, incluso puede que ya estén de camino a Fukurokuji.

Se ponía a pensar que su amado país no podría resistir a otro ataque y de lo mal que la pasarían si llegara al caso. Su abuelo, su gente, los niños de la escuela. Todos sufrirían como lo estaban haciendo sus sudadas manos en este momento, que las rascaba con desesperación.

El Charizard le tomó una de sus manos bajo la mesa, intentando transmitirle calma. En respuesta, ella lo apretó muy fuerte.

-Mmm… veo que son muy pocos países.- redundó la Ninetales de forma cínica.- Es normal que el resto se haya negado.

-¿Y por qué crees que se negaron? – le preguntó el Torkoal, igual de confundido que el resto.

-El Imperio es un adversario muy poderoso. Tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes.

-P-podremos vencerlo s-si estamos u-unidos…- comenzó a tartamudear la chiquilla.

-A los países de Kanto no les interesa estar unidos, princesa. Sólo les interesa producir.

-Es verdad que cada país está en lo suyo.- hablaba la tortuga.- Pero, si reunimos fuerzas…

-Si reunimos fuerzas nos aniquilarán más rápido, Fudo.- le interrumpió.

-¡Pero, Miyu! ¡La Líder debe escuchar otras opciones!

-Es que no hay opciones, Fudo.- le declaró, molesta.- Líder, es mejor que nos neguemos y olvidemos este asunto.- se dirigió ahora a la Blaziken.

En realidad, ya ni Akane ni ningún otro Minskémon tenía voz en esta mesa.

Ryunosuke intentaba contener a Chiyoko lo más que podía ante las negativas de la Ninetales. De hecho, no creía que soportaría más tiempo.

-Y ustedes...- se volteó a los otros dos.- Abandonen esta iniciativa mientras puedan, pues, acaban de sacrificar a un pobre mensajero.

Ahí la castaña perdió la compostura y el lagarto, la paciencia.

-Me extraña que pienses así, Miyu.- le regañaba la enmascarada.

-Pienso fríamente, Líder, y opinó que esto es mala idea.

Ahí, el detective se echó para atrás con su asiento, levantó sus piernas y las dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa, a propósito, produciendo un gran estruendo alrededor de la sala, y la impresión de los presentes.

Estaba muy enojado por la situación. No… indignado es la palabra correcta. No iba a seguir aguantando estas faltas de respeto, y su acompañante tampoco.

-Y yo opino que esto es una estupidez.- afirmó en un tono sombrío, que estremeció a todos.- ¿Sabes qué, Akane? Mejor no escuches a los idiotas de tus consejeros, que ni siquiera nos han dejado hablar.- habló, quitando los pies de la mesa y levantándose de su asiento.- ¡Es más! ¿Por qué no mejor nosotros nos vamos y las dejamos conversar tranquilas? Si nos permites, claro.-

Dicho esto, aspiró la última bocanada de su cigarro y la expulsó sobre la kitsune, causando su obvia molestia. Esta gruñó y abanicó el humo para alejarlo de su delicado rostro.

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo, mientras que la consejera le dedicó una expresión despectiva, demostrando lo ofendida que se sintió.

-No va a dejar que este borracho nos eche. ¿Verdad, Líder? – se burló de él.

Akane miró por un segundo a la muchacha más joven. Notó que estaba a punto de explotar en llanto, pues temblaba, y mucho.

Pensó por unos segundos y se decidió.

-Bueno, es cierto que estos asuntos son mejor discutidos en privado, de un líder a otro.- respondía, ocasionando la sorpresa de los otros.- Además no veo a la princesa muy dispuesta, así que por mí está bien. ¿Qué dices tú, Chiyoko?

Aquella llamada la llevó a tierra firme, aunque no comprendía nada. Se volteó al Charizard y este también la observó, trasmitiéndole sus intenciones, sin la necesidad de fuerza telepática.

-¿Princesa? – volvió a preguntar la enmascarada.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no…! ¡No hay problema! – contestó en un pequeño salto, muy nerviosa.

-Entonces nos retiramos.- reafirmó el peli naranjo, apagando la colilla sobre un cenicero que estaba en la mesa.

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida y abandonaron la sala, dejando a las otras dos solas.

-Quiero que disculpes a mis consejeros.- le dijo Akane.- A veces se van muy por sus ideas y cuesta que cedan en las discusiones.

La chiquilla no contestó, sólo se quedó mirando el famoso cenicero, del cual aún salía humo.

-Es tu primera reunión diplomática, ¿cierto?

La otra asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Lo lamento mucho.- se disculpaba.- Pensé que mis consejeros no te alterarían mucho por la actitud que tuviste en el juicio y, a decir verdad… hasta a mí me dejaron nerviosa.- confesó, desviando su apenada mirada.- Desde ahora no volverá a suceder.

Chiyoko se calmó un poco y le sonrió. Le alivió saber que no estaba haciendo el ridículo hace unos minutos.

-Gracias.- masculló.

Afuera, en el pasillo, estaban los otros tres mayores, teniendo un duelo de miradas que mantenían toda la tensión.

Aun así, Fudo era ajeno a esa aura, así que dispuso la conversación.

-Oh Oh-Ho mío, que bochorno…- murmuraba el Torkoal.- No noté que la Líder y la princesa estaban incómodas con nuestra presencia.

-No se preocupe usted, viejo.- le decía el Charizard.- Yo fui grosero allá adentro, así que no se preocupe. Es más, debería disculparme por tratarlo de idiota.

-No hay nada que disculpar. En realidad fuimos unos idiotas.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada, tal como si un empleado se riera del chiste de su jefe. Miyu, por el contrario, rezongó con mucho fastidio, ya que la disculpa no fue para ella. Debido a esto, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a andar por el pasillo, en dirección contraria.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ryunosuke se despidió de la tortuga y caminó por el mismo trayecto. Había algo obviamente sospechoso en la Ninetales y lo iba a descubrir. No por algo es detective, así que comenzó a seguirla.

-o-

A las lejanías de la Mansión, o mejor dicho, en los suburbios, se encontraban Kazuna y Daiki. Estos se habían interiorizado en un tour por la Península, guiados por Marion y Seiji. De hecho, ellos mismos se ofrecieron, pues prefirieron calmar los nervios de la guardiana a aguantar sus ataques de pánico o sus regaños.

Primero pasaron por la calle principal, la cuál era zona comercial. Ahí, muchos artesanos vendían sus creaciones hechas con roca volcánica, tanto en tiendas establecidas como en sus propias casas. Figuras, jarrones, cubiertos e incluso muebles se podían encontrar. Sorpresivamente, las flautas y los ceniceros eran los más vendidos.

Al principio de esta calle estaban las aguas termales, pues se ubicaban cerca del volcán; mientras que al final había unos cuantos establecimientos de comida y el puerto.

-Por lo que sé, todas las residencias del país están hechas con roca volcánica.- comenzó la Gardevoir, siempre interesada por los sistemas sociales y gubernamentales.

-No sólo todas las residencias, sino todo el país.- aclaró la hechicera.- En la Era Pokémon hubo una erupción que cubrió de magma toda esta isla. Cuando comenzaron las primeras civilizaciones en la Antigua Utopía, los Minskémon de aquí descubrieron que si la picaban y talaban, podrían utilizarla para muchas cosas.- explicaba ella, en un tono muy sabio.- Aunque, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no era lo suficientemente dura, así que la combinaron con obsidiana.

-¿Y cómo es que no se ha acabado después de tantos siglos?

-Pues, el sedimento de la erupción fue bastante grueso y hoy en día se sigue excavando. Pero, tampoco somos tontos, sabemos que no durará para siempre, así que la Líder ha buscado otras alternativas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Se reutiliza la roca de las casas abandonadas para hacer complejos habitacionales. Por cada dos casas que se derrumban, hay material para hacer un edificio de cincuenta apartamentos. Además se las están ingeniando para hacer cámaras de extracción, en caso de una futura erupción.

-Pero… ¿Eso no afectará a la cultura del país?

-Aquí trata de mantener la arquitectura lo mejor posible. Nuestra Líder es joven y por fortuna es buena. Me atrevería a decir que lo ha hecho mejor que su padre

Mientras ellas conversaban, Daiki y Seiji miraban a los alrededores, algo aburridos. Al luchador no le interesaba mucho las actividades económicas del país y el ayudante, por su parte, ya había escuchado la explicación un montón de veces.

-Oigan… ¿Podrían incluir a todos en la conversación? – pidió el Incineroar, con algo de ironía.

-Estarían incluidos si les interesara un poco la cultura.- les regañaba la de melena, con algo de soberbia.

-No, es verdad.- admitió la Delphox.- A los jóvenes no les interesan las finanzas y la economía aún, así que cambiemos el tema.- sonrió a favor de los chicos, para la sorpresa de la otra.- ¿De qué les gustaría hablar?

-Bueno… Kazuna dijo que tú eras la hechicera de la familia líder.- empezó el luchador.- Así que… ¿Cómo es trabajar ahí?

-Ah, eso…- masculló ella, deformando su sonrisa comprensiva a una monótona.- Bueno, dejé de trabajar allí.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – se sobresaltaron los viajeros.

Sin embargo, no siguió contándoles del tema. Ignoró la exclamación y siguió caminando.

-A la señorita Marion no le gusta hablar de eso.- dijo el Gallade, acercándose más a ellos.- Aunque… yo les puedo contar sí quieren…- susurró esto último.

-¡Seiji, te estoy escuchando! – le reclamó la hechicera, asustándolo un poco.

Los otros dos le hicieron una seña para que continuara, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Para la señorita fue bastante estresante trabajar ahí. Llegaba muy tarde a la Botica y muy cansada también.- explicaba, susurrando lo más bajo posible.- Por lo que sé, el padre y los hermanos de la Líder se enfermaban a menudo y no tenían un buen genio…

-¡SEIJI! – le exclamó en un tono severo.

-¡AY…! ¡Sí, señora! – chilló el otro.

Los dejó bastante intrigados con el chisme, cuando de repente, Daiki escuchó una campanilla conocida. Se giró a ver y reconoció la tienda en donde vendían el broche para su amada.

-¡Ahí está! – señaló, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Daiki, espera! – le llamó la guardiana, siguiéndolo junto al resto.

Se pararon junto a él y lo observaron. Parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada, muy desesperado.

-Demonios… ¿Dónde está? – se preguntaba.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué buscas? – le habló Marion.

-Es un broche… - masculló con impaciencia.- Estaba aquí el día que llegamos y ahora no lo encuentro.

-¿Tú usando broches? ¿Desde cuándo? – le preguntó Kazuna, extrañada.

-¡No es para mí! ¡Es para…! – avergonzado, se detuvo en seco.

Nadie sabía que él se sentía atraído a su amiga… al menos no en serio. Siempre hacía le hacía bromas coquetas a ella y lo negaba a los demás, pero todo era para que no se dieran cuenta. Preferiría que lo arrollara un Snorlax a que lo supieran, pues los Minskémon hoy en día son muy prejuiciosos, y lo que menos quería era arruinar la reputación de la futura líder.

-¿Para…? – siguió el Gallade. Había quedado tan colgado como el resto.

No, no iba a admitirlo. Ni loco en frente de Kazuna, quien seguro le daría un ataque.

-Es para la princesa. ¿Verdad? – le cuestionó la Gardevoir, con una expresión pícara.

O mejor dicho… le daría un ataque a él.

-¡¿QUÉEE?! – gritó a los cuatros vientos, impactado y más sonrojado que un Cherubi.- ¡NONONONO! ¡C-CLARO QUE N-NO! – balbuceaba de la vergüenza.

-Oh, vamos. Hasta el Ouji-sama se dio cuenta.- admitió en una risita.

-¡¿O-OUJI-SAMA Y TÚ LO SABÍAN?! – le increpó, sin dejar de gritar.

Los otros dos se taparon la boca para no explotar de la risa.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Se te notaba a leguas! Hubieras visto tu cara cuando ella te llamaba o cuando te rascaba las orejas. Parecías un Lillipup en su salsa.- afirmó con cierta ternura.

Ahí sus acompañantes soltaron estruendosas carcajadas al escuchar que lo comparó con un perro.

-¡¿ELLA TE RASCA LAS OREJAS?! ¡JA JA JA! – se burlaba la hechicera, sujetándose el estómago con ambos brazos.

-¡¿Y QUÉ MÁS TE RASCA?! ¡¿LA PANCITA?! – agregó el ayudante, imitando la acción.

-Argh… ¡AARGH! – gruñía el chico, rascándose frenéticamente la cabeza.

Ya no soportaba que se burlaran de él, no ellos. Sentía que su cara le hervía a cincuenta grados y más encima lo habían visto siendo mimado por la castaña. No esperaba que Kazuna lo avergonzara a tal nivel y tampoco podía creerlo. ¿En serio tanto se le notaba?

-Bueno, bueno. Suficiente bromas.- ordenó la mujer, aún entre risas.- ¿Cuál es el broche que buscas, Daiki?

¿Y más encima creen que les pedirá ayuda? ¿Después de ser tratado como objeto de burla?

-Es rosa y tiene forma de estrella…- contestó en un puchero.

Pues… parece que sí.

-Bien. Debe estar por aquí.- le dijo con dulzura, echándole un ojo a la vitrina. Examinó por unos segundos, sin embargo, no lo encontró.

-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Marion. Todavía se carcajeaba siendo que ya terminó el chiste.

-Mmm… Me temó que no. Pero debe estar en la tienda.

La guardiana tomó el brazo del chico y entraron a la tienda, dejando a los otros dos chistositos afuera. Estos seguían embelesándose con la confesión del Incineroar y los otros detalles.

-Ay, Oh-Ho mío. No me había reído tanto en años…- mascullaba ella, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Sí. Que jugoso estuvo esto.- añadió su asistente.

Aunque, de la nada detuvo la risa, dándose cuenta de algo.

-Oiga… ¿Y por qué usted no me mima?

El rostro campante de la Delphox se deformó completamente. En respuesta lo miró con cara de fastidio y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Será porque podría ser tu tatarabuela? – le lanzó la retórica, con ironía.

Entre eso, la campanita de la tienda volvió a sonar. Los viajeros habían salido de ahí y al parecer no habían tenido buena suerte, pues el luchador se veía bastante triste.

-Oh no…- murmuraron ambos, al verlo.

Lo habían vendido. Hace tan sólo un ratito, el regalo perfecto para su amada se le había esfumado de las manos.

-o-

Los tratados diplomáticos seguían en la Mansión, esta vez más calmados que hace un rato. Al parecer, Akane y Chiyoko al fin habían entrado en confianza, sin consejeros que les sermoneen y fumadores empedernidos que pateen las mesas.

Ahora tenían unos documentos y el mapa de Kanto repartidos en la superficie del mueble. Habían conversado muy seriamente el tema y aún no se habían puesto de acuerdo del todo. Un pequeño, detalle, tan sólo uno era el que les complicaba.

-No creo que funcione bien su plan, princesa. Deberíamos replantearlo.- le insistía la Blaziken.

-¿Y por qué no? – preguntó la muchacha, de forma ingenua.

-No es tan fácil convencer un país de una rebelión, sobre todo si son sólo comerciantes.

El plan, ahora restructurado, era llegar con sus compañeros a Pueblo Paleta y mezclarse con la gente, tal como Daiki había sugerido. Una vez lo hicieran, pedirían una reunión con el Líder para convencerlo de irse en contra del Imperio y después obtener el apoyo del pueblo.

Claro que, había ciertas falencias en ese plan. Necesitaban fuerza militar, o eso pensaba enmascarada.

-No debe subestimar al pueblo, señorita Akane.- le replicó la joven.

-Me temo que este pueblo en específico sí. Sobre todo a su líder.- empezó la otra.- Lo conozco, he hablado con él y créame. Su última intención es meterse con el Imperio.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser posible! ¡Se supone que un líder quiere lo mejor para su país! – exclamó la Kadabra, levantándose de su asiento.

Comenzó a rondar en círculos por la sala. Eso la ayudaba a pensar.

-Lamentablemente, no todos buscan eso, princesa.- admitió con desilusión, desilusión que saltó a duda.- O bueno… no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? – se detuvo en esa frase.

-Akihiro no es un mal Minskémon, al contrario, es el tipo más simpático que conozco.- explicaba, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.- Me parece que él está siendo intimidado.

-Y por lo mismo no podemos llevar tropas, señorita Akane. Pensarán que los estamos invadiendo.

-Aun así, cuatro personas no pueden contra un ejército. Incluso si tuvieran el apoyo de los comerciantes, no serían suficientes.

Eso era verdad. Pueblo Paleta era un país con pocos habitantes, y no es precisamente conocido por tener los mejores guerreros.

Akane tenía razón. Le sería muy difícil sin tropas, por no decir imposible, pero tampoco quería intimidar a los Minskémon. Entonces… ¿Cómo podría hacer una rebelión sin parecer una dictadora más?

-Mire, le propongo algo.- le dijo la mujer.- Les daré tres días.

-¿Tres días? – se extrañó la castaña.

-Sí. Tres días para que se mezclen y los convenzan de rebelarse. Les informarán que tienen a nuestros soldados y después de eso estaremos allí.

No era una mala propuesta. Para nada. Aunque, aún había otro dilema.

-Pero… ¿Y si Akihiro se niega?

-Deberás convencerlo, sino iniciaremos una guerra civil y ahí sí que estaremos fritos.

Bueno, si convenció a un Campeón de unirse a su causa, entonces puede convencer a un líder. Y sería la segunda vez.

-Bien. Acepto.- declaró la princesa, extendiendo su mano.

-Perfecto.- afirmó la Blaziken, correspondiendo el gesto.

La chiquilla se sentó y ambas se dispusieron a mover y firmar papeles cuando de repente…

"CRAASH". Un enorme estruendo se escuchó dentro de la Mansión.

Ambas se levantaron inmediatamente del susto y salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamaron.


End file.
